amor equivocado
by NeNa Li
Summary: EPÍLOGO. ¿Qué ocurre si una princesa se enamora de un simple sirviente? ¿o si su prima se enamora de el prometido de la princesa? entren y averiguenlo... SxS ExT
1. conociéndote

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen en tanto la historia es completamente mía y en el caso de existir alguna historia parecida es de casualidad pero os ruego avisarme.

Este es mi primer fics así que espero que les guste nn

**Amor equivocado**

-¿Qué ocurre si una princesa comprometida a matrimonio se enamora de un simple sirviente? ¿O si la prima de estas se enamora del prometido de esta? SxS TxT.

Capitulo 1: **"conociéndote"**.

Esta historia procede de una época de reyes, donde los más importantes delo riente eran China y Japón…

Sakura Kinomoto eral a princesa de Japón, tenia tan solo 10 años cuando su padre murió y su hermano, Toya Kinomoto, se convierte en rey de Japón. Ahora con 17 años, su hermano la compromete contra su voluntad con el conde Eriol Hiragisawa…

-Toya me va a retar, Toya me va a retar- se decía la princesa caminando rápidamente rumbo al comedor principal, pero al doblar por el pasillo cae precipitadamente al chocar con alguien.

-¡Ten más cui…!- dice el sujeto, pero al ver con quien havia chocado guardo silencio y se paró rápidamente –disculpe alteza- dice haciéndose una reverencia y luego alzándole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La princesa levanto la vista encontrándose con un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate, bastante alto de unos más o menos 19 años.

-No te preocupes- dijo Sakura aceptando su mano y levantándose –fue mi culpa, andaba distraída-

-con su permiso su alteza- dijo el chico haciendo una nueva reverencia- me tengo que retirar- comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que iba Sakura.

-¡Espera!- le dijo la princesa al sujeto que e dio vuelta -¿Quién eres?-

-ayudante tres de cocina, a sus ordenes princesa- contesto el castaño.

-Pero como… - la princesa fue interrumpida por la voz des u prima hermana.

-¡Sakura!¡al fin te encuentro!-

-¿Qué ocurre Tomoyo?- pregunto la aludida.

-Tu hermano esta muy molesto- contesto la pelinegra –por que otra ves te quedaste dormida y no asististe a la misa dominical-

-¡Ay!- grito Sakura -¿Tan tarde es?-

-pero Sakurita ya van a ser las 12-

-no es justo- dijo asiendo puchero- ¡¡no es mi culpa que no pueda dormir en las noches por culpa de los fantasmas!!-

-Mejor vamos con tu hermano antes de que se ponga peor… -

-Si- contesto la princesa dibujando de nuevo una sonrisa en sur ostro. Miro hacia donde unos momentos estaba el ayudante tres de cocina- Que raro… ¿En qué momento se fue?- se pregunto.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Lady Daidouji.

-un chico con quien hablaba cuando llegaste-

-seguramente se fue a trabajar-

-si, es lo mas probable- dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros para luego ir con su prima a ver a su hermano.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Esa tarde…

La princesa Sakura y Lady Tomoyo se encontraban en la biblioteca del palacio, cuando una sirvienta da aviso de que Lord Eriol Hiragisawa se encontraba de visita.

-Tengo que ocultarme- le dijo Sakura a su prima una ves la sirvientas e hubo ido.

-¿Acaso no piensas recibir a tu prometido?- pregunto Tomoyo algo confundida.

-La verdad es que no- contesto la princesa, mientras revisaba los muebles de la biblioteca buscando uno para esconderse –no quiero que se haga demasiadas ilusiones ya que yo no me pienso casara menos que sea por amor- agregó con decisión.

-Pero si apenas y as hablado con él -como sabes que no logrará conquistar tu corazón- perol a princesa no la oyó por que estaba ocupada escondiéndose dentro de un armario.

-Por favor no le vallas a decir que me encuentro aquí- le pidió a su prima cerrando la puerta del armario.

Segundos después tocaron la puerta, que fue abierta luego de un leve adelante pronunciado por Daidouji, dejando vera un guapo hombre de cabellos negro-azulinos.

-Muy buenas tardes Lady Tomoyo- saludo el chico besándole el dorso de la mano.

-Buenas tardes Lord Eriol- saludo la prima de la princesa haciendo un aleve inclinación –La princesa Sakura dijo que iría a su habitación un momento a arreglarse y luego vendría a verle-

-ósea que otra ves huye de mi- dijo Hiragisawa riendo –creo que mi padre tenia razón al decir que iba a ser difícil este compromiso forzado con la princesa-

-que tal si bajamos a la sala para esperar a la princesa- propuso Tomoyo.

-Muy bien- dijo Hiragisawa abriendo la puerta –por favor, adelante.

-Gracias- Tomoyo salió de la habitación siendo seguida por Eriol.

-¡Uf!- suspiro Sakura saliendo del armario –tengo que hablar con mi hermanos obre esta situación… - en ese momento siente crujir su estomago –aunque primero iré a comer algo-

Sakura sale cuidadosamente de la habitación para que nadie la viera, encaminándose hacia las cocinas, donde estuvo al poco rato.

-Buenas tardes princesa- saludo la encargada de la cocina, una señora de edad de pelo castaño-rojizo algo canoso y algo gordita, que estaba vestida con un sencillo traje color miel cubierto por un delantal blanco que ya parecía gris. haciendo una exagerada reverencia, a la que Sakura respondió con una cabezadita -¿Desea servirse algo?-

-Por favor señora Chencha, es l oque más deseo… - dijo la princesa.

-en un momento- dijo la señora, se dio vuelta y le dijo aun chico de cabellos castaños que estaba de espaldas- ¡eh! Tú, Shao, sírvele a la princesa un trozo de pastel-

El castaño se dio vuelta, al vera la princesa izo un apequeña reverencia y corto un trozo de pastel que acababa de decorar, luego se lo entrego a la princesa y dio un paso atrás.

-Gracias- dijo esta.

-Con su permiso señorita Sakura- dijo la señora Chencha –tengo que ira ver como van los preparativos de la cena-

-Adelante- dijo la princesa. La señora Chencha salió de la habitación, iba a ser seguida por el ayudante tres, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

-¿Desea algo más princesa?- preguntó el chico.

-Acompáñame un rato, no me gusta comer sola-

-pero yo… -

-Vamos, no me puedes decir que no-

-Como usted mande princesa- el muchacho tomo asiento frente a ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Sakura para iniciar la conversación.

-Shaoran-

-¿Shaoran cuanto?-

-No lo se-

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-a los 10 años sufrí un accidente y perdí la memoria, fui encontrado por mamá Chencha y ella me puso a trabajar aquí-

-Ya veo… lo siento mucho-

-No se preocupe princesa- la chica asintió con la cabeza para luego probar por fin el trozo de pastel que tenía en frente.

-¡Cielos! ¡esto esta delicioso!- exclamo -¿Lo hiciste tú?-

-si-

-te quedo de maravilla- sonrió Sakura.

-Gracias- dijo Shaoran devolviéndole la sonrisa a Sakura.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la sala:

-Creo que la princesa no bajara- suspiro Eriol mirando la entrada del lugar.

-No se preocupe mi Lord- le dijo Tomoyo –lo que ocurre es que la princesa aun no se acostumbra a esto de estar comprometida con usted-

-yo tampoco, pero fue una cuerdo entre mi padre y el rey, ya no podemos hacer nada –suspiro- Dígame, Lady Tomoyo- dijo de pronto el chico –usted aceptaría casarse por un pacto echo por sus padres o preferiría huir como un cobarde –Tomoyo lo miro un rato en silencio.

-Primero tendría que conocer a mi prometido, si lo encuentro una buen apersona, como una migo o por que no algo más, aceptaría el trato, pero si e suna mal apersona o mi corazón esta ocupado por alguien más, preferiría huir-

-Es usted muy sabia- comento Lord Hiragisawa, haciendo sonrojar a Tomoyo –pero creo que la princesa no se dará el tiempo de conocerme-

-No se desaliente mi Lord, ya vera que todo de un modo u otro saldrá bien-

-Gracias Lady Tomoyo, pero mejor me voy, avísele a la princesa que puede salir de su escondite-

Tomoyo rió –no se preocupe se lo diré en su nombre- Eriol sonrió y se retiró del lugar.

Tomoyo se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina, donde sabía que podría encontrara la princesa, y no se equivocaba, al entrara l lugar se encontró con Sakura terminando su trozo de pastel y riendo de buena gana con Shaoran.

-Eh… Sakura- dijo Tomoyo, Sakura la miro risueña, mientras que Shaoran al darse cuenta de su presencias e puso inmediatamente de pie y le izo una reverencia a la recién llegada.

-Hola Tommy-chan- saludo despreocupada Sakura.

-Sakura, el conde Hiragisawa se acabad e retirar del castillo-

-¡es cierto!- dijo Sakura –se me había olvidado que se encontraba acá-

-así parece, sabes, deberías darle una oportunidad al conde-

-no Tomoyo, yo creo que nada arreglado por terceros sale bien- suspiro.

-disculpe princesa- interrumpió Shaoran –con su permiso volveré a mis deberes-

-pero Shaoran, estábamos conversando-

-usted disculpe princesa, pero debo ira preparare l postre de esta noche-

-esta bien, puedes irte- accedió Sakura –pero mañana te estare esperando a esta misma hora para probar otro pastel-

-como usted ordenes u alteza- el muchacho le izo una reverencia a ambas damas y luego se retiró.

-será mejor que me cambie para la cena- dijo Sakura saliendo con Tomoyo.

-¿Quién era él?- pregunto Lady Daidouji.

-Shaoran, es el ayudante tres de cocina sin o estoy mal- respondió Sakura -¡Y hace unos pasteles deliciosos!- exclamo luego.

-¿Estas haciendo mistad con la servidumbre?-

-¿Acaso eso tampoco lo puedo hacer?-

-a tu hermano no le gustará-

-¡Ya estoy harta de que mi hermano controle mi vida!-

-Pero Sakurita, no tienes por que ponerte así-

-Tienes razón- suspiró resignada –mañana mismo hablare con mi hermano-

que tal esta?? Les gusto?? Espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos para saber si voy bien con la historia en los review o al correo se despide


	2. el comienzo de una amistad

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

Espero que les guste

Aquí con el 2do capitulo: **"el comienzo de una amistad"**

-¿Querías verme hermano?- preguntó Sakura entrando al estudio de Toya.

-Así es- dijo el muchacho sentado detrás del escritorio, tenía el pelo negro y unos bellos ojos café.- Toma asiento- le indico el puesto frente suyo, el cual Sakura tomó –me contaron que ayer te vino a ver tu prometido y tú te escondiste de él-

-él no es mi prometido-

-si lo es Sakura, te guste o no-

-¡Que no lo es!- la pequeña princesa se puso de pie –yo no me voy a casar con un completo desconocido-

-no lo sería si al menos lo recibieses y te dignaras a hablar con él-

-Pero ya te dije que no me voy a casar con el conde Hiragisawa, si yo me llego a casar va a ser por amor-

-¡Entiende que eso no existe Sakura- dijo el rey también poniéndose de pie –y tú te casaras con Hiragisawa te guste o no-

-¡No!- Sakura miraba a su hermano con una gran furia contenida en sus ojos- yo no dejare que controles mi vida-

-¡Yo solo lo hago por ti bien!-

-¡tú no sabes l oque es bueno o malo para mi!- gritó Sakura sin apartar la vista del rey con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que contenía –desde que murió papá tu ya no tienes tiempo para conocerme-

-¿qué no ves que estoy a cargo de todo un país?-

-ese es exactamente el problema, tú siempre estas de reunión en reunión y nunca tienes un minuto para mi-

-pero si yo lo hago para que tú seas feliz-

-¡pero yo seria más feliz siendo una campesina y teniéndote cerca y sin que me impongas nada, a ser una princesa y que controles mi vida!- las lagrimas de la princesa comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. La chica dando una ultima mirada a su hermanos e dio media vuelta y se retiro del lugar dando un portazo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la cocina del castillos e encontraba Shaoran molesto consigo mismo por haber creído que la princesa podría aparecerse como le había dicho el día anterior, ya llevaba dos horas esperándola y esta no daba señal alguna de vida.

El muchacho ya aburrido decidió ir a da runa vuelta acaballo con Yamasaki, una amigo que trabajaba en las caballerisas, y siempre sacaba uno o dos caballos para salir con Shaoran.

Mientras iba camino al lugar, escucho unos sollozos, caminó buscando el origen del sonido, unos pasos más adelante vio la delgada figura de Sakura sentada en la hierba. Inicialmente dudo en acercársele, pero como la escuchaba tan afligida decidió hacerlo, parándose junto a ella.

Sakura al escuchar los pasos levantó la vista.

-¿se encuentra bien princesa?- preguntó Shao.

-Si- mintió limpiándose las lagrimas- por favor siéntate- Shaoran le obedeció.

-entonces- volvió a hablar el chico -¿Por qué lloraba?-

-¡ay! Shaoran- exclamo Sakura –no se por que a ti no te puedo mentir- dijo volviendo a llorar mientras que lo abrazaba, Shaoran algo tímido también la abrazó –odio todo esto Shaoran-

-¿a que se refiere princesa?-

-a que no quisiera ser princesa-

-pero… ¿Por qué?-

-por que yo no quiero cumplir todas mis obligaciones, yo no me quiero casar con un desconocido, yo quiero tener amigos como todos, no por conveniencia-

-pero princesa, no diga eso, todo esto ad e ser por su bien y el del pueblo-

-mentira- dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie -¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo?- no lo hacen por mi bien… -

-princesa…- dijo el joven también parándose –trate de comprender, cada uno nace con un destino, usted con el de ser princesa, verse obligada a casarse y tener amigos seleccionados, yo estuve destinado a perder la memoria y trabajar de cocinero acá, chicos del pueblo nacieron destinados a trabajar desde muy pequeños para poder llevar el pan a casa y así podría seguir con los ejemplos…-

-en eso tienes razón, pero…- trató de decir Sakura.

-discúlpeme usted princesa, pero no hay pero que valga, usted tiene un mejor destino que muchos otros, solo tienes que casarte, seguro a de ser con un buen hombre ya que tu hermano lo escogió para ti, y además tienes todo lo necesario para vivir, en tanto, otras personas que no tienen sus obligaciones andan muertas de hambre y no tienen un techo donde dormir, en ves de estar reprochando los caprichos del destino debería alegrarse de que tiene comida y un cómodo lecho donde dormir-

-gracias- dijo Sakura que ya había terminado de llorar y escuchaba atentamente a Shaoran –no, no lo había tomado de ese modo, tú si sabes como subirme el animo- le sonrió. Un pequeño sonrojos e formo en la mejillas del chic otras esa sonrisa.

-yo… no se preocupe princesa, solo le expuse mi punto de vista-

-entonces tienes uno muy razonable- sonrió, pero luego se acordó de algo –oye, yo te pedí ayer que me esperaras con un pastel en la cocina, ¿no?- preguntó

-eh, si- contesto Shaoran –estuve esperándola como me lo ordeno, pero como no apareció decidí salir a da runa vuelta y la encontré aquí-

-Oh disculpa, no quise hacerte perder el tiempo, pero con todo esto se me fue de la cabeza el pastel-

-no se preocupe princesa- se apresuró a decir Shaoran.

-¡Ya sé! Tengo que ir a mi habitación a cambiarme, ¿Por qué no me llevas el pastel para allá?- preguntó

-como usted diga princesa- respondió Shaoran poniéndose de pie, para luego ofrecerle la mano a Sakura para que se levantara, luego la princesa se fue a su habitación y Shaoran a las cocinas.

…

Shaoran golpeó la puerta de la habitación de la princesa, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba un trozo de torta de chocolate.

-Adelante- se escucho la voz de Sakura desde adentro. El chico abrió la puerta, pero al entrar no vio a Sakura.

-princesa, ¿Dónde esta?- preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

-Aquí- vio una mano que se balanceaba al otro lado de l acama, Shaoran se hacerco hacia ella dando la vuelta a la cama, encontrándose con la princesa acostada en el suelo con un sencillo pero elegante vestido anaranjado.

-¿Por qué esta así?- preguntó curioso Shaoran.

-¿Eh?- la princesa se sentó –es que el suelo es bastante cómodo- sonrió – ven siéntate junto a mi- lo invito.

Shaoran inmediatamente obedeció y le entrego el trozo de pastel a la princesa.

-cuéntame algo de ti- pidió de pronto Sakura.

-¿Qué quiere que le cuente princesa?-

-Sakura, puedes llamarme Sakura cuando no aya nadie más-

-eh… si, como usted diga prin...Sakura- dijo Shaoran algo sonrojado.

-gracias- le sonrió Sakura- podrias comenzar contándome si tienes novia-

-no, he conocido muy pocas chicas, sol olas que trabajan en la cocina-

-ya veo- dijo Sakura comiendo un poco de torta para luego quedar mirando fijamente a Shaoran- ¿en serio que no te acuerdas de nada?- preguntó.

-no- contesto el muchacho mirando la nada –de antes del accidente no tengo recuerdos, solo mi nombre y alguna que otra imagen-

-lo siento mucho- dijo la princesa tomando su mano –ya veras que algún día recuperaras la memoria y encontraras a tu familia-

Shaoran le sonrió tiernamente a la princesa mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano –yo ya no creo en los cuentos de hadas Sakura, seguramente mi familia ya me ha de creer muerto-

-no pienses así- dijo la princesa acariciándole la mejilla, ambos estaban bastante colorados, ene se momento alguien toca la puerta –iré a ver quien es- dijo Sakura parándose rápidamente y abriendo la puerta encontrándose con una criada.

-princesa- dijo –Lord Hiragisawa la vino a ver-

-¡Que! Dígale que estoy durmiendo-

-¿durmiendo?- repitió la sirvienta.

-si, que estoy durmiendo y que tengo el sueño muy pesado como para despertarme-

-como usted ordene- hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Sakura cerro la puerta y se dio vuelta encontrándose con Shaoran apoyado en una pared con gesto de mal humor

-¿Ese Lord Hiragisawa es tu prometido?- preguntó

-si- suspiro con disgusto Sakura.

-no es bueno que lo andes evitando, por que si de todas formas te casaras con él será mejor que lo conocieras un poco ¿no?-

-ya te pareces a mi hermano- alegó Sakura dejándose caer sentadas obre su cama –solo me gustaría poder desaparecer para no casarme con él-

-escápate- sugirió Shaoran en tono de broma –escapémonos los dos, así tú no te casas y yo te mantengo bien alimentada con ricos pasteles- ambos se pusieron a reír.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tomoyo iba camino a la habitación de Sakura, cuando se topo con Eriol que venía de hablar con una criada con cara de decepción.

-¿algún problema mi lord?- preguntó

-ninguno lady Tomoyo, solo había venido a vera la princesa, pero nuevamente no me puede recibir, esta durmiendo- se encogió de hombros.

-lo siento mucho-

-no te preocupes- dijo el conde sonriendo -¿no quisieras venir a da runa vuelta acaballo conmigo? Así no abre venido en vano-

-no se si sea conveniente- contestó nerviosa Tomoyo, mientras miraba el suelo.

-¿y por que? somos amigos ¿no?-

-si, pero…-

-nada de pero señorita, usted va conmigo- Eriol tomo a una sonrojada Tomoyo del brazo y salió con ella a la caballeriza para buscar un par de corceles.

Listo!!!!

Aquí ya esta la actualización.

Quisiera agradecerles a Angelo di Mare y a margara por sus reviews de animo, espero que les guste este segundo capitulo :)

Bueno espero sus comentarios en los reviews o a mi correo Cuídense!!


	3. corazones alborotados

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

Por fin!!! Desde el sabado tratando subir este capitulo ) ahora ya ta!!

Capitulo 3: **"corazones alborotados"**

Pasaron algunos meses, en los que Shaoran todas las tardes llevaba un rico postre a la princesa Sakura. Mientras que ella aprovechaba para hablar sin restricciones y contarle todo lo que le pasaba a Shaoran, pero sin saber que este poco apoco se iba enamorando de ella, un amor imposible, se decía el chico al pensar en ello debido a que la princesa jamás se podría fijarse en un cocinero.

¿pero que sentí ala princesa por él? ni ella misma lo sabía, cuando estaba junto a él, el resto del mundo desaparecía, se sentía libre, sin obligaciones ni protocolos que seguir, cuando lo tenía cerca su corazón latía a mil por hora y un sensación de calidez recorría todo su cuerpo, definitivamente, lo que sentía hacia el era algo más que amistad, pero ella todavía no podía averiguar que era.

En tanto Eriol seguía tratando de vera la princesa, pero seguí asiendo evitado por esta, por lo que al final parecía que e vez de ir a vera la princesa iba a vera Tomoyo, por que cada vez que Sakura lo rechazaba, aprovechaba para ir a da runa vuelta por los alrededores "para no venir en vano" decía el chico, perol a verdad era que se sentía demasiado cómodo con la presencia de la chica de cabello oscuro, y solo buscaba una excusa para pasar tiempo con ella.

Aquella tarde de domingo, nuestros protagonistas se hallaban en la habitación de la princesa como ya era costumbre…

-¡que bonito día!- exclamó Sakura asomándose por el balcón para ver la pradera que se extendía por las propiedades del castillo asta un gran lago, mientras Shaoran la contemplaba desde adentro de la habitación –estos días me recuerdan a cuando yo era pequeña- comentó borrando su sonrisa y entrando nuevamente a su cuarto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó el muchacho mirándola preocupado.

-en días como estos- dijo Sakura –antes de que mi papá muriera y mi hermano fuera rey, solíamos salir a andar a caballo por los alrededores del castillo-

Shaoran se acerco a la princesa y le acarició la mejilla –que curioso- sonrió –una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo de mi infancia es que cuando quería estar lejos de mi familia salía a andar a caballo, cosa que por cierto, sigo asiendo- la princesa al escuchar eso, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿entonces sabes cabalgar?- preguntó, a lo que el chico asintió –¡perfecto!- se separo del chico y se dirigió a su armario con una gran sonrisa en el rostro –anda y dile al encargado del establo que prepare a Kero, iremos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores-

-¿En un solo caballo?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Si- contestó la flor de cerezo sacando su vestimenta para cabalgar mientras se sonrojaba levemente –es que nunca aprendí a montar bien a caballo y me sentiría más cómoda si tú vas conmigo-

-esta bien- dijo el castaño acercándose a la puerta del dormitorio –entonces te esperare abajo- dicho esto salió del lugar y se dirigió a los establos.

El lugar era bastante grande y habían al menos sus 20 caballos, cada uno con su propio corral. Shaoran comenzó a adentrarse en el lugar hasta encontrarse con un muchacho de su misma estatura de cabellos y ojos negros que se encontraba cepillando aun caballo.

-¡Yamasaki!- lo llamó, el muchacho alzó la vista para encontrarse con la de su amigo.

-Shaoran- dijo el pelinegro dejando sus quehaceres aun lado- hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí- sonrió -¿quieres que te ensille un caballo del servicio?-

-no, a Kero por favor-

-¡Kero!- exclamo Yamasaki –pero si ese es el caballo de la princesa, no puedes usarlo-

-lo se, pero es ella quien lo pide-

-¿La princesa? Pero si ella no sabe montar a caballo-

-bueno…- Shaoran ser asco la mejilla mientras bajaba la mirada y se sonrojaba –me pidió que yo fuera con ella-

-¿Tú?- preguntó incrédulo su amigo -Shaoran ¿que te traes con la princesa?-

-¡Nada!- exclamo rápidamente –solo somos amigos, además cumplo con mi trabajo –Yamasaki sep uso a reír- ¿Ya hora que?-

-nada, solo me estaba imaginando la versión masculina de Cenicienta representada con tu vida-

-No digas tonterías- suspiro el castaño sentándose sobre un tronco –ojalá eso fuera posible-

-Shaoran…- dijo Takashi poniéndose serio –no me digas que tú…-

-si, hice lo peor que s eme podía ocurrir- en su mirada se reflejaba tristeza y preocupación –me enamoré de la princesa- confesó

-amigo- dijo Yamasaki poniendo su manos obre el hombro de Shaoran –lo mejor será que nadie sepa esto por que te pueden echar de acá o quizás algo peor-

-bueno- dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie y mostrando una falsa sonrisa –será mejor ensillar rápido ese caballo que la princesa no tarda en llegar.

-si- ambos muchachos sep araron y fueron a preparar al caballo de dorados cabellos.

-¡Shaoran!- se escucho la voz de la princesa cuando los chicos ya habían terminado.

-¡ya voy princesa!- dijo el muchacho despidiéndose de su amigo y saliendo con el caballo. Shaoran ayudo a la princesa, que llevaba un canasto en sus manos, a subirse sobre el caballo, sentándola de lado para que tuviera mayor comodidad y luego el se sentó detrás -¿esta cómoda?- preguntó

-si- dijo Sakura algo sonrojada por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-bien- dijo el castaño haciendo que el caballo comenzara a trotar –entonces sujétese con fuerza- la menor de los Kinomoto asintió sujetándose con una de sus manos del pecho del muchacho cada vez más fuerte a medida que el caballo aumentaba la velocidad, haciendo que Shaoran se sonrojara.

Los 20 minutos de viaje hacia e llago los hicieron en silencio

-esto esta hermoso- suspiró Sakura una vez llegaron –hace mucho tiempo que no venía.

-te ves muy feliz- dijo Shaoran dándole una tierna sonrisa, bajándose y lego ayudándola a ella a hacerlo.

-es que lo estoy- dijo la princesa devolviéndole la sonrisa, para luego acercarse a llago siendo seguida por Shaoran que no apartaba la mirada de ella.

-¿Qué traes ahí?- pregunto curioso el castaño al notar el canasto que llevaba.

-¿ah? Unos panecillos que le pedí a la señora Chencha que me hiciera- se alejo unos pasos y se sentó en el césped –ven- invitó a Shaoran –para que compartamos esto- el chico asintió tomando asiento junto a la muchacha que le entrego un panecillo.

-gracias- ambos chicos se quedaron un largo rato en silenció mientras comían los panecillos y observaban la tranquilidad de llago.

-Shaoran…- dijo de repente Sakura con voz suave.

-dime- contesto el castaño sin voltear la mirada

-¡A que no me alcanzas!- la princesa se paró rápidamente y comenzó a correr por alrededor de llago sujetando la falda del vestido con ambas manos

-¡Espera Sakura!- gritó el muchacho parándose a gran velocidad y siguiendo a la princesa. Inicialmente no hizo mucho esfuerzo por alcanzarla, pero al ver que se alejaba más de la cuenta comenzó a andar a mayor velocidad, alcanzándola en unos segundos. La agarró de la mano y la jaló hacia él colocando su otra mano en la cadera de la chica, sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Ambos estaban bastante agitados por la corrida y ruborizados por la cercanía.

-Sha… Shaoran…- susurro la Sakura al sentir la profunda y llena de ternura mirada del chico en sus ojos. Comenzaron a acercar sus rostros cerrando lentamente los ojos asta que sus labios tuvieron contacto en un dulce y delicado beso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En un lugar no muy lejos de allí se encontraban el Conde Hiragisawa y la señorita Daidouji dando su ya habitual paseo luego que una sirvienta le comunicara a Eriol que la princesa había salido a andar a caballo.

-… por eso te digo Tomoyo que un con…- Eriol hablaba animadamente pero de pronto se quedo callado mirando detrás de la espalda de la chica.

-¿Eriol?- dijo extrañada Tomoyo -¿Ocurre algo?-

-creó que y ase a que se debe que la princesa me evite- la muchacha al escuchar esas palabras para vera donde se dirigían los ojos del conde, encontrándose así con la imagen de su prima Sakura besándose con un muchacho castaño de quien había escuchado su nombre era Shaoran.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ahhh!! Listo XD por fin SxS

bueno espero que les alla gustado el capitulo ) y quiero agradecer a SaKuRaFer y Nafuri por sus comentarios )

espero sus comentarios(buenos o malos) en los reviews o a mi correo los dejo asta la próxima :D

xaitus!!!!


	4. revelación de sentimientos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

hoas!!! se estan acabando las clases así que estaba con tiempo y aburrida, así que desidi actualizar antes:D espero que les guste este capitulo :P

Capitulo 4: "**revelación de sentimientos"**

Poco a poco los rostros de ambos castaños se empezaron a separar en busca de algo de oxigeno, mientras abrían lentamente los ojos, se quedaron largo rato mirándose con ternura asta que Shaoran reacciono.

-¡Discúlpeme!- dijo soltando a la princesa y dando un paso atrás –sé, se que no debí haber echo eso, es que me deje llevar, discúlpeme no volverá a ocurrir, será mejor que regresemos- dijo luego torpemente para salir en busca de Kero mientras Sakura solo se quedaba quieta observando al chico aun confundida por los sentimientos que su corazón estaba comenzando a entender.

Quería a Shaoran, eso ya lo sabía, pero ahora entendía que lo quería, no como un amigo, como a su hermano o a su prima Tomoyo, incluso el sentimiento que tenía hacia Shaoran era más fuerte que lo que sentía cuando era niña hacia Yukito, el consejero del reino y mejor amigo de su hermano. Al fin e había dado cuenta, se había enamorado de Shaoran, el simple ayudante tres de cocina, pero de eso no se acordaba ahora, en su mente había solo una duda… ¿Qué sentía él por ella?

-¡Shaoran!- gritó la princesa acercándose rápidamente al muchacho que estaba terminando de desatar al caballo –espera un momento por favor- le pidió.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el castaño dejando de lado sus labores y volteándose a mirarla –perdóneme si la hice sentir incomoda con aquel beso, fue una estupidez, por eso es mejor que regresemos pronto-

-No Shaoran- el chico la miró confundido ante el suave tono de voz que uso Sakura –por favor, primero respóndeme algo…- colocó sutilmente su mano en la mejilla del muchacho mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un tenue color rojo –tú… ¿Tú que sientes por mi?-

Shaoran algo sorprendido al principio le sonrió a la chica y acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla dijo –no puedo Saku, no se me esta permitido sentir algo más que respeto y lealtad hacia usted-

-pero Shaoran- alegó la hermana de Toya tomando con ambas manos el rostro del chico mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos –yo necesito saber que es lo que sientes por mi, te juró que nadie más lo va a sabrá pero por favor, dime- el tono de su voz iba bajando cada vez más asta llegar a un susurro.

-Sakura- Shaoran apoyó su frente en la de la muchacha sonriéndole –yo… yo te quiero como nadie más en este mundo…-

La princesa al escuchar estas palabras cerró los ojos sonriendo, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas para luego abrirlos y mirar con una infinita ternura al chico –gracias- dijo para luego darle un suave y corto beso en los labios –necesitaba saber si era correspondida-

-Sakura… esto es imposible, sabes…- dijo Shaoran abrazando a la princesa mientras ella asentía con la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en su pecho -¿Entonces que hacemos así? Yo solo soy un cocinero y tu una princesa por lo demás comprometida-

-Todo eso no me importa si estamos juntos-

-Sakura…- suspiro el chico para luego separarse –me encantaría seguir así, pero tenemos que volver, tengo trabajo que hacer-

-tienes razón- suspiro ahora Sakura. Ambos castaños se subieron sobre Kero para ponerse en marcha hacia el castillo.

Luego de despedirse con una tímida sonrisa Sakura se dirigió hacia su habitación, encontrándose allí con su prima Tomoyo esperándola.

-¡Sakura!- exclamo la chica -¡A ocurrido algo terrible!-

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?- preguntó preocupada la castaña -¿le ocurrió algo a mi hermano?- se acercó a su prima que se encontraba junto a la cama.

-no, gracias a dios no. Lo que pasa es que Eriol te vio cuando te besabas con el ayudante de cocina-

-¡Oh, dios mío!- exclamo Sakura dejándose caer sobre la cama.

-Tranquila, ahora está hablando con tu hermano y…-

-¡QUE!-

-pero no te preocupes- se apresuró a decir –él solo busca cancelar el matrimonio-

-eso es un alivio- suspiró la princesa más tranquila.

-pero ahora me tienes que aclarar una cosa- Sakura miró expectante a su prima -¿Por qué nunca me contaste que te veías con ese chico por algo más de amistad?-

-porque eso no sucedía, todo comenzó hoy- suspiró dejándose caer acostada sobre su cama –hubieras estado allí fue todo tan… tan mágico- cerró los ojos recordando lo que havia sucedido hace solo un rato.

-¡Ay Sakura!- exclamo Tomoyo –me alegro tanto por ti, pero… ¿estas segura de lo que sientes por él?-

-claro que si, yo me enamore de él y sé que el también me quiere- sonrió

-¿y estas segura de que no es lo mismo que sentías por Yukito?-

-si, se que esto es diferente, lo que siento por Shaoran es mucho más fuerte- dijo la princesa poniéndose de pie.

-entonces Sakura, solo te deseó lo mejor- la abrazó –solo espero que sepas lo que ocurrirá si tu hermano se llega a enterar-

-solo esperemos que no lo haga- ambas primas se separaron

-bueno, solo quería advertirte sobre lo que ocurrió, ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos luego-

-si, hasta pronto-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¿entonces esos son tus motivos Hiragisawa?-preguntó el rey sentado tras de su escritorio al peliazul de 21 años.

-así es su majestad, solo espero que las tome en cuenta, debido a que ni a usted ni a mi nos gustaría ver infeliz a la princesa-

-muy bien conde- dijo Toya poniéndose de pie, siendo imitado por Eriol –tomaré sus opiniones en cuenta, pero no le aseguro nada-

-muchas gracias su majestad, ahora me retiro- se despidió el chico saliendo de la habitación.

-así que mi pequeña hermana esta enamorada- murmuro el rey –una verdadera tontería-

-yo no lo tomaría así- dijo un chico de cabellos plateados que se encontraba situado en una de las esquinas del lugar, acercándose al escritorio –Sakura nunca a estado de acuerdo con el compromiso, esa a de ser la razón-

-esas son bobadas Yukito- dijo el pelinegro dejándose caer sobre el sillón –primero, el amor es pura fantasía de los campesinos y segundo Hiragisawa es el único capacitado para casarse con mi hermana-

-Toya, deberías se más comprensivo, Sakura no quiere un compromiso forzado-

-¿cómo quieres que sea más comprensivo si ella ni siquiera se digna a hablar con el conde-

-en eso tienes razón pero…-

-ya no importa- interrumpió el rey –me pone de mal humor este tema, así que por que no mejor me dices que me falta por hacer hoy-

-eh, si…-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¡Conde Hiragisawa!- llamo Sakura al ver al hombre salir del escritorio de su hermano.

-¡Princesa!- dijo sorprendido Eriol para luego hacer una reverencia -¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó acercándosele.

-necesito hablar con usted sobre… lo… lo que vio hoy-

-no necesita darme una explicación de nada su alteza-

-pero yo quiero hacerlo, por favor acompáñeme a la biblioteca- pidió la muchacha.

-esta bien, como usted diga-

-gracias- ambos se dirigieron en silenció al lugar elegido para conversar tranquilamente. Una vez allí Eriol habló.

-aun no comprendo princesa¿Por qué quiere hablar de esto?, yo no le diré nada a su hermano, por eso no se preocupe-

-pero… me gustaría que supiera que no es por él que lo he estado evitando-

-pero princesa yo… -

-espera- lo interrumpió Sakura –lo que pasa es que no quiero que te sientas traicionado por… por…-

-¿Por qué ha estado viendo a otro hombre?- termino Hiragisawa.

-si, eso, es que… con Shaoran somos solo amigos, bueno hasta hoy… que… bueno… tu sabes-

-no se preocupe princesa- contestó Eriol sonriéndole –de todo modos ya he iniciado las conversaciones con su hermano, el rey, para anular nuestro compromiso, solo esperemos que todo salga bien-

-si, gracias- dijo Sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa

-no se preocupe, de todos modos parece que los dos tenemos nuestro corazón ocupado-

Sakura abrió los ojos como signo de sorpresa -¿esta usted enamorado?- el conde le sonrió -¿entonces por que no se opuso a esto?-

-lo había echo- afirmo el chico –pero no con mucho empeño, devido a que la persona que ocupa mi corazon, la conocí hace poco-

-ya entiendo, bueno, ya es hora de la cena¿gusta usted a quedarse?- preguntó la castaña.

-si usted me invita…-

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.--.--.--.-.----.-.-.-.-.

lito :D espero que les alla gustado el capitulo.

Quiero agradecerle a irisjas por sus comentarios y no te preocupes que en 1 o 2 capitulos más los sentimientos de Tomoyo estaran aclarados

ya me despido espero sus comentarios ;)


	5. Celos, un problema llamado Meiko

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

Capitulo 5: **"Celos, un problema llamado Meiko"**

Era un bello día en el reino de Japón y una chica castaña de 17 años se encontraba cepillándose los cabellos con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Se levantó enseguida a abrir encontrándose con Shaoran que tenía el seño fruncido.

-¿ocurre algo Shaoran?- preguntó preocupada Sakura.

-nada princesa- dijo este sin mirarla a los ojos –solo he venido a traerle su trozo de pastel-

-Shaoran… A ti te pasa algo- dijo Sakura tomando el plato y dejándolo a un lado, para luego agarrar de la mano al chico y guiarlo asta el centro de la habitación –por favor, cuéntame que te pasa- pidió acariciándole la mejilla.

-ya le dije que nada, su alteza- dijo el muchacho esquivando la mirada de la princesa –que me va a pasar si después de lo ocurrido ayer, a usted se le ocurrió cenar con su prometido- el castaño de ojos color chocolate se cruzo de brazos. Sakura inicialmente se confundió tras las palabras del chico pero cuando las comprendió lo que había dicho una sonrisa se marco en sus labios y luego una suave y melodiosa risa no se tardo en escuchar -¿de que te ríes?- preguntó Shaoran mirándola de reojo.

-de nada- rió la princesa acercándose bastante al muchacho para quedar a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia –solo que creo, que esas celoso-

-¿Celoso yo?- se sorprendió Shaoran – ¿y por que iba a estarlo?

-no se, solo se me ocurre- seguía riendo la muchacha comenzando a hacerle cosquillas al cocinero mientras repetía –estas celoso, estas celoso-

-Sa… Sakura- decía el chico dificultosamente entre risas cayendo sobre la cama de la princesa con esta arriba que no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas, pero de un momento a otro Shaoran tomó a Sakura de las manos y dio un rápido giro quedando él sobre ella –esta bien, lo confieso, me puse celoso- dijo mirando embobado a las esmeraldas que tenia como ojos la princesa –es que no entiendo por que cenaste con el si siempre lo estuviste evitando-

-es que… - decía Sakura jugando con un mechón rebelde que caía por sobre la frente del chico –el conde… el conde Hiragisawa y Tomoyo nos vieron ayer… -

-¡Que!- dijo sorprendido Shaoran –pero esto no… -

-no te preocupes- interrumpió Sakura –él no dirá nada-

-pero ¿cómo puedes estar segura Sakura?- preguntó el muchacho poniéndose de pie y ayudando a la chica a hacer lo mismo.

-porque tuvimos una pequeña conversación- aseguró una voz desde la entrada de la habitación, ambos castaños se voltearon sorprendidos en esa dirección encontrándose con Eriol. –discúlpeme por entrar así princesa, pero estuve golpeando la puerta y como no recibí respuesta decidí entrar-

-no se preocupe- le dijo la princesa sonriéndole.

-será mejor que me vaya a trabajar- dijo Shaoran con un dejo de disgusto en la voz.

-espera… eh…- lo interrumpió el conde –disculpe ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Shaoran- contestó este.

-bien, Shaoran, me gustaría que confiaras en mi, yo no le diré a nadie sobre tu relación con la princesa al rey-

-muchas gracias mi lord- dijo el castaño con una reverencia –ahora debo irme- se despidió y salió del lugar.

-bueno princesa, yo venía para otra cosa- dijo Eriol, mientras la princesa apartaba su vista de la puerta y lo miraba distraída –venía a preguntarle si quería usted y su prima venir a dar una vuelta conmigo ahora que ya nos conocemos-

-me parece una muy buena idea- dijo Sakura sonriendo y saliendo con el conde.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Una semana ya había pasado desde aquel incidente y en estos momentos Shaoran se encontraba concentrado trabajando en la cocina.

-¡SHAORAN!- se escuchó una chillona voz proveniente de una pelirroja de ojos tan celestes como el cielo de medio día que se acercó corriendo al chico y lo abrazó del cuello –Shaoran, querido¡Te eche tanto de menos!- exclamó la chica.

-¡Nonaka ya suéltame!- pidió Shaoran quitándosela de encima

-que me llamo Meiko- alegó esta -¿cuándo me empezaras a llamar por mi nombre?-

-cuando dejes de tirarte encima mío¿no ves que estoy trabajando?-

-pero Shaoran, es que te extrañe mucho este tiempo que estuve fuera-

-veras que yo no- dijo el castaño con indiferencia continuando con sus labores.

-pero querido, no puedes ser tan insensible- dijo la chica abrazándolo de nuevo –yo me paso todos los días pensando en ti y tú ni siquiera me saludas como es debido-

-¿y cómo se supone que es debido?- preguntó molesto el chico mientras traba de alguna forma rellenar el paste que estaba preparando con la pelirroja agarrada a su cintura.

-así- contestó Meiko dándole un beso en la mejilla, Shaoran se limito a ignorarla, asta que oyó que alguien susurraba u nombre en la entrada de la cocina, al voltear su vista hacia allá, solo alcanzó a ver la silueta de la princesa saliendo del lugar.

-maldición- dijo Shaoran reaccionando y empujando bruscamente a Meiko para luego dirigirle una mirada llena de odio –no te me acerques más Nonaka- le dijo, para luego salir rápidamente del lugar para seguir a la princesa.

Al llegar a la habitación golpeó la puerta pero recibió como respuesta solo los ahogados sollozos de Sakura pidiéndole que se marchara.

-Sakura- dijo en voz baja para que nadie más le escuchara –por favor, déjame entrar para explicarte lo que viste-

-no hay nada que explicar Shaoran, lo que vi estaba muy claro- le respondió la princesa.

-pero Sakura…- susurro el hombre apoyando su cabeza en la puerta mientras algunas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Tomoyo, necesito hablar contigo- dijo el conde Hiragisawa entrando a la biblioteca, donde una sirvienta le dijo que podría encontrar a la prima de la princesa.

-¡Eriol!- dijo sorprendida la chica –no esperaba verte por aquí el día de hoy-

-es que tengo que decirte algo… muy importante- dijo el muchacho acercándosele

-Eriol, me estas asustando- contestó nerviosa Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo… yo- el conde tomo ambas manos de la chica y las acercó a su rostro para darles un sutil beso en los nudillos, acto que hizo que Daidouji se sonrojara –yo me he enamorado de usted-

La chica de oscuros cabellos quedo impresionada ante las palabras del chico –no, Eriol no- dijo cuando al fin pudo articular palabras –tú debes estar confundido…-

-no querida, no lo estoy-

-¡Si Eriol!- dijo desesperada Tomoyo alejándose de Eriol por los extraños sentimientos que comenzaban a formarse en su interior –tú debes estar confundido debido a que hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos por tu compromiso frustrado, pero no creo que sea más que eso-

-pero Tomoyo- dijo el muchacho acercándose pero se detuvo al ver que la chica retrocedía – ¿por qué no puedes confiar en mis sentimientos?- preguntó dejando sus manos en puño a sus costados.

-porque… porque…- trataba de decir Tomoyo bajando la mirada nerviosa –porque ni un hombre… ni un hombre se ha fijado en mi, después de… después de que…-

-¡Después de qué Tomoyo?- se impacientó el conde tomándola por los hombros.

-Eriol- susurro Tomoyo mirando al chico con lágrimas en los ojos –por favor, deja de decir tonterías, jamás un hombre se podrá volver a fijar en mi –Eriol sorprendido dejo de presionar los hombros de la chica, ocasión que esta aprovechó para escabullirse y salir del lugar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura se encontraba llorando amargamente sobre su cama, llevaba horas haciéndolo, al otro lado de la puerta ya no se oían ruidos –tengo que ir a trabajar, apenas termine vendré a verte- recordó que le había dicho Shaoran, un buen rato después el muchacho había vuelto, pero ella había guardado silencio esperando que él creyera que se había quedado dormida y ahora que no lo escuchaba tras la puerta, su llanto había vuelto, pero de repente se sobresaltó por un extraño ruido que provino del balcón. Al voltear su mirada nublada por las lágrimas hasta allá se encontró con un chico que ni estando ciega podría no reconocerlo, era Shaoran.

El muchacho había escuchado el llanto amargo de la princesa, porque no se había alejado de la puerta cuando ella supuestamente dormía. Pronto se acordó de un árbol que estaba junto al palco de la habitación de la princesa, así que inmediatamente subió por allí, tenía que hablar con ella, y ella lo escucharía le gustara o no, tenían que aclarar ese mal entendido. Pero Shaoran no se había dado cuenta que unos ojos celestes lo observaban cuando entraba al dormitorio de la hermana del rey.

-¡Que haces aquí?- preguntó Sakura parándose rápidamente mientras se secaba sus lágrimas.

-tengo que explicarte que sucedió allá abajo- dijo entrando a la habitación.

-todo estaba bastante claro Shaoran- replicó la princesa apartando la mirada del chico –ahora vete si no quieres que llame a los guardias-

-Sakura, solo déjame hablar, si quieres después llamas a los guardias, me echas del castillo o lo que quieras… pero por favor solo déjame explicarte…-

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

oh oh... hay problemas... XD

bueno, quiero agradecer x sus reviews a sakura-hilary y a nolee SyS :D

ya eso estaria siendo... xaus!!!

espero sus comentarios!!


	6. reconciliación

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

Capitulo 6: **"reconciliación"**

-Sakura, solo déjame hablar, si quieres después llamas a los guardias, me echas del castillo o lo que quieras… pero por favor solo déjame explicarte…- pidió Shaoran con la cara devastada por la tristeza.

-tienes 5 minutos- dijo Sakura tratando de ser lo más fría posible, no era para menos, creía ella, había visto como una chica le besaba en la cara y el no hacía nada para evitarlo.

-Nonaka es la hija biológica de mamá Chencha- comenzó el castaño –desde que la conozco a estado enamorada de mi, pero te juro Sakura, que yo no siento nada por ella¡en cambió a ti yo te amo!- suspiro mirando con esperanza que la princesa lo perdonara.

-¿entonces por que no la alejaste de ti?-

-por que estoy aburrido de hacer siempre lo mismo, por eso solo la ignoro-

-no se si creerte Shaoran- dijo Sakura sin mirarlo a la cara -¿cómo sabré si no estas jugando con mis sentimientos?-

-mi niña…- dijo el castaño mirándola tristemente –yo no me arriesgaría tanto solo para jugar contigo-

-¿arriesgarte?- repitió la pequeña mirándolo por fin a los ojos, pero Shaoran le dio la espalda.

-claro ¿O es que no sabes lo que me ocurriría si nos descubren? Me matarían- dijo acercándose nuevamente al palco –y hoy me subí por el balcón a tu habitación arriesgando que me vieran, solo para explicarte lo ocurrido, pero si no me quieres creer, es cosa tuya- miró por ultima ves a la princesa, para luego salir por donde mismo había entrado.

Sakura se quedó un buen rato pasmada mirando el balcón mientras las palabras de Shaoran se repetían una y otra ves en su mente. Cuando al fin reacciono fue cuando el chico estaba bastante lejos –perdóname Shaoran- susurro la princesa dejándose caer en su cama.

En ese instante alguien tocó la puerta -¡un momento!- gritó entrando al baño para lavarse la cara, una ves lista abrió la puerta encontrándose con su prima que venia a punto de llorar.

-¡Sakura!- exclamó Tomoyo abrazándola y rompiendo en llanto. La princesa tratando de no soltar a su prima, cerró dificultosamente la puerta y la guió asta su cama donde la sentó y se hincó frente a ella para verle la cara.

-¿qué ocurre Tommy-chan?- le preguntó preocupada.

-es… E… Eriol…- contestó la chica entre sollozos.

-¿el conde Hiragisawa?- Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza -¿le pasó algo malo?- ahora la chica negó -¿entonces que ocurre?-

-él… él… él se me declaró- contó al fin.

-¿y por eso te pones así?-

-no Sakura, lo que ocurre es que yo… yo también me enamoré de él-

-¡Pero Tomoyo¡Eso es fantástico!- dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie –no entiendo por que lloras-

-por Satoshi- susurró Tomoyo alzando la vista para ver a su prima y luego decir con voz más alta –Eriol no sabe de la existencia de Satoshi, y si lo llega a saber el no me va a querer Sakura-

-Tommy-chan- dijo Sakura tiernamente acariciándole la mejilla y sentándose junto a ella –tú no puedes estar segura de eso, además si él en verdad te quiere, te sabrá aceptar…-

-gracias Sakura- dijo sonriendo al fin.

-no hay por que- suspiró la castaña –por lo menos a una de las dos nos tiene que ir bien- miró hacia el lago que se divisaba al fondo del paisaje de la ventana.

-Saku¿estas bien¿Ocurrió algo con el cocinero?- preguntó Tomoyo preocupada tocándole el hombro.

-se llama Shaoran- corrigió la princesa –y si, tuvimos una pelea, por que vi como lo besaba una chica en la cara y me enojé-

-pero él te habrá explicado que ocurrió ¿no?- Sakura bajo la mirada y asintió con la cabeza -¿entonces cuál es el problema?-

-tengo miedo- susurro Sakura alzando la vista hasta su prima –tengo miedo que me ocurra lo mismo que a ti-

-pero Sakurita eso no lo puedes saber sin arriesgarte, además, no creó que Shaoran sea como él, si las pocas veces que lo he visto noto en su mirada todo el amor que te profesa-

-¿tú crees?-

-¡Claro! Pero ahora será mejor que nos lavemos la cara que hay que bajar a cenar-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shaoran se encontraba en su habitación, un pequeño cuarto color verde musgo, con una cama de una plaza y un pequeño armario, apenas y entraba luz por una pequeña ventana. Ya había terminado su trabajo de ese día y no tenía ganas de ver a nadie después de ver a Sakura, pero en ese momento Meiko entró en su cuarto sin siquiera avisar.

-¿qué haces aquí Nonaka?- preguntó el castaño con voz fría al verla.

-quería decirte que te vi esta tarde- Shaoran solo la miraba con indiferencia –cuando entraste a la habitación de la princesa… -esperó que él comentara algo, pero a no ver reacción en él preguntó -¿se puede saber que hacías allí?-

-no- respondió simplemente Shaoran –ahora vete quieres… -

-no, hasta que me digas que hay entra la princesa y tú- dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos

-eso no te interesa-

-¡Si me interesa Shaoran¿Qué no ves que yo te amo?-

-pero yo no ¡entiéndelo!- gritó el castaño –ahora vete si no quieres que te eche a la fuerza-

-esta bien, me iré, pero te lo advierto Shaoran, no dejaré que nadie que no sea yo este contigo, aunque pare eso tengas que desaparecer tú- lo amenazo Meiko saliendo al fin de la habitación, dando un portazo.

Shaoran se tiro a la cama bastante cansado donde el sueño lo venció hasta el otro día. El chico despertó al sentir constantes golpes en la puerta.

-Shaoran¿estas ahí?- se escuchó la voz de la señora Chencha al otro lado.

-entra- le dijo el muchacho levantándose perezosamente, inmediatamente después la puerta se abrió -¿pasa algo?- preguntó el castaño viendo a su madre adoptiva.

-¿haz hecho algo malo?- le preguntó Chencha a lo que el chico negó mirándola extrañada –es que la princesa te ha mandado a llamar, dijo que era urgente-

-¿a mi?- repitió Shaoran poniéndose de pie.

-si, será mejor que t apresures- el muchacho solo asintió y luego de vestirse se dirigió al dormitorio de la princesa donde le habían dicho que lo esperaba. Entró luego de recibir un breve pase, cerrando la puerta detrás de si-

-¿me mandó a llamar alteza?- preguntó el chico siendo lo más indiferente posible.

-Shaoran- susurro la princesa que se encontraba frente a él –perdóname- le pidió. El castaño la miró sorprendido –perdóname por no haberte creído- repitió acercándose a él mientras tomaba entre sus pequeñas manos una de las manos de él –es que estaba confundida y cuando vi que esa chica te besaba en la mejilla, yo pues…-

-te pusiste celosa- completó Shaoran sonriéndole a lo que Sakura asintió mientras sentía que Shaoran se soltaba de sus manos y ponía las suyas en sus mejillas –eso es una buena noticia, significa que me quieres-

-¿entonces me perdonas?- preguntó Sakura que recibió como respuesta un calido beso en los labios que ella no tardo en responder mientras le acariciaba la nuca. Pero se tuvieron que separar rápidamente al sentir la puerta abrirse

-¡Ups!- exclamo Tomoyo al ver a los sorprendidos chicos –disculpen, hagan como si no hubiera venido- dijo mientras salía risueña.

-¡maldición!- dijo Shaoran mirando aun hacia la puerta –tenemos que tener más cuidado- comentó mirando a Sakura a lo que esta asintió –y ya no nos podremos ver tan seguido-

-¡Que¿Por qué?- exclamó la pequeña castaña separándose del chico para verlo mejor.

-por que Nonaka me vio entrar por el balcón-

-pero… entonces ¿cómo nos veremos ahora?-

-no lo se, tendremos que acortar mis visitas, no es bueno que sepan que nos vean a solas…-

-¡Tomoyo!- exclamó de repente Sakura dejando a Shaoran confundido.

-¿eh¿Qué ocurre con tu prima?-

-ella nos puede ayudar, ella sabe lo de nosotros, así que nos puede acompañar para que no estemos solos y no levantamos sospechas- dijo sonriendo como niña que acababa de encontrar un dulce.

-¡no! Eso no- dijo el castaño comenzando a pasearse por la habitación –no me gustaría estar contigo con alguien más mirando, no seria lo mismo-

-¡pero Amor!- exclamó Sakura haciendo que Shaoran frenara su caminata y se le quedara mirando –yo preferiría mil veces que estemos con Tomoyo a no poder- fue interrumpida por Shaoran que se le acercó velozmente y la beso colocando sus manos en las caderas de la chica. Sakura cruzó sus brazos detrás del cuello del castaño mientras profundizaban el beso -¿qué fue eso?- pregunto la princesa cuando se separaron lo suficiente para verse a los ojos, pero tampoco tanto, cosa que sentían la respiración del otro chocar contra sus rostros.

-es que me encantó lo que me dijiste- sonrió.

-¿Qué prefiero que estemos con Tomoyo a que no nos veamos?-

-no, eso no, sino el sobrenombre que me diste-

-¿cuál¿Amor?- preguntó Sakura.

-si ese- respondió el chico volviendo a besarla.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tomoyo iba caminando bastante contenta, por que su prima había solucionado su problema con el cocinero, en dirección a su cuarto cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba del otro lado del pasillo, al voltear la vista se encontró con el conde Hiragisawa, lo que hizo que su sonrisa se esfumara por los recuerdos de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-Tomoyo, necesito hablar contigo- pidió Eriol, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta ver a la chica alejarse rápidamente, el muchacho la empezó a seguir hasta llegar a la habitación de la chica donde esta cerró la puerta, pero Eriol alcanzó a poner el pie para que no se encerrara –por favor, déjame entrar-

-no Eriol, será mejor que te vallas- dijo Tomoyo apoyándose en la puerta para que el peliazul no la abriera (se abría hacia adentro).

-si no sales de atrás de la puerta me veré obligado a hacer más fuerza Tomoyo, por favor sale-

-no, estas haciendo una escena, por favor vete si no quieres que te vean-

-no me importa que me vean Tomoyo, no me importa estar comprometido, por que yo te amo a ti, Tomoyo Daidouji- luego de decir esas palabras, Eriol sintió como la puerta se aflojaba, al abrirla se encontró con una habitación en tonos violetas donde en el centro había un juego de sillones y al fondo dos puertas, una de las cuales estaba entreabierta, pero no se alcanzaba a ver lo que había adentro y frente a él se encontraba Tomoyo llorando, por lo que como un impulso la abrazo.

-Eriol- dijo entre sollozos la chica –tienes que olvidarte de esto, no me conoces, no me puedes amar-

-entonces déjame conocerte- pidió separándose para limpiarle las lágrimas, pero Tomoyo solo negó tranquilamente con la cabeza, iba a decirle algo, pero fue interrumpida por una voz que provenía de una de las habitaciones.

-mamá- dijo el niño de un poco más de un año de cabellera rubia y ojos violetas -¿quen él?-

-¡Cariño!- exclamó sorprendida Tomoyo corriendo hacia el pequeño y tomándolo en brazos –no te escuche despertar…-

-¿Quién es ese niño Tomoyo?- preguntó el conde entre sorprendido y confundido acercándose hacia donde se encontraban.

-eh… Eriol… pues… veras…- trataba de decir Daidouji.

-¿es tu hijo?-

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡¡Oooh¡¡¡Quien es ese niño??? oO

¡¡¡Hola¡¡¡Estoy de vuelta!!! despues de 4 dias :D

jeej ia le quiero agradecer a valy-kou por su reviews que sinceramente me alegro el día por que yo ya pensaba que este capitulo se iba a quedar sin reviews ¬¬

jejejej ia eso seria ¡¡XaUs!! espero sus mensajitos... y que esta vez lleguen antes de que comience a agonisar XD


	7. la verdad de una doncella

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

Capitulo 7: **"La verdad de una doncella"**

-¿es tu hijo?- preguntó Eriol tonel seño fruncido viendo a Tomoyo que sujetaba nerviosa al niño sin contestarle -¿Es que acaso estas casada?- volvió a preguntar ansioso por escuchar un no y que ese niño era solo su hermano, pero la conversación entre ellos le hizo ver que sus pensamientos eran errados.

-mamá¿él e papá?- pregunto la criatura.

-No amor, no lo es, tú papá nunca vendrá- le contestó con ternura y a al ves tristeza Tomoyo.

-¿eres viuda?- preguntó entonces el conde.

-no- contestó Tomoyo sin atreverse a mirar a Eriol a la cara –no estoy casada, ni viuda, pero el niño si es mío-

-no, no comprendo Tomoyo- dijo el chico acercándose un poco mientras la vivolacea sujetaba más fuerte al pequeño, como si tuviera miedo a que se lo quitaran.

-hace… hace dos años- comenzó a explicar la chica decidida a contarle toda la verdad –yo… yo me escape del castillo junto al anterior encargado de los establos, yo lo amaba y supuestamente él también a mi, por eso nos fuimos- Tomoyo se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras su hijo se ponía a jugar con su pelo siendo observada detenidamente por el conde que escuchaba atentamente el relato –él nunca se quiso casar- continuó –decía que con eso lo nuestro perdería la magia, yo ingenuamente acepte… tiempo después quede embarazada de Satoshi, el mismo día en que me enteré de mi embarazo encontré en mi habitación una nota…-algunas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas -que… decía que él… él se había ido… con… con otra chica…y no, no volvería- Tomoyo rompió a llorar.

-no llode mami- dijo Satoshi haciendo que la chica sonriera levemente pero no paró el llanto. Levantó la vista encontrándose con Eriol confundido entre acercarse a consolarla o no.

-después de eso- dijo Tomoyo limpiándose las lágrimas –tuve que tragarme mi orgullo y volver al castillo, mi madre había muerto hace un tiempo, así que este era el único lugar al que podía acudir. Yo quise entrar a trabajar, pero Sakura insistió tanto, que termine volviendo a ser la que era antes, pero esta ves con alguien a quien cuidar-

-pero Tomoyo- dijo el chico al fin acercándose y agachándose frente a ella para que estuvieran a la misma altura, mientras el niño lo miraba confundido -¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada de esto?- preguntó con ternura.

-por miedo que te alejaras de mí… como todos después que conocen la verdad de Satoshi-

-yo no soy como todos Tomoyo, yo te amo y te amaré aunque tengas cien hijos, bueno quisá con diez ya lo estaría pensando- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Eriol!- exclamó sorprendida pero feliz la joven madre -¿no crees que sería demasiado difícil tener que cuidar de tantos niños?- bromeo.

-ni para una mujer como tú- dijo siguiéndole el juego y acariciándole la mejilla, y luego sin más aviso que ese acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso en la boca, acto que ella respondió feliz. Pero Eriol al poco tiempo se tuvo que separar por constantes golpes en la cabeza.

-tú no puede tocad a mamá, mamá solo mía- le dijo Satoshi enojado para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre que le sonreía.

-creo que te salió celoso el chico- dijo el conde mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se ponía de pie.

-¡Oh Eriol! lo siento mucho-

-no te preocupes- le sonrió -¿me dejas tomarlo un momento?- Tomoyo lo miró a él y luego al niño dudando –vamos querida, te juro que no lo dejare caer a modote venganza por sus golpes- la chica sonrió y le entrego con cuidado al pequeño.

-¿tú quen es?- le preguntó el pequeño una ves en sus brazos.

-el conde Eriol Hiragisawa, un amigo de tu mamá, pero si t quieres me puedes llamar Eriol- le contestó este mientras Tomoyo se ponía de pie –es igual a ti- comento luego a la chica.

-si, pero su pelo es igual al de su padre-

-¿todavía lo quieres?- preguntó Hiragisawa borrando su sonrisa.

-¿eh?-

-su padre, si todavía lo quieres-

Tomoyo sonrió meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro –yo ya no lo puedo querer, por que otro hombre me robó el corazón-

-¿y puedo saber quien es?- cuestiono el chico fingiendo indiferencia mientras jugaba con Satoshi.

-Tú- contestó la muchacha sonriendo mientras Eriol se volteaba a verla sorprendido.

-te juro- dijo sonriendo –que si tu hijo no pegara tan fuerte, ahora mismo te estaría besando-

-eso tiene solución- dijo Tomoyo tomando a su hijo en brazos y llevándolo a su habitación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shaoran y Sakura se encontraban sentados en la cama de esta última conversando de temas triviales cuando escuchan que alguien toca la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Sakura acercándose a la entrada mientras Shaoran la esperaba atrás.

-soy yo- contestó Tomoyo del otro lado, por lo que Sakura abrió inmediatamente la puerta sintiendo como alguien se agarraba de sus pie, al mirar en esa dirección se encontró con la cabeza de Satoshi que la abrazaba.

-hola tía Sakuda- saludó el chico sonriendo para luego entrar a la habitación corriendo. La princesa le sonrió al niño para luego alzar la vista y encontrarse a Tomoyo y Eriol, lo que la sorprendió.

-Tommy-chan, el ya sabe… ¿todo?- le preguntó Sakura.

-si Sakura, ya lo sabe- la tranquilizó su prima.

-¡Mamá!- se escuchó el grito de Satoshi que iba en busca de Tomoyo –hay un señod adento-

-¿esta con alguna visita princesa?- preguntó Eriol.

-bueno, pues, yo…- comenzó a balbucear Sakura nerviosa mientras los visitantes se daban cuenta de la presencia de Shaoran en la habitación, el que se encontraba sonrojado mirando al niño que lo delató.

-será mejor que me retire- dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia a todos los presentes para luego dirigirse a la salida (Tomoyo y Eriol ya habían entrado)

-espera Shaoran- interrumpió lady Daidouji –necesito hablar con usted, claro si tú me lo permites- dijo luego volteando a ver a su prima.

-pues yo…- dijo Sakura sonrojándose levemente –por mi no hay problema-

-perfecto- sonrió la chica –entonces Shaoran nos encontramos en la biblioteca en 10 minutos-

-como usted ordene- dijo el castaño haciendo una nueva reverencia y saliendo del lugar, siendo seguido por Tomoyo que tomó el camino contrario. Dejando solo a Eriol, Sakura y Satoshi en la habitación.

-tía- dijo el pequeño acercándose a la princesa y haciendo gestos para que lo levantara, cosa que ella hizo sonriendo –tenga cuiao con Eiol, pod que él doba besos sin permiso- le advirtió.

-¿a si?- dijo sonriendo la castaña haciéndose la desentendida y mirando de reojo a un sonrojado Eriol -¿por qué dices eso?- preguntó.

-pod que él le quitó un beso a mamá- contó el pequeño –pedo luego yo lo quite de encima con mis manitos- agrego luego sonriendo orgulloso.

-verá princesa yo…- trataba de decir Hiragisawa

-no tiene nada que explicar conde- lo calmó Sakura –al fin y al cabo estoy feliz de que mi prima halla encontrado a alguien que la quiera de verdad, sin importarle su pasado- le sonrió.

-pero…- dijo Eriol, volviendo a ponerse serio –aun hay un problema…-

-si- suspiró Sakura sentándose en su cama con Satoshi aun en brazos que jugaba con una medalla que estaba en el cuello de la princesa –nuestro compromiso-

-así es- afirmó el peliazul –tengo una idea para cancelarlo, pero no es completamente segura, además necesito de su aprobación-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¿Cuántos años llevas trabajando aquí?- preguntó Tomoyo a Shaoran una vez estuvieron en la biblioteca.

-nueve años- contestó este sin entender la trascendencia de la pregunta.

-entonces debes saber que fue lo que hice hace dos años atrás-

-según tengo entendido, usted se escapó con el antiguo encargado del establo, pero luego se arrepintió de su decisión y volvió al castillo-

-no estas tan lejos de la realidad- dijo la chica sentándose –pero eso no es todo lo que pasó-

-¿a no?- preguntó confundido el muchacho.

-no, aquel niño que viste en la habitación de Sakura, es hijo mío y de ese sujeto- confesó –él, antes de saber que sería padre, se escapó con otra mujer, entonces tuve que volver para poder darle un techo y comida a mi hijo-

-lo lamento mucho, lady Daidouji- dijo sinceramente el chico –pero no entiendo por qué me cuenta todo esto…-

-por que no quiero que mi prima pase por lo mismo-

-de eso no se tiene que preocupar- dijo Shaoran dando una triste sonrisa –yo soy consiente de que la princesa tiene toda su vida aquí, además yo no me veo capas de mantenerla con los mismos lujos que tiene aquí, se que lo mejor es que ella se quede en el palacio…-

-eres muy comprensible Shaoran- sonrió Tomoyo- pero entonces debes saber que algun día se tendrán que separar…-

-lo tengo bastante claro y cuando llegue el momento me haré a un lado y dejaré que ella siga su vida junto a un hombre a su altura…-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Días después. Mansión Hiragisawa._

-joven Eriol- dijo el mayordomo entrando al escritorio del conde –la señorita ya se encuentra aquí y le esta esperando en el vestíbulo-

-gracias Sotoshiba- contestó el ojiazul dejando a un lado sus papeles –dígale que iré en un momento-

El mayordomo asintió y haciendo una reverencia salió del lugar. Eriol e tanto ordeno rápidamente su escritorio y salió en busca de la recién llegada –que bueno que ya estás aquí- saludo sonriente el chico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

jojojojo aqui yo de welta :D bueno, depues de una agotadora tarde de estudio pa ayudar a mis amiguis pal examen de mñn estoy aqui pa subier el otro capitulo :D

quiero darle las gracias por sus reviews a **maguie**, a **paola **(etc, etc, mi pequeña prima Unn, jejeje), a **Suki-san the ice war** (pues ya ves que Eriol sigue queriendo a Tommy-chan igual :P eh, y espero que saku no te alla alcansado XD) y a **Marta Kou**

y ahora me voy!

xaus!

espero sus comentarios buenos o malos :P**  
**


	8. ¿amor a primera vista?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

Capitulo 8: **"¿Amor a primera vista?" **

-vine lo más rápido que pude- le sonrió la chica de pelo castaño y de ojos del mismo color que era de la misma altura del conde.

-eso me alegra- dijo Eriol acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla –y mucho más que hayas llegado bien-

-bueno, tenía que llegar así ¿no crees?- dijo divertida –no todos los días tu hermano se ofrece para presentarte al rey más guapo de todo el oriente-

-que bueno que te agrade la idea Nakuru- dijo el pequeño Hiragisawa –pero, yo quería pedirte un favor, no me interesa tener que ponerte en medio, pero eres la única que me puede ayudar-

-¿a qué te refieres Eriol?- preguntó la primogénita –me estas asustando-

-necesito que convenzas al rey para que cancele mi compromiso con la princesa-

-¡Que! Pero hermanito ¿te volviste loco?- preguntó sorprendida la castaña –he escuchado que la princesa Sakura es hermosa, y todo hombre que la conoce desea casarse con ella, es algo así como que los hechiza-

-pero ese "hechizo" como tu le dices, no funciona con los hombres que ya están enamorados-

-¡Oh Eriol!- exclamó maravillada la chica -¡te has enamorado y no me habías contado!-

-bueno… pues…- dijo el chico comenzando a sonrojarse –es que no tuve oportunidad, ya que fue después de que te fuiste de vacaciones que yo supe que ella me correspondía-

-¡Pero que buena noticia!- dijo la muchacha abrazándolo –te prometo que tratare de hacer todo lo posible por convencer al rey- agregó una vez lo soltó –pero no te aseguro nada, tienes que tener el cuenta que el no me conoce y no sabemos si lograré que el me tome la suficiente confianza-

-vamos Nakuru ¿cuándo un hombre se te a resistido?- bromeó el peliazul.

-en eso tienes razón- rió la chica de veinticuatro años –pero te advierto que no are nada que ponga en riesgo alguna relación que pueda tener con el rey ¡Es que esto es un sueño hecho realidad!- exclamo sonriendo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-estoy agotado-suspiró Toya dejándose caer detrás del escritorio mientras se frotaba las sienes -¿qué más queda para hoy?- le preguntó a Yukito que se encontraba de pie frente a él.

-bueno- dijo el de cabellos plateados mirando el pequeño pergamino donde tenia anotadas todas las actividades del rey –la próxima semana es la fiesta en la que se anunciara el compromiso de la princesa, por lo que vendrán el señor Hiragisawa y su hermana para conversar del tema-

-esta bien, cuando lleguen dígales que vallan al salón de reuniones y mande a llamar también a Sakura y Tomoyo- ordenó el rey.

-de inmediato- contestó Yukito asiendo una reverencia y retirándose.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¿tú edes el novio de tía Sakuda?- le preguntó el niño que se encontraba en los pies de Shaoran a este. Ambos se encontraban sentados en la cama de la princesa, mientras que esta y su prima se hallaban en el balcón conversando, pero al escuchar la pregunta del niño fueron al auxilio del cocinero que no sabía que contestar.

-eh, pues, yo, veras, es que, mira, yo- balbuceaba mientras a él se acercaban las chicas riendo.

-Satoshi- dijo la madre de este tomándolo en brazos –no debes hacerle esas preguntas al tío Shaoran¿no ves que lo pones muy nervioso?- rió.

-en todo caso pequeño- dijo Sakura mirándolo tiernamente -¿sabes guardar secretos?- preguntó al niño a lo que este asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza –bueno, entonces te voy a contar uno, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ni siquiera al tío Toya, a menos que quieras ver a tu tía triste-

-¡No!- dijo el infante –yo cuidade de que tía Sakuda sea feliz-

-Sakura… - dijo el castaño que ya se había puesto de pie mirando preocupado a la princesa por lo que iba a decir.

-no te preocupes, él no dirá nada- le dijo esta a Shaoran sonriendo confiada y luego se dirigió al niño –mira Satoshi, lo que sucede es que Shaoran y yo somos novio, pero mi hermano no lo puede saber por que a él no le gusta Shaoran-

-¿y pod que no?- preguntó mirando con desconfianza al hombre.

-no lo se, pero te aseguro que él es una muy buena persona y que me quiere de verdad- lo convenció Sakura. En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta y la castaña fue a abrir inmediatamente siendo seguida por su prima.

-princesa, lady Tomoyo- dijo Yukito haciendo una pequeña reverencia –el rey pide su presencia para una reunión con el conde Hiragisawa y su hermana para hablar sobre el anuncio de su compromiso- anunció.

-iremos de inmediato- le dijo la vivolacea por lo que el amigo del rey solo asintió y se retiró del lugar, luego la chica se dio vuelta para mirar al castaño -¿Shaoran podrías hacerte cargo de Satoshi mientras nosotras vamos?- le preguntó.

-¿qué¿Yo? No creo que sea buena idea- dijo el chico sorprendido –por favor- le pidió la prima de Sakura –es que no tengo niñera para él y todavía no es hora de su siesta, yo se que puedo confiar en ti-

-pero, pero yo- trataba de decir.

-vamos Shaoran- le dijo Sakura tomando al niño en brazos para luego pasárselo al chico –ya veras que no es muy difícil- le dio un corto beso en los labios –ahora nosotras nos tenemos que ir- sonrió mientras salía.

-te lo encargo mucho- dijo Tomoyo –si quieres puedes ir a la habitación de Satoshi, allí podrás encontrar sus juguetes- luego salió siguiendo a la princesa.

-creo que nos quedamos solos muchacho- dijo Shaoran al niño mientras veía la puerta ya cerrada.

-mejod- dijo el hijo de Tomoyo haciendo que el cocinero lo mirara extrañado –así tendemos una tadde de hombes- el chico al escuchar esas palabras del pequeñuelo se echó a reír.

-será mejor que me guíes a tu habitación muchacho- dejo saliendo del cuarto de la princesa –no sería bueno que nos encontraran aquí-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Toya, Sakura, Tomoyo y Yukito se encontraban en la sala de reuniones del rey esperando la llegada de los hermanos Hiragisawa, que en ese momento hacían su aparición.

-buenas tardes su majestad- saludo Eriol haciendo una reverencia al igual que Nakuru – permítame presentarle a mi hermana-

-Nakuru Hiragisawa- dijo esta sonriendo.

Toya al ver a la chica quedó mudo por la belleza de esta y por sobre todo por la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro –yo… esto… o sea…- trataba de decir el rey algo sonrojado mientras que sus más cercanos reían bien bajito por la anormal actitud del hombre. El cual al escuchar la suave risa de su hermana reaccionó sacudiendo su cabeza –yo soy Toya Kinomoto- dijo mientras que la mayor de los Hiragisawa aguantaba la risa por lo ovio que había dicho –l presento a mi hermana la princesa Sakura y mi prima lady Daidouji- se apresuró a decir para salir del bochorno en tanto las damas se saludaban con una pequeña cabezadita -¿y a qué debo su visita?- preguntó tomando asiento al igual que los demás.

-hemos venido para conversar sobre el anuncio del compromiso- le recordó Eriol risueño al igual que todos los que se encontraban en el lugar por el extraño comportamiento del primogénito Kinomoto.

-ah, cierto, bueno la idea es…-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¡No entiendo que me pasó!- exclamó Toya una ves estaba en su estudio con Yukito.

-yo creo que esa chica te hechizó amigo- le dijo el de cabellos plateados sonriendo –y justo a ti el que decía que el amor era fantasía de los campesinos-

-no digas tonteras Yukito- alegó el pelinegro –yo no me he enamorado, solo, solo- trataba de explicar –solo me confundió con su belleza-

-confundirse con la belleza- repitió Yukito bromeando –así que así se le llama ahora cuando se siente algo por alguna chica en especial-

-¡Ya cállate!- le dijo el rey lanzándole un pisa papeles metálico al muchacho que por suerte logró esquivar mientras reía. En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.

-adelante- dijo el rey.

-con permiso majestad- dijo Nakuru entrando al lugar – necesito pedirle que conversemos por favor-

-cla… claro- respondió inmediatamente el muchacho.

-entonces yo me retiro majestad- dijo Yukito haciendo una pequeña reverencia y guiñándole un ojo al rey, provocándole un pequeño sonrojo que paso desapercibido por la dama.

-¿y de qué quiere hablar?- le preguntó Toya acomodándose en su asiento y haciéndole un gesto a la chica para se sentara frente a él.

-bueno, yo- comenzó a decir lady Hiragisawa algo nerviosa –note durante la reunión de hace un momento que la princesa no se veía muy feliz con el compromiso-

-de eso no se tiene que preocupar, yo me encargaré de que ella asimile antes de la boda que casarse con el conde es la mejor opción para su vida-

-es que ese es el problema- dijo ella sorprendiendo a Toya –resulta que mi hermano tampoco esta feliz con el compromiso-

-pero ¿por qué?- exclamó asombrado el chico –si Sakura es la mujer más importante de todo Japón, debería de estar orgulloso de que le este dando esta oportunidad y que lo halla elegido a él de entre muchos otros hombres- dijo después claramente alterado.

-seamos claros majestad- dijo Nakuru bastante seria –a mi no me engaña, yo se que usted no eligió a mi hermano como cuñado por ser él, sino por que como lo traería a vivir al castillo, tendrá siempre cerca a su hermana para controlarla- el rey atónito iba a decir algo pero Nakuru no se lo permitió por que siguió hablando –además, usted debe de entender que como única pariente viva de Eriol, yo me preocupo por su felicidad y no quiero que quede tristemente ligado a la princesa mientras esté amando a otra chica-

-¿amando?- repitió Toya perplejo.

-si, amando- afirmó la castaña –y es correspondido, pero permítame que se lo diga, por este estúpido compromiso que usted armó por fines egoístas, él no podrá ser feliz con esa chica que tanto ama, quizá usted no conoce lo que es el amor, pero yo sí- sin saber por que, Toya al escuchar esas ultimas palabras sintió una punzada de celos en contra de la persona a la que ella amaba –yo se que es el sentimiento más lindo que se puede tener hacia otra persona- continuó –aunque la persona a la que se ame sea un bruto insensible que no conozca la palabra amor, por eso le pido majestad- ablandó su tono de voz –que si usted tiene corazón reconsidere por favor el compromiso de nuestros hermanos- pidió finalmente.

-¿quién es ese hombre?- interrogó el pelinegro mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a Nakuru.

-¿a que se refiere majestad?- preguntó la muchacha desconcertada.

-el hombre de quien usted está enamorada ¿quién es?- volvió a preguntar Toya tratando de tranquilizarse, ya que sin saber por que la mención de ese hombre lo alteraba.

-discúlpeme majestad- dijo Nakuru bastante azorada –yo vine a hablar del compromiso de mi hermano, no de mis sentimientos-

-¡pero yo quiero que me lo digas!- exclamó el chico.

-pero señor yo…-

-es una orden- interrumpió.

-es que- trataba de decir la hermana de Eriol.

-¡ahora!- gritó Toya poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa asustando con eso a la chica.

-bueno, yo…- decía esta completamente roja mirando al suelo – estoy enamorada… de… de usted-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ohoho! bueno hay esta el super plan de Eriol, solo esperemos que funcione... y que hará Toya ahora despues de tremenda confecion... jejejeje yo se y ustedes no :P

ya quiero agradecer por sus reviews a


	9. noche de sorpresas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

Capitulo 9: **"Noche de sorpresas"**

-bueno, yo…- decía la chica completamente roja mirando al suelo –estoy enamorada de… de… usted- confesó provocando que el chico de la impresión cayera pesadamente en su asiento mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave color carmín.

-yo, esto, yo- decía este asombrado –no entiendo por qué, cómo- murmuró.

-quizá usted no lo recuerde- dijo la muchacha acomodándose en su asiento sin alzar a vista –o quizá no me reconozca, pero en la fiesta de disfraces que su padre ofreció cuando usted cumplió los dieciocho, ahí nos conocimos, estuvimos bailando y esa noche usted- se llevo la mano a la boca y se acarició los labios suavemente ante los recuerdos- usted me besó y me dijo que me quería, yo quedé muy ilusionada ante su confesión, pero al día siguiente de improviso tuve que viajar a Inglaterra y cuando volví dos años más tarde, corrían rumores de que usted era un mujeriego y que no tomaba a ni una mujer enserio, entonces no quise volver a presentarme ante usted por…-

-entonces eres tú- dijo interrumpiéndola el hombre a la cabeza de Japón levantándose de su asiento y rápidamente rodeando el escritorio se hincó frente a la muchacha, le tomo con una mano el mentón acercando su rostro al de ella, pero solo lo suficiente para verla detenidamente a los ojos –si, eres tú… no lo puedo creer, pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver- susurraba emocionado mientras algunas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-no, no te entiendo-

-después de la fiesta, yo te busque, pero no sabía tu nombre, no sabía nada de ti, solo que tenías los ojos más hermosos que había visto, yo no fui mujeriego, solo te buscaba entre todas las mujeres del reino, pero ni una tenía tu sonrisa, ni me besaban como tu besaste esa noche…- de pronto se puso a reír suavemente haciendo que la chica lo mirara extrañado –y pensar que fue por ti que dejé de creer en el amor, por que cuando te fuiste pensé que me habías mentido cuando dijiste que me amabas, quede destrozado… porque, porque me había enamorado de ti con solo ver el brillo de tus ojos-

-¡Oh Toya!- exclamó la doncella emocionada, que sin más, acercó su rostro al de él dándole un tierno beso en la boca y el chico, luego de salir de la sorpresa, le respondió profundizando más aquella caricia.

-te amo Nakuru- susurró el rey antes de ponerse de pie –esto tenemos que celebrarlo- le sonrió ofreciéndole una mano para levantarla de su asiento –supongo que te quedas a cenar-

-no lo sé- dijo la chica feliz, haciendo que el chico la mirara aturdido -¿cancelaras el matrimonio de nuestros hermanos?- preguntó.

-¿eso es un chantaje?- la chica solo lo miró con cara de inocente, a la que Toya no se pudo resistir. La tomó de la cadera y acercándola a si comenzó a besarla mientras la chica apoyaba sus manos en el fornido pecho del joven –lo pensaré- dijo finalmente este cuando se separaron.

-pero tienes que pensarlo rápido, ya que en una semana se anunciara el compromiso- le recordó.

-no te preocupes por eso, si ese día no se anuncia su compromiso, entonces se anunciara el nuestro- lady Hiragisawa solo miraba atónita al muchacho –y no me vallas a decir que no- advirtió este –mira que ya te esperé durante siete años y no pienso dejarte ir de nuevo-

-y te aseguro que no lo haré- sonrió la chica mientras algunas lágrimas de felicidad comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Un día antes de la fiesta_

Toya Kinomoto, rey de Japón y su prometía lady Nakuru Hiragisawa se encontraban en la sala de estar privada del rey, estaban sentados mientras se abrazaban y conversaban.

-¿ya decidiste algo sobre el compromiso?- preguntó la chica.

-si, y creo que tienes razón, lo mejor es que ellos escojan con quien quieren casarse- respondió el pelinegro- por ultimo seré yo quien vea que la persona que escoja Sakura sea el adecuado, no tengo porque arruinarle la vida a tú hermano y a su chica-

-¡Oh Toya eres tan tierno!- exclamó la chica dándole un corto beso e los labios -¿y cuando piensas decirles?-

-nunca- sonrió el chico dejando desconcertada a su novia –mañana, en ves de anunciar su compromiso, anunciaré el nuestro-

-¡Que mañana que!- exclamó la doncella mirándolo sorprendido –Toya, no me puedes hacer esto, yo no puedo enfrentarme a los de la corte tan pronto, piénsalo bien, se supone que nos conocemos hace una semana, tus consejeros jamás aprobarán este enlace-

-y a mí que- dijo indiferente el hombre –yo soy el rey y me puedo casar cuando y con quien quiera-

-entonces será mejor que me valla- anunció lady Hiragisawa levantándose –que tengo que escoger mí mejor vestido para mañana-

-¿y es necesario que sea ahora?- preguntó Kinomoto poniendo cara de puchero mientras se levantaba y tomaba por la cintura a la castaña.

-si, además no sería bien visto que una dama como yo se quede hasta altas horas a solas con el rey-

-¿y tú crees que a mi me importa eso?-

-no, pero a mi si, así que adiós- le dio un beso en la mejilla y soltándose de su agarre salió de allí.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era una noche de tormenta, las gotas golpeaban fuertemente la pequeña ventana del cuarto. En la cama se encontraba un chico de cabellos castaños descansando, llevaba puesto un sencillo pantalón café y una camiseta blanca para protegerse del frío nocturno que se lograba filtrar por entre la sabana.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió silenciosamente sin que el muchacho se diera cuanta, dejando entrar a una persona que ligeramente se deslizó hasta la cama, donde se acostó. Suavemente comenzó a masajear los hombros del hombre que estaba dándole la espalda –Sakura- susurró este dándose vuelta sintiendo el delicado cuerpo que tenía junto a él y luego como unos labios se posaban en su boca, lentamente y sin abrir los ojos comenzó a responderle aquel roce –te amo Sakura- suspiraba ente besos que cada ves se hacían más apasionados. Mientras, tomando de la cadera a la chica la acercó más a él, bajó su mano por esa suave pierna hasta donde terminaba el camisón, que era solo un poco más arriba de la rodilla, aquella extremidad comenzó a subir por la suya, dejándole más fácil la tarea de acariciarle el muslo.

El chico comenzó a bajar sus besos por el cuello de la chica, hasta que sintió unas manos acariciándole por debajo de su camiseta buscando llegar al pantalón, esto lo hizo reaccionar, su Sakura no era así de atrevida. Abrió los ojos rápidamente al tiempo que se separaba de la mujer, encontrándose con el rostro de Meiko.

-¿qué ocurre Shaoran?- preguntó esta notablemente agitada.

-¿se puede saber que haces aquí?- dijo el castaño levantándose de la cama.

-¿y que crees?- dijo tranquila la chica como si fuera lo más normal entrar a media noche a la habitación de un chico y comenzar a besarlo -¿o que esperabas¿qué fuera tu princesita?-

-no digas tontera Nonaka y vete de aquí-

-no, no me iré- dijo la pelirroja para luego agregar con voz seductora abriendo las sabanas dejando ver su provocativo camisón –ahora ven- lo invitó –para que terminemos lo que estábamos haciendo-

-estas loca Nonaka- dijo el hombre tomando un chaleco negro y saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo. Quedando la chica sola y bastante enojada dentro del lugar.

Shaoran comenzó a caminar por el castillo y sin darse cuenta llegó al pasillo que daba a la habitación de la princesa. Se detuvo un momento para observar la fuerte tormenta que había en el exterior por un gran ventanal, en ese instante sintió como alguien chocó contra él en medio de la oscuridad, haciéndolo caer y luego esa persona también cayó sobre él. El chico se asustó al principio, pero luego un rayo que iluminó el lugar le permitió reconocer la delicada silueta de la princesa –Sakura- llamó el chico, pero no obtuvo respuesta más que el sonido de un trueno, que provocó que la castaña se sujetara fuerte del pecho del muchacho mientras hundía allí también su cabeza -¿Sakura estas bien?- preguntó él levantándole la cabeza, encontrándose con la cara de la princesa llena de lágrimas -¿qué ocurre?-

-me… me dan miedo las tormentas- confesó temblando.

-pero Sakura- dijo tiernamente el cocinero mientras se sentaba al igual que ella y después la abrazaba –no debes temerles, tú estas dentro del castillo y la tormenta se quedara afuera-

-si, lo sé… pero, pero es que dicen que en noches como estas es cuando salen los fantasmas- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica.

-así que ese era el problema- sonrió el castaño –haremos algo, iremos a tu habitación, te acostaras nuevamente y yo me quedaré al lado tuyo hasta que te tranquilices- propuso.

-¿y no permitirás que no se me acerque ni un fantasma?-

-ni uno- prometió el chico levantándose y ayudándola a ella a hacer lo mismo.

De la mano, fueron a la habitación de Sakura, donde esta se volvió a acostar bajo las suaves sabanas de su cama.

-gracias Shaoran- le dijo al muchacho cuando ya estaba más calmada.

-no tienes nada que agradecer- dijo este mientras se sentaba junto a ella y le acariciaba la mano –sabes que yo hago lo que sea por ti-

-acuéstate junto a mi- pidió la princesa.

-no, yo no debería- se negó el chico.

-vamos Shaoran, tampoco deberías estar aquí, ni besarme, ni llamarme por mi nombre ¿qué diferencia habría si te acuestas a mi lado hasta que me duerma?- alegó la chica.

Shaoran sonrió -¿te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?- preguntó recostándose de lado al igual que ella para verse de frente.

-más de un millón de veces- aseguró la pequeña Kinomoto, mientras se acercaban para besarse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La chica golpeaba insistentemente la puerta de la habitación del rey, hasta que el hombre apareció detrás de esta.

-¿qué demonios sucede para que me despiertes a esta hora?- preguntó Toya visiblemente enojado.

-disculpe majestad- dijo Meiko haciendo una reverencia –pero creí que sería necesario avisarle que vi a un chico entrar en la habitación de la princesa-

-¡Qué?- se sorprendió el pelinegro –debiste haber estado alucinando, mi hermana jamás dejaría entrar a alguien a su habitación a estas horas-

-si quiere lo puede comprobar usted mismo, deben de seguir allí- aseguró la de ojos celestes.

-esta bien, iré, pero conste que si no hay nadie tú saldrás muy mal parada de esto- advirtió el rey que salió de su cuarto para dirigirse al de su hermana, siendo seguido por Nonaka. Una vez allí iba a tocar la puerta pero la pelirroja lo detuvo.

-no se lo recomiendo majestad- le dijo –si es que están allí y usted golpea, los alertará y el chico se podrá esconder-

el rey no contestó, pero hizo caso y tan solo abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la imagen de su hermana acostada, siendo besada por un chico. Por la impresión, no se dio cuenta cuando la chica que lo había guiado hasta allí se escabullía.- ¡Sakura!- exclamó, haciendo que los enamorados se separaran bruscamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh no!! Los han descubierto, maldición todo por culpa de esa Meiko ¬¬

emm.. bueno gracias por sus reviews a: **maguie**, **danioska** y **Juchiz** (a todos ellos: me alegro que les alla gustado el fic :). ah y tambien a los del capitulo pasado que se me olvido guardarlo antes de subirlo Un.n **nolee SyS** (bueno ya viste cual era el plena de eriol, y espero que se te alla aclarado tu duda, y con respecto a que Shaoran es insensible, lo que pasa es que cree que eso es lo mejor ya que lo suyo con sakura es algo imposible), **Suki-san the ice war** (jejeje ojala te recuperes pronto de las heridas que te dejo sakura :P), **hibari usui **(pues fijate que coincidencia yo tambien creo que el fic ta bonito XD... -¬¬ creo que esta nena no conoce lo que es la humildad.. :D), **coty** (jejeje, pues mira no te puedo decir si estas lejos o cerca respecto a tus supociciones sobre el pasado de shaoran por que la historia perdería la gracia, pero yo creo que en algunos capitulos más se tratará ese tema) y por ultimo **agos**(pues bien, aqui ya hay muchas complicaciones U.U)

bueno, eso sería.

xaus!!!! besitos!


	10. consecuencias de un amor prohibido

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

Capitulo 10: **"consecuencias de un amor prohibido"**

-¡Sakura!- exclamó haciendo que los enamorados se separaran bruscamente -¿qué se supone que haces con ese mocoso?- preguntó alterado.

-To, Toya- dijo sorprendida la castaña sentándose al igual que Shaoran mientras se tomaban la mano.

-¡guardias!- gritó el hombre sin apartar la vista de la pareja.

-no, Toya ¿qué vas a hacer?- preguntó la chica preocupada mientras se abrazaba a Shaoran.

-¿y que crees Sakura? Ahora suelta a ese tipo- ordenó.

-no, no lo haré, Toya, yo amo a este hombre- explicó abrazándose más al chico que permanecía en silencio mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos al igual que por los de la princesa –yo, yo no lo dejare-

-no digas tonteras, tú no puedes enamorarte de ese sujeto-

-¿Por qué no¿Por qué yo no me puedo enamorar de Shaoran y tú si de lady Hiragisawa-

-no te atrevas a compararlos- advirtió el pelinegro –existe una gran brecha de diferencia entre los dos, Nakuru es la hermana del conde, en cambio ese sujeto- miró despectivamente a Shaoran –ese sujeto no te llega ni a los pies Sakura, por favor abre los ojos-

-sabes que su posición a mi no me importa Toya- alegó la de ojos esmeralda. En ese momento un par de hombres uniformados llegaron a la habitación.

-capturen a ese hombre- ordenó el mayor de los Kinomoto.

-¡No!- gritó Sakura abrazando más fuerte al cocinero, al igual que él a ella.

-calma corazón- le pidió el chico a la princesa –ya veras que pronto todo estará bien, estaremos juntos- los hombres uniformados llegaron donde la pareja y agarraron a Shaoran para separarlo de la muchacha, pero solo lograron sujetarle los brazos hacia atrás por que la princesa se negaba a soltarlo, mientras ambos lloraban ante la inminente separación.

-¡no Shaoran!- decía la chica –Shaoran yo te amo, no te alejes de mí, prometiste que me cuidarías de los fantasmas-

-y lo seguiré haciendo- prometió el castaño –eso no lo dudes por que yo también te amo- besó a Sakura, pero la caricia no duró mucho por que sintió como lo apartaban de ella y antes de que lo sacaran de la habitación logró ver como el rey sujetaba a su hermana que trataba de liberarse

-¡SAKURA TE AMO!- gritó el chico desesperado -¡POR FAVOR NO LO OLVIDES!-

-¡ESO JAMÁS SHAORAN!- le respondió la princesa llorando desconsolada -¡POR QUE YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO!- unos segundos después dejo de escuchar los pasos de los hombres que se llevaban a su amado y sintió como Toya la soltaba suavemente -¡Vete Toya!- le gritó histérica -¡vete no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!-

-ya veras Sakura que esto lo hago por tu bien, por que soy tu hermano y quiero tu felicidad- dijo tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

-¡tú no eres mi hermano!- dijo escandalizada la chica –si fueras mi hermano no me harías esto- siguió llorando mientras le tiraba al chico todo lo que estaba a su alcance -¡vete¡Vete que quiero estar sola!- gritaba.

El monarca asintió –mañana cuando estés tranquila vamos a conversar- avisó mientras salía dejando a la pequeña princesa sola llorando amargamente, algo que no dejó de hacer hasta muchas horas después, cuando el sueño la venció.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando Nakuru Hiragisawa y su hermano llegaron al palacio al día siguiente sintieron que algo andaba mal, los empleados comenzaban a susurrar al verlos pasar y uno que otro se quedaba viendo a Eriol. Cuando pasaron junto a la cocina, lograron ver como una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo canoso lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿ocurrió algo cuando no estábamos Toya?- le preguntó Nakuru a este una ves llegaron a su estudio.

-si- contestó el hombre –anoche encontré a un sujeto en la habitación de mi hermana- contó –según he investigado trabajaba en la cocina y al parecer llevaba ya tiempo viéndose con Sakura-

-¡Oh cielos! Esto es terrible- exclamó la castaña -¿y que vas a hacer?-

-lo único que puedo- dijo para luego mirar a Eriol –su matrimonio se adelantará para celebrarlo en 2 semanas más-

-¡dos!- repitió sorprendido el peliazul –pero… eso… no… no puede… no- balbuceó para luego salir rápidamente del lugar.

-¡pero Toya! Por ¿por qué?- preguntó la doncella confundida

-por que es la única forma de sacar a ese tipo de la vida de mi hermana, no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a Tomoyo-

-¿Tomoyo¿Te refieres a tu prima?-

-si. Ella hace unos año se había escapado con un chico de baja clase social, el cual después la abandonó para escaparse con otra chica- explicó el pelinegro –pero eso ya es cosa del pasado- continuó –ahora quiero saber qué harás tú por la decisión que acabo de tomar- dijo preocupado acercándose a la chica.

-te puedo asegurar que el compromiso no lo voy a romper- dijo para la tranquilidad del rey –pero eso si, creo que como castigo, te ignoraré hasta la boda-

-¡qué! Pero, pero- trató de decir, pero la chica le dio una sonrisa y luego salió.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tomoyo se encontraba en el cuarto de Satoshi, vistiendo a su hijo, cuando sintió que alguien tocó la puerta. Salió a abrir dejando al pequeño jugando. Al otro lado se encontró con Eriol, que al verla la abrazó.

-E, Eriol- dijo sorprendida la chica respondiéndole el abrazo, sintiendo como el conde comenzaba a sollozar -¿qué te ocurre Eriol?- preguntó –me estas asustando-

-me voy a casar- dijo sin soltarla –me tengo que casar con tu prima en dos semanas más-

-¡que!- dijo Tomoyo sorprendida separándose un poco del chico mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos -¿por qué? Tú dijiste que tu hermana estaba convenciendo a Toya-

-lo sé, pero anoche descubrieron a Shaoran con la princesa- dijo el de ojos azules limpiándose las lágrimas y luego limpiando las de ella –y ahora tendremos menos tiempo para buscar una solución-

-bueno quizás sea lo mejor- dijo la mujer dando una falsa sonrisa –quizá no estaba n nuestro destino estar juntos-

-no digas tonteras amor- la retó Eriol –yo nací para estar a tu lado, con ninguna otra mujer seré feliz, solo tú llenas mi corazón-

-pero tenemos que hacernos la idea- la muchacha cerró los ojos mientras la lágrimas empapaban su rostro nuevamente –en dos semanas más tú serás el marido de mi prima y no nos podremos seguir viendo-

-así parece, poro yo no quiero dejarte- Eriol la abrazó más fuerte tratando de olvidar lo que le esperaba el futuro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

era un lugar bastante frío ubicado en las mazmorras del castillo, las paredes y el piso eran de piedra y estaba dividido en distintas celdas, que ahora estaban todas vacías, excepto una, en donde se encontraba un chico recostado en la "cama" la que solo era algunas tablas de madera sujetas a la pared. Había sido llevado hasta allá aquella noche, luego que lo descubrieran en la habitación de la princesa.

Se escucharon unos pasos, pero el castaño no les hizo caso pensando que era el guardia en su ronda.

-con que tercer puesto en la cocina real y encargado de repostería- resonó la voz del rey en la habitación haciendo que el chico se levantara inmediatamente -¿con ese puesto esperabas tener a mi hermana¿Pedirla en matrimonio?- preguntó irónicamente -¿o quizás te la llevarías de aquí?-

-discúlpeme que se lo diga majestad- dijo Shaoran mirando a los ojos al monarca –pero a pesar de ser solo un cocinero, tengo bien claro que jamás usted me daría la bendición para casarme con su hermana, además, yo no sacaría a Sakura del castillo sabiendo que ella tiene a sus seres más queridos aquí.

-entonces ¿por qué te metiste con ella?- preguntó enfadado el rey –¡solo para hacerla sufrir!-

-se equivoca señor- le dijo el chico –me mantuve con ella para hacerla feliz antes de que usted le arruine la vida-

-maldito mocoso- insulto Toya –será mejor que ya vallas pensando en tu ultimo deseo, en dos semanas más serás ejecutado- avisó dejando sorprendido al cocinero, no quería creer que en solo 14 días aproximadamente ya no estaría en ese mundo.

-¡espere!- le gritó al pelinegro que se disponía a salir –quisiera saber bajo que cargo voy a ser asesinado¿por pasar tiempo con la princesa y preocuparme por ella como nunca lo hizo usted¿O por hacerla feliz y amarla como ningún otro hombre lo ha hecho¿Cuál de las dos majestad?-

-mira cocinerito- dijo el hermano de Sakura mirándolo con odio –si no te mato ahora mismo es por que quiero estar vivo para el matrimonio de mi hermana- informó para luego salir del lugar.

Shaoran quedo sorprendido ante aquella revelación del rey. Su Sakura, su Sakura se casaría en solo dos semanas con el conde Hiragisawa, en solo dos semanas dejaría de ser su Sakura y pasaría a ser la señora del conde. Sabía que tarde o temprano se tendrían que separar, pero maldición¡por qué tendría que ser tan pronto, debió haberlo pensado mejor antes de enamorarse de la princesa, sabía que era algo imposible estar con ella para siempre, pero aun así, permaneció a su lado y ahora sufriría como un loco al saber que ella compartiría su vida con otro hombre, maldita sea, tenía que buscar una forma para huir de allí como sea, no soportaría estar cerca de Sakura estando ella casada, no sabía cuanto tiempo le darían de vida luego del matrimonio, pero aunque fuera solo un segundo, no aguantaría el dolor, se iría lo más pronto posible, se iría lejos, a china, para allá se iría, total, por alguna razón sabía hablar el idioma de aquel país así que ese no sería un problema, el problema era como salir de allí…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despues de una larga mañana (que se extendio hasta las 4 de la tarde) de compras navideñas les dejo aquí el capitulo que más me dolio escribir :( aaa hahahahah ! no pueden matar a mi shaoran :(

emmm jejej ia gracias por sus reviews a: **Juchiz **(sinceramente creo que muchos sentimos lo mismo ante esa ...Xd) **Princeas Sakura**, **dani!! **(como ves el noviasgo no sigue ( es que Toya no puede creer que puede haber amor entre distintas clases sociales¬¬) **Zaphi-chan **(hola creo que tomare en cuenta tu consejo y trataré de explicar bien como comenzó todo entre Toya y Nakuru y el pasado de tomoyo en algunos capitulos más) **agos **(creo que ubieras preferido no saber lo que pasaba nooo!! van a matar a mi shaoran!!!!buaaa!! ejemm...digo... mejor esperemos el otro capitulo XD)

emm... bueno... eso sería por hoy :D q tengo q ir a comprar más regalos navideños U-U

apropocito ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! y espero q como regalito me dejen un review no 8-) XD

ya, pasenla bien!!!

xaus!!

besitos!


	11. la única solución

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

Capitulo 11: **"La única solución"**

Ya eran 5 días seguidos en que Sakura no salía de su habitación y no permitía que nadie entrara exceptuando la chica que le llevaba la comida y su prima Tomoyo. Esta última le había informado sobre el cambio de la fecha de su matrimonio, pero no así sobre el destino que le esperaba a Shaoran, ya que temía que por esa noticia la princesa se podría deprimir más de lo que ya estaba e hiciera una locura.

Su hermano la iba a ver un par de veces al día, pero ella no lo dejaba entrar y solo se limitaba a ignorar sus llamados tras la puerta.

Pero ese día había sido el peor de todos, le habían mandado su vestido de novia, lo que indicaba que la decisión de Toya era irreversible. Estuvo llorando toda la mañana, hasta que llegó su prima.

-Tomoyo, ya no soporto esto- dijo Sakura que estaba sentada sobre su cama abrazándose a si misma con nuevas lágrimas amenazando por salir.

-cálmate Sakura- intentó tranquilizarla la vivolacea –ya veras que pronto todo volverá a ser como antes-

-no, aunque el matrimonio sea cancelado, nada será igual, por que estoy segura que Toya hará hasta lo imposible para que no pueda ver más a Shaoran, y sin él mi vida jamás será igual-

-vamos Saku, ya encontraremos una solución- trató de animarla.

-¡Oh Tommy-chan!- exclamó la princesa poniéndose a llorar nuevamente –me encantaría creerte, necesito tanto ver a Shaoran-

-entonces iré a hablar con Eriol- informó la madre de Satoshi-

-¿con el conde?- preguntó extrañada la de ojos esmeralda.

-si, el me contó que encontró una forma de entrar a las mazmorras sin ser visto-

-¿estas segura?- dijo la castaña ilusionada secándose las lágrimas.

-si, es más, iré ahora mismo a hablar con Eriol para convencerlo de que te lleve a ver a Shaoran- sonrió acercándose a la puerta –come algo, que a Shaoran no le gustará saber que estas más flaca por su culpa- dijo luego saliendo de la habitación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era cerca de media noche, en cualquier momento Tomoyo la iría a buscar para ir por fin a ver a Shaoran. Vestía con un sencillo vestido en tonos oscuros para poder camuflarse en la noche y llevaba el pelo amarrado en una coleta.

Escucho tres golpes tras la puerta, lo que le indicaba que su prima estaba afuera, salió rápidamente de la habitación –pensé que ya no vendrías- dijo pero sin perder la sonrisa que llevaba desde el momento en que Lady Daidouji le dijo que esa noche vería a su amado.

-no podía faltar Sakura- sonrió la vivolacea –ahora apurémonos que Eriol nos espera-

-si- dijo la castaña y comenzó a seguir a su prima que la guiaba por el castillo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que la chica llevaba solo una bata y bajo esta su ropa de dormir -¿estabas acostada Tomoyo?- preguntó.

-si- contestó simplemente esta- pero no te preocupes, que solo te dejaré donde te juntaras con Eriol y luego me iré, supongo que podrás volver sola a tu cuarto ¿no?-

-si. No hay problema-

-bien, porque ya llegamos- sonrió apuntando hacia el ventanal –tienes que salir por allí, Eriol llegará en cualquier momento, yo me tengo que ir por que Satoshi se puede despertar- explicó la chica de 19 años.

-no te preocupes, estaré bien- sonrió la princesa dándole un beso en la mejilla a su prima y luego salió. Se quedó unos minutos esperando en la oscuridad, hasta que sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, iba a gritar, pero le taparon la boca.

-no sería bueno gritar- dijo la voz del conde soltando a la chica.

-¡Oh lord Hiragisawa! Me ha causado un susto de muerte- exclamó Sakura llevándose una mano al corazón.

-discúlpeme, no fue mi intención. Pero tenemos que apurarnos para que puedas estar más tiempo con Shaoran-

-muchas gracias- dijo la castaña.

-no hay por que, ahora sígame- dijo el muchacho a lo que ella asintió. Comenzaron a caminar rodeando el castillo refugiados por la oscuridad de la noche, que al parecer estaba de su parte, por que no había luna que delatara sus sombras.

Caminaron durante casi 10 minutos y al llegar a un lugar en donde las paredes del castillo estaban cubiertas casi completamente por enredaderas, Eriol se detuvo. Comenzó a tirar de una compuerta de piedra muy bien camuflada, al cabo de un rato logró abrirla para darle paso a la princesa. Al otro lado había una escalera de caracol que era de piedra al igual que las paredes y el techo, lo único que la iluminaba eran unas cuantas antorchas ubicadas a una considerable distancia.

-este camino ha de ser usado como salida de emergencia en momentos de guerra- comentó el peliazul cuando llegaban al final de la escalera –muy bien- dijo una ves en el final sacando una pequeña piedra de la pared y mirando por el espacio que quedaba –el guardia tiene su ronda cada hora y media, así que en una hora vendré a buscarla, mientras estaré arriba para que puedan hablar tranquilamente- explicó -¿alguna duda?-

-no- sonrió la princesa –muchas gracias Eriol, ya veo que mi prima hizo una buena elección-

-gracias princesa- dijo el muchacho sonrojándose levemente.

-Sakura- corrigió esta –puedes llamarme Sakura, ya que seremos como cuñados ¿No?- sonrió.

-bueno, será mejor que se apure Sakura, o tendrá menos tiempo para estar con Shaoran- dijo el conde abriendo la nueva puerta de piedra dándole el paso a la joven para luego cerrarla tras ella.

El lugar en que se encontraba ahora hubiera estado completamente oscuro sin o hubiera estado prendida una antorcha en la puerta de entrada (la original). La chica sintió un ruido detrás de ella, asustada se dio vuelta, para percatarse que solo habías ido un ratón. Volvió a situar la vista en las celdas. Todas estaban vacías, exceptuando la del centro, donde divisó aun hombre durmiendo incómodamente, dándole la espalda.

-Shaoran- susurró acercándose hasta donde las barras de hierro se lo permitían.

El chico abrió los ojos al escuchara alguien susurrar su nombre, pero creyó estar soñando ya que la voz le sonó bastante parecida a la de Sakura, además que según sus cuentas ya era bien entrada la noche (no podía saber la hora exacta porque al sitio no llegaba luz natural), pero un segundo llamado lo hizo levantarse, encontrándose frente afrente con la princesa.

-Sakura- dijo el chico frotándose lo ojos para asegurarse que lo que veían o era producto de su imaginación y se acercó rápidamente a ella cuando lo comprobó.

-¡Oh amor! Tenía tantas ganas de verte- exclamó la castaña cuando ya solo los separaban los barrotes.

-cariño, no deberías estar aquí- le retó el cocinero pero sin perder la ternura que tenías u voz cuando hablaba con ella –no quiero ni pensar en lo que te harían si te descubren aquí-

-no me descubrirán- aseguró confiada –Eriol me ayudó avenir, además necesitaba verte y que alguien me digiera que es lo que piensa hacer mi hermano contigo, Tomoyo no me ha querido decir nada-

-así es mejor- le acarició tiernamente la mejilla en tanto le daba un beso en la frente- de todos modos me iré de aquí-

-te ¿te iras?- repitió la de ojos esmeralda.

-si, el conde me esta ayudando para irme el día de tu boda, por que todos estarán preocupados de ella y no notaran cuando me valla, o por lo menos, no inmediatamente-

-pero, pero- balbuceaba Sakura cerrando los ojos para pensar un poco y luego abrirlos para mirara su amado con decisión –iré contigo- dijo.

-¡No!- contestó alarmado el hombre –tú no puedes venir, tienes toda tu vida acá, tus seres queridos, tus cosas- trató de convencerla.

-sacrificaría todo eso por ir contigo Shaoran- dijo la chica dándole un corto beso en los labios, algo incómodo por las rejas.

-pero Sakura- siguió alegando el chico cuando se separaron –tú no puedes estar segura de que no te haré lo mismo que le hicieron a tu prima- dijo como ultima esperanza de que se quedara en el castillo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-claro que lo estoy- ratificó –por que sé que me amas- le tomó las manos mirándolo cariñosamente.

-¡no!- dijo Shaoran dándole la espalda mientras la castaña lo miraba confundida –yo, yo no¡yo no te amo!-

Sakura guardo silencio tras las sorpresivas palabras del de ojos castaños -¡mentira!- gritó luego cuando las lágrimas amenazaban con salir –no te creo…- sollozaba –no te creeré… al menos que, que m emires a los ojos y lo repitas-

El hijo adoptivo de la señora Chencha suspiró dándose vuelta para mirara las hermosas esmeraldas de la princesa –yo, yo- trataba de decir –yo no, no…¡maldita sea, Sakura!- explotó abrazándola por entre lo barrotes –es por que te amo que no quiero que vengas conmigo- explicó- yo no creo poder darte todo lo que necesitas-

-pero yo solo te necesito a ti- se sujetó más a él –además tendrás que escoger, o me voy contigo, o me voy sola, pero en el castillo no me quedaré-

-pero, pero Sakura ¿por qué?-

-por que yo no me pienso unir a la única persona que ha hecho feliz a Tomoyo-

-Sakura- la besó- ¿sabes a todo lo que nos tendremos que enfrentar allá?-

la chica se le quedo mirando un momento –eso ¿eso significa que me dejaras ir contigo?-

el hombre asintió –pero tendrás que prometerme que volverás a pensar esta loca idea nuevamente, teniendo en cuenta que allá será un lugar nuevo, empezaremos desde cero, habrá gente nueva, otro idioma…-

-por eso no hay problema- interrumpió la flor de cerezo –de chic ame enseñaron el idioma, porque estaba comprometida con un chino, pero él murió en un extraño accidente-

-entonces tenemos ese punto a favor, porque tal parece que a mi de chico también me enseñaron ese idioma y no se me olvido- sonrió.

La parejas e mantuvo abrazada durante largo tiempo en silencio, hasta que llegó Eriol y los interrumpió.

-Sakura, tenemos que irnos antes de que venga el guardia- dijo el peliazul.

-si- contestó la castaña para dirigir luego la mirada a Shaoran –cuídate- le pidió dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-tú igual- respondió el chico –y por favor piénsalo bien, para que estés segura de que esta es la decisión correcta.

-no te preocupes- sonrió Sakura y se retiró junto a Eriol. Subieron las escalera sen silencio hasta que la chica se decidió a hablar- Eriol¿qué haría usted si para el día de la boda yo no

aparezco?-

-bueno, una sorpresa no será- dijo indiferente el chico mientras abría la puerta para salir del castillo y le daba el paso la princesa –pero me gustaría saber el por qué de su desaparición-

-me escaparé con Shaoran- informó la muchacha dejando sorprendido al de gafas.

-¿esta usted segura?- preguntó este –piense en todo lo que dejará atrás-

-estoy completamente segura- afirmó la ojiverde –ahora mi hermano tiene a Nakuru, así que no se sentirá solo y Tomoyo y Satoshi te tienen a ti, por lo que mi lugar ahora es con l apersona que más amo, o sea, Shaoran. Así que espero que tal como lo ayudaras a él, también me ayudes a mía escapar- pidió.

-si eso es lo que le dicta su corazón Sakura, con gusto la ayudaré- sonrió el conde mientras que llegaban al ventanal por el que Sakura debía entrar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

holitas aqui toy de nuevo con el nuevo capitulo antes de estresarme al entrar nuevamente al colegio aunque sea solo por una premiacion y el profe ni siquiera me quiso decir cual premio me gané¬¬, aunque da por que todos solo son unos simples diplomas.

emm.. volviendo al tema que nos comboca¡ay! ojala que se puedan escapar juntitos (L)-(L)XD.

jejeje Un-nbueno ahora a agradecer por sus reviews a: **Juchiz **(hey! yo me uno a ti para ir a darle de palos a Toya XD), **sakuritalilove o dani!!** (jejej me encanta poner el nombre completo joajoajoa...8-) emmm digo yo te apaño para ir a matar a Toya y Nonaka :D)** agos** (si fue muy triste :'( pero ya veras que las cosas mejoraran:D) **Suki-san the ice war** (bueno, nadie quiere que maten a Shao, o sea que va a pasar con todas sus admiradoras!! aaahh me muero con el!! emm..-muchas telenovelas venezolanas- bueno, pero como decia antes, las cosas ya van a mejorar)

y ahora les quiero desear a todas ellas que me dejan reviews y también a los que no (.¬¬) ¡FELIZ AÑO NUIEVO! y que tengan un lindo lindo lindo 2007.

emm.. creo que eso sería espero sus comentarios

xaus!!

besitos.


	12. El escape

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

Capítulo 12: **"El escape"**

-Sakura, Sakura despierta- decía la vivolacea moviendo suavemente a su prima que dormía placidamente –Sakura, recuerda que hoy comienzas tu nueva vida-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shaoran dormía algo inquieto cuando sintió unas pisadas en la mazmorra. Se levantó encontrándose con el conde frente a él -¡levántate maldito bastardo!- gritó este mirando hacia la puerta, por lo que el castaño lo miró extrañado. Luego el recién llegado se volteó hacia él con una amable sonrisa –plan de distracción- explicó abriendo la celda y entrando en ella –convencí al idiota del guardia que vendría a burlarme de ti y conseguí que me entregara las llaves- siguió ablando, entregándole el objeto mencionado –le entregaré otras al guardia después-

-gracias conde- sonrió el cocinero –no sé como podría agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí-

-simplemente cuidando de Sakura- contestó el de lentes –pero ahora será mejor que repasemos todo para que no se nos escape ni un detalle –el encarcelado asintió mientras se sentaban en el piso y extendían un mapa del castillo. Eriol comenzó a repasar el plan –no se deben detener hasta llegar al puerto- decía unos minutos más tarde –el barco se llama "estrella fugas", lo reconocerás fácilmente por su bandera. Los pasajes los tiene Sakura, están a nombre de Ying Fa y Shaoran Hiragisawa, tu nombre no será necesario cambiarlo debido a que el rey no ha querido ventilar la situación ocurrida hace dos semanas. Deberás hacerte pasar por mi primo por lo menos hasta llegar a china ¿está todo claro?- preguntó Eriol terminando.

-creo, creo que si- respondió el castaño por la buena elaboración del plan.

-perfecto- dijo el peliazul poniéndose de pie al igual que Shaoran –entonces te deseo mucha suerte-

-muchas gracias conde- sonrió el castaño.

-creo que ya podrías llamarme por mi nombre ¿no?-

-Oh, está bien, Eriol-

-cuídate amigo- le pidió el hombre ofreciéndole una mano –espero volverte a ver-

-eso no lo dudes- contestó el pequeño lobo tomando con fuerza la mano que le ofrecían, para luego pasar a un abrazo –y espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver ya estés casado con la señorita Daidouji-

-eso es un hecho- sonrió el ojiazul separándose –ahora empieza a insultarme para que el idiota del guardia se termine de tragar el cuento-

-eh, pero yo- decía el más joven mientras el conde salía de la celda y le hacía señas al chico para que cerrara la reja.

-vamos, solo piensa que me dirías si yo me casara hoy con Sakura y recuerda que después de la ceremonia viene la noche de bodas-

-pues, yo- comenzó tímidamente –te diría que eres un maldito hijo de perra –poco a poco iba subiendo su tono de voz – jamás Sakura será feliz contigo, solo la harás sufrir –el hermano de Nakuru abandono sonriendo el lugar mientras Shaoran ya gritaba –porque, escucha bien perra¡porque Sakura me ama a mi!- luego de aquella declaración el castaño se echó a reír.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura estaba en su habitación junto a su prima guardando en una bolsa de género varios vestidos, la mayoría sencillos y una pequeña parte de vestidos lujosos que podría vender cuando estuviera en China, además guardó una pequeña caja con sus joyas. En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.

Tomoyo fue a abrir la puerta mientras la castaña se apresuraba a esconder su equipaje, topándose con su vestido de novia. Era un vestido blanco, la parte de arriba era como un corsé con algunos finos detalles en forma de flores de cerezo bordados con hilo plateado, la falda era completamente blanca y caía graciosamente y alrededor del extremo inferior era decorado por pequeñas flores echas de tela rosada. Lo miró soñadoramente, le encantaría ponerse un vestido como ese si algún día se casaba con Shaoran.

-disculpe princesa- la interrumpió una voz detrás de ella, al darse vuelta se encontró con la amable mirada de la madre adoptiva de Shaoran.

-¡Señora Chencha!- exclamó la princesa acercándose a ella rápidamente -¿qué hace aquí?- preguntó.

-bueno, yo sé que se va a escapar con Shaoran hoy día- confesó la señora mientras la princesa la miraba sorprendida –es que la señorita Daidouji me lo dijo- se apresuró a explicar –y yo, yo le quería pedir un favor- la ojiverde ya repuesta de la sorpresa inicial le dio una amable sonrisa y le pidió que continuara –yo, necesito que le entregue esto a mi niño- le pidió entregándole una pequeña bolsa de cuero de la cual era imposible saber su contenido a simple vista.

-no se preocupe- dijo la flor –esto llegará a manos de Shaoran lo antes posible-

-muchas gracias- sonrió la mujer –y por favor llévese esto- le entregó una pequeña canasta –allí hay algo de comida, por cualquier emergencia-

-muchas gracias- contestó la chica recibiendo el alimento.

-bien, yo me tengo que ir- informó Chencha haciendo una reverencia –por favor cuídense y buen viaje- dicho eso se retiró.

-bueno Sakura- dijo Tomoyo acercándose –creo que también es hora que yo me valla-

-¡Oh Tommy-chan te extrañare tanto!- exclamó Sakura abrazándola.

-yo también- dijo la vivolacea devolviéndole el gesto –por favor, cuídate mucho y sobre todo se feliz- le pidió.

-te lo prometo- contestó la princesa separándose –solo si tu prometes que serás feliz con el conde-

-ah, eso será fácil- sonrió la madre de Satoshi ofreciéndole el meñique a su prima, que lo aceptó juntándolo con el suyo para así sellar la promesa –creo, creo que ya me tengo que ir- dijo la de ojos violetas mientras que se limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, para luego darle un sutil beso en la mejilla a la castaña y salir rápidamente de allí.

La chica que quedó en la habitación también se limpiaba algunas lágrimas. Se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa, pero no antes de guardar el objeto y el alimento que le entregó la señora Chencha en su pequeño bolso.

Se vistió con un simple vestido marrón de mangas largas, se calzó unos zapatos de suela de cuero y genero bastante buenos para correr que se había conseguido Tomoyo, se puso una capa del mismo tono del vestido y por ultimo se echó el bolso al hombro, dio una ultima mirada a su cuarto, sin percatarse que el vestido de novia ya no estaba. Dejó una carta dirigida a su hermano sobre la cama y cubriéndose la cabeza con el gorro de la capa, salió del lugar por el árbol que una vez había usado Shaoran para entrar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Yamasaki- llamó el peliazul entrando al establo.

-diga señor- dijo el hombre apareciendo de uno de los corrales.

-por favor, prepare mi caballo, necesito relajarme antes de la ceremonia- pidió.

-como usted ordene- le contestó el pelinegro yendo por el corcel negro.

-mientras, iré a cambiarme de ropa- el conde salió del lugar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Perfecto, la primera parte del plan ya estaba listo, había logrado salir de su prisión sin que el guardia se percatase. Se hallaba en la escalera que usaba Eriol para ir a hablar con él y ya se había cambiado la ropa por una que el muchacho le había dejado allí junto a un pequeño bolso con su ropa.

Ahora vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa café, además de una capa del mismo color de los pantalones. Subió las escaleras, se cubrió la cabeza con el gorro de la capa para no ser reconocido, abrió con cuidado la puerta de piedra y salió del lugar. Se aseguró de que nadie lo había visto y se quedo allí unos momentos mientras se acostumbraba a la potente luz del sol matutino.

Una vez listo se acomodo la capa y se dirigió velozmente hacia las caballerizas escondiéndose tras una muralla de madera. Observó como Yamasaki terminaba de ensillar un caballo y luego entraba a los corrales. Esperó a que estuviese lo suficientemente lejos para que en el caso de que lo viera no lo pudiera reconocer. Cuando el pelinegro se dio vuelta, supo que era el momento de actuar.

Se armó de valor y corrió hacia el corcel saltando sobre él, provocando que el animal relinchara fuertemente por el susto de sentir de repente peso sobre él. El castaño, sin voltear la vista para ver si Yamasaki lo había escuchado, le ordeno al caballo que comenzara a correr.

Cuando ya rodeaba el lago divisó una pequeña figura envuelta por una capa café que no tardo en reconocer, por lo que al pasar junto a ella, hábilmente la tomó de la cintura y la subió al caballo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura se encontraba rodeando el lago. Había logrado cruzar con éxito todo el jardín del castillo, logrando esquivar a todos los sirvientes con los que se cruzaba sin que la reconocieran.

Cuando escucho el relinchar de un caballo, se asustó pensando que la habían reconocido e iban en busca de ella para llevarla de vuelta al castillo, pero el corazón casi se le sale por la boca al sentir que alguien la tomaba de la cintura y la subía a un caballo, de lado, justo frente al jinete.

-Shaoran- dijo al reconocer al que manejaba el animal mirándolo sonriente –me asustaste. Creí, creí que eras alguien del castillo- agregó abrazándolo.

-no te preocupes Sakura-dijo el castaño también abrazándola –nadie de allá nos atrapará ahora ni nunca, de eso me encargaré yo-

-gracias- contestó la princesa mientras el caballo seguía corriendo por entre el bosque. Pronto cruzaron el bosque completamente llegando a la ciudad donde podían ya divisar el mar que los acompañaría durante casi 2 semanas en su viaje a China.

Se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el puerto por entre la gente, procurando cubrirse los rostros para no ser reconocidos.

-¿tienes los boletos?- preguntó el castaño cuando llegaron al puerto, a lo que Sakura asintió mostrándole un par de papeles escritos a mano –perfecto- el muchacho se puso a ver los distintos barcos y sonrió al ver la bandera del barco en el cual deberían zarpar, que consistía en una simple tela con el dibujo de una estrella fugas -vamos- le dijo a la chica bajándose del caballo y luego ayudándola a ella a hacer lo mismo, para después dejar al corcel amarrado a un poste –dame tu equipaje- pidió.

-no, no te preocupes Shaoran, yo lo puedo cargar- aseguró la ojiverde sonriendo.

-tonterías- dijo el cocinero con el mismo gesto en el rostro, mientras le quitaba el bolso y se lo colgaba al hombro –ahora vayámonos antes de que el "estrella fugas" parta sin nosotros- la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la embarcación.

-señor y señora Hiragisawa- leyó el hombre que recibía los boletos –disculpe mi intromisión señor- se dirigió a Shaoran –pero¿no es hoy el matrimonio de su primo con la princesa¿Por qué usted no se quedó a la ceremonia?-

-si, pues, es que, verá- trataba de decir el muchacho buscando alguna excusa.

-es que mi madre enfermó gravemente- interrumpió Sakura en tanto cubría su rostro con el gorro de la capa –y le he pedido a mi marido que la fuéramos a ver, como la pobre está tan vieja que en cualquier momento puede irse de este mundo, y me gustaría estar con ella- explicó.

-lo lamento mucho señora- dijo el hombre indicándoles con un gesto que pasaran –su habitación es la 14- avisó.

La pareja se dirigió hacia el cuarto indicado y recién allí respiraron tranquilamente mientras se quitaban las capas y las dejaban sobre la cama.

-¿lista para tú nueva vida?- preguntó Shao mientras dejaba el equipaje junto a la cama.

-nuestra nueva vida- corrigió la castaña acercándose al muchacho y abrazándolo –muchas gracias Shaoran-

-no, no tienes que agradecerme nada-

-claro que si, gracias por traerme contigo- le dio un suave beso en los labios que fue inmediatamente correspondido.

-al contrario Sakura- dijo Shaoran una ves terminada la caricia –o soy quien te tengo que agradecer por que estés aquí conmigo. En ese momento sintieron un pequeño movimiento en l arco y supieron que su decisión ya no tendría vuelta atrás.

En tanto en la torre más alta del castillo donde habitaba la familia real, una mujer miraba, con sus bellos ojos violeta, sonriente una columna de humo blanco que se asomaba en el horizonte, que era la señal de que todo había salido bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

holitas!! aqui con las 2:10 a.m. en chile subiendo en capi u.u devido a que mis hermanos se amotinaron con el pc too el dia...

bueno mejor vamos a las buenas noticias ¡se escaparon! si viva!!!

emm... ahora gracias por sus reviews a: **irisjas** (antes que todo, disculpa por no ponerte en el capi pasado, pero es que justo despues de que subí el capi me di cuenta de tu mensajito Un.n, bueno al final ya ves que toya no pudo ni separarlos ni matar a shao ) ) **Juchiz** (si muy muy lejs toy ajejejejeje Un.n que bueno que encuentres genial el fic, por que me anima a escrivir más D) **agos** (bueno, que se quedaron juntos, se quedaron juntos, pero que Toya cambiara de parecer lo veia muy dificil ¡es que es un cabeza dura!) **eBb** (que bueno que te animaste!!! parece que sirve ponerle caras feas a los que no dejan reviews XD) y por ultimo a **coty** (ayayay coty tu y tus supocisiones U.U que lamentablemente no te puedo decir si estan correctas o no, puede ser que si... o que no... o que tal ves... O.o y si todo puede pasar.. jejejejeje quien sabe, en una de esas se me ocurre que la barco se hunde y Saku y Shao mueren O.O jejejej naaaaaadie sabe).

yaaa!! ahora a hacer tutito

bexos a toitos!!!

xaus


	13. reacciones

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

Capitulo 13: **"Reacciones"**

En el gran salón del castillo real de Japón estaba todo listo para la boa de la princesa de ese país. Habían asistido todos los nobles de la región. No contaban con la presencia de los monarcas de otros reinos, debido a que por lo apresurado de la ceremonia, estos no iban a alcanzar a llegar. Las únicas personas que faltaban en el salón, eran Tomoyo, su hijo y la mismísima novia, que por cierto ya se había demorado más de lo previsto, lo que preocupaba al rey.

-¡Toya ha ocurrido algo terrible!- exclamó Tomoyo entrando al lugar con su hijo en brazos -¡Sakura se ha escapado!-

-¿Qué Sakura ha hecho que!- gritó Kinomoto poniéndose de pie bajo la mirada de los sorprendidos nobles japoneses, de lo que se dio cuenta de inmediato –mejor salgamos de aquí- dijo dirigiéndose a su prima.

-nosotros vamos con ustedes- dijeron Eriol y su hermana siguiéndolos mientras salían del lugar a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a la habitación de Sakura. Una vez allí el monarca comenzó a buscar a su hermana por todas partes.

-es inútil, no la encontrarás- dijo la vivolacea aun con su hijo en brazos –cuando vine a buscarla, revisé por todos lados, pero solo encontré esto- le entregó una carta.

Toya la tomó rápidamente, la abrió y leyó en voz alta:

"_Querido Toya:_

_Si estas leyendo esta carta, es por que seguramente ya estoy muy lejos del castillo. Me he ido por que no soportaba la idea de casarme con el conde Hiragisawa, no por que él sea una mala persona, si no por que mi corazón y el suyo están ocupados por otras personas. Y te sorprenderás al saber quien ocupa el corazón de Eriol._

_No tienes que preocuparte por mí, ya que estoy segura que Shaoran me cuidará como nadie más lo puede hacer. Por favor no busques a los causantes de este hecho, ya que la única culpable aquí, soy yo, yo y el fuerte sentimiento que siento hacia Shaoran, eso fue lo que me motivó a irme con él._

_Creo que ahora solo me queda desearte lo mejor para tu futura vida que espero que sea con Nakuru, ya que creo que será una muy buena elección. Y por favor dale también mis mejores deseos a Tomoyo y su futuro marido._

_Y por favor, cuídate. Te quiere._

_Sakura Kinomoto._

_P.D. no me busques, por que haré hasta lo imposible para que no me encuentres antes de que yo crea que sea oportuno reencontrarnos, y perdón por no haberme podido despedir frente a frente."_

El pelinegro luego de enojarse, sorprenderse, enojarse nuevamente, sonrojarse, volver a sorprenderse y sentirse impotente por no haber evitado que su pequeña hermanita se fugara con ese mocoso miró a todos que sonreían por lo escrito por la princesa. Detuvo su vista en Tomoyo -¿a qué se refiere con eso de futuro marido?- preguntó.

-yo le puedo explicar majestad…- dijo Eriol.

-usted no se meta conde, esto es un asunto familiar- interrumpió el rey.

-por eso mismo-dijo serió mirando al hombre más importante de Japón –yo quiero casarme con Tomoyo- informó, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¡Eriol!- exclamo la aludida.

-que¡¿Qué tu que?!- dijo Kinomoto –tú no puedes decir eso, tú te ibas a casar con la princesa¡Por el amor de Dios!-

-si, pero usted bien sabe que era en contra de mi voluntad, además el compromiso quedó anulado al ella escaparse con otro hombre y de todos modos, yo amo a Tomoyo desde el primer día en que la vi, y la amé mucho más al conocer su pasado y lo valiente que había sido para poder enfrentar todos los problemas que se le interpusieron y ahora, lo único que quiero es pasar el resto de mis días con ella y Satoshi- declaró.

-¡Oh Eriol!- exclamó Daidouji dejando a su hijo en brazos de Nakuru y yendo a abrazar al peliazul, quien la recibió felizmente –yo, yo encantada te recibo en mi vida- sonrió.

-¡que! Pero Tomoyo, tú…- trató de decir el pelinegro mirando a su novia que intentaba reír disimuladamente –por favor Nakuru di algo, es tu hermano- pidió.

-¿y que quieres que diga? Yo creo que esta es la mejor decisión que ha podido tomar mi hermanito, la señorita Daidouji es una muy buena persona, ellos serán muy felices junto- vio que su prometido iba a replicar algo –admítelo Toya- interrumpió –te salió el tiro por la culata, querías mantener a Sakura cerca y ella se fue a quien sabe donde con el cocinero, querías alejar a Daidouji-san de cualquier hombre para que no volviera a sufrir y el hombre que menos imaginabas, se fijó en ella. ¿Pero que le vamos a hacer? Sus corazones se equivocaron y se enamoraron de personas prohibidas socialmente, pero como debes saber que el corazón no hace ese tipo de distinciones, ni tampoco se puede mandar, ni decidir a quien amar, solo puedes aceptar feliz ese hermoso sentimiento y hacer todo lo posible por poder estar junto a la persona que amas-

-¡maldición!- exclamó el monarca sentándose sobre la cama de Sakura –me ignoras por dos semanas, y cuando me vuelves a hablar, es para darme una charla completa sobre el amor ¬¬, aunque, quizá tengas razón en que el conde y Tomoyo podrían ser felices- la pareja mencionada sonrió –pero mi hermana esta lejos con ese mocoso ¡que quizá que le va a hacer!-

-vamos Toya- trató de animarlo la castaña sentándose junto a él y abrazándolo –pase lo que pase, todo saldrá bien. Tienes que tomar esto como una prueba en la vida de tu hermana, le ayudará a crecer, y ten por seguro que si algo ha de salir mal, ella volverá a tú lado-

-quizás, pero solo quizás, tengas razón- suspiró.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¿estas seguro que dormirás allí Shaoran?- preguntó Sakura desde la cama viendo a su novio acomodarse en el sillón de la habitación.

-si corazón no te preocupes- le contestó el muchacho –te puedo asegurar que esto es mucho más cómodo que las tablas de la prisión-

-pero amor¿Por qué no duermes en la cama conmigo? Total, por algo es grande ¿no?- preguntó la chica mientras el castaño solo le sonreía desde donde se encontraba.

-mira Sakura- dijo sentándose –yo no me acuesto contigo por que me prometí que no lo haría hasta que nos casemos-

-¿¡Qué nos que!?—exclamó la flor sorprendida.

-que nos casemos cariño- repitió el muchacho –creo que es lo justo ¿no?, tú sacrificaste todos tus lujos por mi, así que yo sacrificaré mi soltería- bromeó.

-¿o sea lo haces solo para que sea justo?- dijo indignada la chica mirando al hombre que tenía en frente.

-era una broma Saku-chan- le dijo este acercándose a ella y abrazándola –yo me quiero casar contigo por que te amo y quiero asegurarme de que estarás por siempre a mi lado. Supongo que aceptaras ¿no?-

-no lo sé, tendría que pensarlo- dijo sorprendiendo a Shaoran –no seas tonto- le sonrió al ver su cara –claro que acepto, pasar mi vida contigo es lo que más deseo-

-gracias- contestó el chico sonriendo más calmado luego de que la princesa lo preocupara de aquella manera, para después comenzar a besarla repetidas veces, mientras la ojiverde se aferraba a su cuello respondiéndole feliz aquella caricia.

-mamá Chencha estaría tan feliz con esta noticia- comentó el lobito después de un rato –lamento tanto no haber podido despedirme de ella-

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Sakura separándose de su futuro marido y dirigiéndose a su equipaje.

-¿qué ocurre corazón?- preguntó el muchacho siguiéndola.

-la señora Chencha- dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolso –hablé con ella esta mañana- explicó –y me ha pedido que te entregue esto- la castaña se volvió y le entregó una pequeña bolsa de cuero. Que el hombre no tardó en abrir, sacando de ella primero un papel que inmediatamente leyó:

"_querido Shaoran: perdóname por no haberte entregado esto antes, pero temí que te embarcaras en un viaje inútil solo por esta vaga idea, pero como me dijeron que irías a china, creí necesario que lo tuvieras, este objeto lo traías contigo el día que te encontré, quizás te guíe a tu verdadera familia. Por favor cuídate y se feliz._

_Chencha Nonaka."_

Shaoran luego de releer un par de veces más el mensaje, apresuradamente sacó el objeto de la bolsa. Era una cadena y una medalla de oro, en la cual estaba grabado el dibujo de un dragón y un nombre escrito en letras chinas.

-Xiaolang Li- leyó Sakura en voz alta.

-ese ha de ser mi nombre completo- dijo el castaño sin dejar de mirar la medalla.

-Li- repitió la chica –ese, ese apellido me suena de alguna parte- se quedo pensativa un momento.

-bueno, eso no importa ahora- interrumpió el chico dándole un corto beso –será mejor que durmamos, ya que hoy tuvimos un día muy agitado-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-querido pueblo- dijo el rey dirigiéndose al público que se había juntado a las afueras del castillo por orden de él –los he reunido hay aquí, para darles una lamentable noticia- todos lo miraban expectantes – como ustedes deberían saber, hace dos días se iba a realizar el matrimonio de la princesa Sakura con el conde Hiragisawa, pero la ceremonia nunca se llevó a cabo, por que la princesa se escapó ese mismo día con un muchacho con el que se había descubierto que mantenía un romance desde hace algún tiempo- un "oh" general se escucho del público –por eso les pido, a todos ustedes, que si alguno tiene algo de información, que nos permita encontrar a la princesa, me la de a saber a mi o a alguno de mis consejeros, de todos modos, se aumentará la seguridad en todos los puertos por si se da el caso de que aun no hallan salido del país-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¡Maldición!- dijo Meiko entrando a la cocina luego de escuchar las palabras de Toya –de nada sirvió guiar al rey a la habitación de la princesa cuando Shaoran estaba allí, lo único que conseguí fue empeorarlo todo-

-disculpa- escucho a alguien detrás de ella, al darse vuelta se encontró con Tomoyo que la miraba furiosa -¿puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir?-

-¡se… señorita Daidouji!- exclamó Nonaka sorprendida.

-¿sabes que has cometido un delito terrible?-

-¿de… delito?- repitió la pelirroja confundida.

-si delito, has hecho sufrir a la princesa como nadie, así que…- se dirigió al pasillo -¡Guardias!- gritó y volvió a entrar con una par de hombres –llévenla a las mazmorras, se quedará allá hasta que se sepa se castigo.

-¡QUE!- gritó la joven mientras los hombres la tomaban de los brazos y la sacaban a la fuerza de la cocina –el rey no lo permitirá, por que yo le abrí los ojos-

-pero gracias a eso, la princesa ya no esta en el castillo, incluso puede que este fuera del país, así que será mejor que vallas cerrando tu bocota, por que quizás así tu castigo sea menos severo- Tommy-chan sonrió complacida al ver la cara de horror de la chica causante del dolor que sufrió su prima luego de que encarcelaran a Shaoran, cuando la sacaban definitivamente de la cocina.

-no sabía que podías llegar a ser tan cruel- dijo una voz detrás de la vivolacea.

-se lo merecía- dijo esta sin darse vuelta –ella hizo sufrir mucho a Sakura y por su culpa ahora ella esta lejos- se quedó pensando un momento –aunque quizás, fue para mejor, por que Toya jamás dejaría a Sakura casarse con Shaoran e imagínate- se dio vuelta para mirar a Eriol –seguramente cuando nos volvamos a ver, también tendremos un sobrinito- sonrió.

-¡ah Tommy-chan!- rió el peliazul para luego darle un suave beso sin preocuparse de quienes los miraban, ya que el rey ya había aceptado su compromiso –me encanta tu optimismo-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_China. 2 semanas después._

-Rika, te presento a los nuevos empleados de la posada- dijo el hombre de cabello castaño rojizo a su mujer que acababa de llegar y se instalaba junto a él –ellos son…-

-Sakura Kinomoto-

-Li Shaoran-

-Li Shaoran- repitió la recién llegada lo bastante bajo para que solo su marido la escuchara –no crees que el sea…-

-no, es imposible cariño- le interrumpió Terada también en voz baja –el murió hace años, seguramente es solo coincidencia- la mujer solo asintió no muy convencida –bueno como decía- continuó diciendo el hombre ahora en voz alta –el señor Li será el nuevo cocinero, mientras la señorita Kinomoto te ayudará con las habitaciones, ahora, por favor, llévalos a sus habitaciones-

-si- dijo Rika poniéndose de pie al igual que todos los presentes –por favor síganme- pidió.

-eh, disculpe- interrumpió Shaoran. Logrando que la pareja lo mirara –no se si ustedes sabrán donde encontrar un sacerdote…-

-¿un sacerdote?- repitió Rika.

-si- afirmó el muchacho –Sakura y yo- tomó la mano de la chica –nos queremos casar lo antes posible-

-¿casarse?, eh, bueno, yo tengo un primo sacerdote- respondió la mujer – vendrá para acá la semana que viene… y emm… disculpen mi curiosidad, pero ¿por qué quieren casarse con tanta prisa?- preguntó.

-Rika, no seas indiscreta- la retó su marido.

-no se preocupe- sonrió Sakura –lo que ocurre es que en Japón, mi familia no me permitía casarme con Shaoran, por eso decidimos fugarnos hasta acá y ahora ya no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos y sería una perdida de tiempo seguir separados-

………………………………………………………………………..

……………..

…………………………………………..

…………………………………….

……………………………………………………………….

…….

………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………….

…………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………….

……….hola xD………

…………………………………

……

………………………………………..

…………………………………………..

…………………………………….

……………………………………………………………….

…….

………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………….

…………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………….

Sakura se encontraba muy nerviosa mientras terminaba de ordenar la última habitación. Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que habían llegado hasta esa posada donde los recibieron bastante bien, había aprendido cosas que jamás había imaginado que tendría que hacer, como limpiar alfombras, hacer camas, preparar la mesa para la hora de la cena, etc. Pero todo eso tenía su recompensa, desde esa tarde, dejaría de ser Sakura Kinomoto, para pasar a ser Sakura Li. Hace un par de días, con la llegada del primo de Rika, habían organizado toda la ceremonia. Se celebraría apenas Shaoran terminara sus quehaceres en la cocina.

**No controlaba casi nada, nada en mí**

**Era derrumbe de la ansiedad**

**No le apuntaba nunca a lo que iba decir**

**Y todo salía mal…**

-Sakura, ya es hora de que te arregles- dijo Rika sacándola de sus pensamientos, a lo que la castaña asintió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo –vamos Sakura- la animó –si Shaoran te ve con esa cara pensará que te estas arrepintiendo de tu decisión-

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó la ojiverde –eso nunca-

-entonces vamos, tengo todo listo en mi habitación para que quedes bellísima- la próxima señora Li sonrió siguiendo a la esposa del dueño de la pensión hasta su cuarto, donde encima de la cama descansaba su vestido de novia, el mismo con el que supuestamente se casaría con Eriol y que según Shaoran había confesado que el le había pedido a Tomoyo que lo empacara para que ella lo usara ese día tan especial, aunque no había pedido explícitamente ese, sino que el que más le gustara a ella –cámbiate de ropa en el baño mientras yo preparo el maquillaje –la castaña asintió y entró al baño y minutos después salió con el vestido puesto, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, haciéndola ver como una hada –ven, siéntate aquí- le pidió la señora Terada a lo que Sakura obedeció inmediatamente, quedando frente a un gran espejo mientras Rika, por detrás, comenzaba a cepillarle el cabello.

-eh, Rika…- dijo de repente la castaña mirando por el espejo a la mujer –tú… ¿me podrías decir que ocurre en la noche de boda?- preguntó inocente.

-¿en la noche de bodas?- repitió a lo que la flor asintió –pero tú me contaste que estuviste a un día de casarte¿es que tu madre no te explicó lo que sucedía?-

-bueno, es que mi madre murió cuando yo solo tenía tres años-

-oh, ya veo, lo siento mucho- dijo la de ojos castaños dejando de lado su tarea y sentándose junto a la muchacha –mira, la noche de bodas es cuando los novios… em…- se detuvo pensando en las palabras adecuadas –se unen más… íntimamente- dijo al fin.

-Co ¿cómo es eso?- preguntó la princesa provocando inconcientemente un sonrojo en las mejillas de Rika por lo que le tendría que contar a continuación –mira Sakura, lo que ocurre es…-

Shaoran se encontraba en la cocina dándoles los últimos detalles a la cena de esa noche cuando escucho un pequeño grito desde las habitaciones superiores, el cual reconoció inmediatamente como uno de su prometida.

-¡Sakura!- dijo, iba a salir de la cocina, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-calma Li- le dijo Terada –Rika esta con ella, le debe estar explicando como será su vida ahora que se convertirá en tu esposa-

-mi esposa- repitió el castaño sonriendo, mientras volvía a su puesto a revolver una sopa.

**Me levantaba a veces sin querer vivir**

**Y otras creyéndome superman**

**Pero encontré cuando te conocí**

**A mi mejor mitad**

No lo podía creer, hace 2 semanas jamás habría imaginado casarse con Sakura, le abría resultado algo imposible, y ahora estaba a solo un paso de estar con ella para siempre, a un paso para que él, un simple cocinero, se casara con la princesa de Japón. Lo único que lamentaba de todo esto, era que su amada flor no iba a tener la boda que se merecía, ella merecía una gran fiesta junto a toda su familia y amigos y a cambio de eso, él le daría una pequeña ceremonia a la que asistiría gente que conocía solo hace un poco más de una semana. Pero sonrió al acordarse lo que le había dicho Sakura cuando le contó su angustia –mi boda será la mejor, siempre y cuando tú seas el novio- le había contestado con infinita ternura.

-em… Li- escuchó que lo llamaba Terada –creo que esa sopa ya esta lista- el castaño miró rápidamente hacia abajo y vio sorprendido como el caldo echaba una gran cantidad de vapor.

-¡Cielos!- exclamó mientras lo sacaba rápidamente del fuego, bajo la mirada risueña del dueño de la posada.

-creo que el matrimonio te tiene algo distraído- comentó el hombre.

-pero no se preocupe- se apresuró a decir Shaoran –la cena estará lista a la misma hora de siempre-

-el que no debe preocuparse eres tú, muchacho. Mejor ve a prepararte que Kinomoto-san estará lista en cualquier momento-

-pero es que la cena…-

-que no te preocupes- repitió su jefe –yo me encargaré de eso, tú vete ya-

-eh, gracias señor Terada- le hizo una reverencia y salió disparado para el día más feliz de su vida.

Estaban todos en el comedor, la sala más grande de la posada, que usaría casi todo el primer nivel, pero las mesas estaban ubicadas a los lados, para dar espacio para que se llevara a cabo la ceremonia. Al centro de la habitación había una pequeña mesa que hacía de altar, detrás de ella, estaba el sacerdote revisando por última vez los papeles que harían ese matrimonio legal. Frente al altar mirando hacia la escalera, se encontraba un nervioso Shaoran, al otro lado, el matrimonio Terada, que serían los padrinos de la ceremonia y frente al altar estaban los clientes de la posada, todas personas muy amables, un par de hermanos que trabajaban en el puerto, una señora alo mayor que se dedicaba a una florería ubicada a pocos pasos de allí y un expescador dedicado actualmente a la carpintería.

En ese momento se escucharon algunos pasos provenientes de la escalera, todos voltearon su vista, para ver como Sakura entraba radiante a la habitación. Llevaba el pelo tomado en una cola alta, para poder lucir el collar de perlas que adornaba su cuello, un rosa pálido cubría sus labios, un poco de sombra plateada en los ojos y un tenue rubor en las mejillas.

En una de sus manos llevaba un hermoso ramo de flores regalo de la señora May (la anciana de la posada) y por la otra mano, era guiada por el pequeño Saito, el hijo del matrimonio dueño de la posada.

-estas hermosa- le susurró Shaoran una vez estuvo a su lado, mientras que el pequeño de 4 años iba con sus padres.

**Y hoy**

**Puedo volar**

**Abrazada a ti y el suelo no puedo hallar**

**Volar, volar**

**Hoy yo siento en ti mi libertad**

**Volar, volar.**

Ambos, tomados de la mano, se giraron para mirar el pequeño altar improvisado -bueno- Dijo el sacerdote –como ya estamos todos aquí, demos inicio a la ceremonia –Sakura y Shaoran se mantenían fuertemente agarrados mientras se miraban de reojo, oyendo, pero no escuchando las palabras del cura –Shaoran Li- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose al novio -¿aceptas a Sakura Kinomoto como tú esposa?- preguntó.

-si, acepto- contestó inmediatamente el castaño.

-y tú, Sakura Kinomoto ¿aceptas como esposo a Shaoran Li?-

-si, acepto- dijo la flor sonriendo a más no poder.

**Se me acaban los días y llego hasta el cielo**

**Volar, volar**

**Y ya renuncio a esta pena y se acaba junto a ti**

**Porque junto a ti**

**Porque junto a ti**

**Porque junto a ti puedo volar**

-los anillos por favor- Terada se acercó a la pareja entregando un par de argollas de oro que había logrado comprar Shaoran con sus ahorros.

-yo, Shaoran Li- dijo el hombre –prometo cuidarte y respetarte y amarte el resto de mi vida- colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de la chica.

-yo, Sakura Kinomoto- pronunció esta –prometo cuidarte y respetarte y amarte el resto de mi vida- puso el anillo en el dedo de Shaoran y respiró profundo, solo unos segundos más y sería su esposa.

-Muy bien- dijo el sacerdote –si no hay nadie que se oponga a esta unos- esperó unos segundos por si alguien hablaba –los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

El lobito, sin dudarlo un segundo, tomó delicadamente a Sakura de la barbilla y le dio un sutil beso.

-gracias Sakura- le dijo luego abrazándola mientras los pocos presentes aplaudían ante la felicidad de la pareja –me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo-

-y tú la mujer más dichosa de todo el universo- le contestó Sakura dejando correr libres algunas pocas lágrimas de felicidad.

**Tú eres la razón por la que yo creo en Dios**

**El motivo por que luchar**

**Es que encontré cuando te conocí**

**Lo que debía encontrar**

Luego de brindar con la champaña, regalo de los hermanos Pei y Len, procedieron a servirse la rica cena, preparada como siempre por Shaoran y luego terminaron comiendo del pastel de bodas, cortesía de Kunno, el expescador.

-nosotros nos retiramos- dijo Shaoran al ver a su esposa bostezar disimuladamente, luego de 3 horas en la pequeña "fiesta" –muchas gracias por todo- dicho esto, tomó la mano de Sakura y se dirigieron a su nueva habitación ubicada en el segundo nivel de la posada (anteriormente dormían en el 1er nivel, en las habitaciones ubicadas detrás de la cocina) una vez allí comenzó a besar apasionadamente a su mujer.

**Y hoy**

**Puedo volar**

**Abrazada a ti y el suelo no puedo hallar**

**Volar, volar**

**Hoy yo siento en ti mi libertad**

**Volar, volar**

-em… yo- dijo de pronto la señora Li separándose –creo que iré a ponerme mi pijama- dicho esto se dirigió al cuarto de baño privado de la habitación, dejando a solo a un desilusionado Shaoran. Al parecer, con lo inocente que era su esposa, lo que venía iba a ser bastante difícil.

-mi esposa- susurró el castaño mientras se dirigía a la cama desabrochándose la camisa que llevaba puesta –por fin es mi esposa- en eso, escucha abrirse la puerta de baño y cual fue su sorpresa, al ver a Sakura con una pequeña, pero fina camisa de dormir de seda rosada que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas y con un escote en v que se le ajustaba perfectamente en el busto. La chica, muy sonrojada, se acercó lentamente al hombre.

**Se me acaban los días y llego hasta el cielo**

**Volar, volar**

**Y ya renuncio a esta pena y se acaba junto a ti**

**Porque junto a ti**

**Porque junto a ti**

**Porque junto a ti puedo volar**

-creo que es mi turno de entregarte mi regalo de boda- le susurro una vez estuvo junto a él para luego comenzar a besarlo.

El muchacho profundizando cada vez más los ya apasionados besos, la tomo de la cintura y la guió hasta la cama, tendiéndose sobre esta, quedando él sobre ella. Shaoran, luego de un rato, dejó de lado la boca de la chica, para entretenerse besando su cara, su cabello y su cuello, mientras con sus manos la acariciaba por sobre la suave tela, en tanto ella lo abrazaba por la nuca.

**Volar, volar**

**Volaaaaar**

**Volar**

**Se me acaban los días y llego hasta el cielo**

**Volar, volar**

Cuando bajó un poco más las manos para acariciarle las piernas, sintió como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba.

-¿Qué ocurre corazón?- le preguntó -¿quieres que pare? Quizá, quizá aun no estas preparada y…-

-no, no Shaoran- lo interrumpió la castaña –yo, yo quiero que sigas-

-entonces Sakura ¿a que le temes? Yo te prometo que no te haré daño- le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-yo, yo se que tú no me harás daño- sonrió la mujer –y no le temo a eso, le temo, a no ser lo bastante mujer para ti- le confeso azorada.

-Sakura, Sakura- dijo el muchacho sonriendo –tú eres más mujer de la que yo merezco- le dijo para comenzar a besarla nuevamente mientras sentía como la chica comenzaba a acariciarle el pecho, perdiendo cada vez más sus temores y dejándose llevar por el amor, la pasión y el deseo.

**Y ya renuncio a esta pena y se acaba junto a ti**

**Porque junto a ti**

**Porque junto a ti**

**Porque junto a ti puedo volar.**

**-Volar-Daniela Castillo.**

Y así fue como la princesa se entregó en cuerpo y alma a su amado cocinero

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.--.-.-----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

hahahahahahhaha que lindo n.n

emmm... hola :D aqui io de nuevo con este lindo capi hahahahahha creo que con esto me quitaran la amenasa de muerte que me tiraron por ahi cuando dije que undiria el barco ¿no? osea, pasaron muxas cosas wenas :D 1º Toya aceptó la relación entre Tomoyo y Eriol 2º saku y shao se comprometieron :D 3º shaoran supo su apellido 4ºa Meiko la mandaron a las masmorras y 5º saku y shao encontraron un buen lugar para quedarse y se casaron ouoouououououo a que no se lo esperaban ...8-) bueno, en realidad, seguramente si, soy tan obvia U.U.

bueno bueno bueno. ahora a los reviews :D **Juchiz **(siii!!! lejos de ese Toya malo, hasta el momento esta todo bien... pero... quizá en el futuro tengan algun problema..8-) jejejejjeej) **coty **(jejejej ia no me puedes matar x q no undí el barco jojoojojojo que mala soy... aunque tu idea de la isla en medio del caribe no estaba mala, pero así no podría seguir con las ideas que tengo n.n) **agos **(bueno, aquí tienes la continuacion :D y como dices, aunque paresca que ya serán felices por siempre, aun queda la intriga sobre el pasado de Shaoran) **KAREN **(huy! sierto que esta muy linda -emm... ¬¬ yo y mi humildad XD- y como ves las hermosas parejitas estan juntas :D) **eBb **(oh si, tengo una nueva forma de amensar a los que no me dejan reviews joajoaojaojaojaojaoa:P y como veras, al final no se undió el barco jejeej era slo para asustarlos joojojoj me sorprendo por mi maldad :O) **Sakuranessblack **(oh si! juntos x siempre!!! ...creo...) **nolee SyS** (hey hola! hace tiempo que no te leia por aqui :D y ya supiste lo que hay en la bolsita de cuero jejejje, la pista que guiará a Shaoran con su familia ¡oh si!)

aaaaaah!! gracia a todas x sus reviews :D y ahora yo y mi super energía por levantarme temprano (7:30 A.M.!!!! y solo x subir este capi ¬¬ y eo que ayer me acoste co a las 3:15 x terminar de escribirlo U.U así que meresco muchos artos reviews) nos retiramos :D

besos y abrazos a todos!!! incluso a los que no dejan mensajitos ¬¬ haber si se animan con este capi :)

ya, ya, me voy

xaus!!!!


	14. La vida continúa

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

Capitulo 14: **"La vida continúa"**

Ya habían pasado 5 largos meses desde la partida de Sakura, no lo podía creer, nunca se habían separado por tanto tiempo, y todo por culpa del estúpido mocoso que la enamoró. Aun no se podía acostumbrar a la ausencia de su hermana, extraña tanto su contagiosa risa, sus llegadas tardes a misa o al desayuno producto de las pesadillas que le provocaban los fantasmas o sus inocente comentarios tratando de inducirlo para que se casara y le diera sobrinitos. Y pensar que estaba a punto de hacerlo y su hermana no estaba allí para ese momento tan importante.

Eriol y Tomoyo ya habían dado el gran paso hace un par de meses y ahora era el turno de él y Nakuru, aunque le hubiera encantado que Sakura estuviera con él ese día, no podía seguir esperando más para casarse con su amada, no dejaría que volviera a desaparecer como años atrás. Aun recordaba perfectamente el día que la conoció y también como se enamoró inmediatamente de ella.

**Flash Back**

El gran salón del castillo estaba repleto de gente que había sido invitada a la celebración del cumpleaños nº 18 del príncipe de Japón, pero al muchacho no se le veía por ninguna parte, lo que era lógico, por que él se encontraba en el patio del castillo, sintiendo como el aire golpeaba suavemente su rostro.

Necesitaba descansar un poco de todo el bullicio que había dentro, entonces fue cuando la vio, estaba junto a unos árboles, su pelo castaños se movía al son del viento, por su altura, podía deducir que era al menos 3 años menor. Tenía puesto un vestido púrpura sin mangas, por la espalda tenía sujetas un par de alas de mariposa negras y llevaba un antifaz del mismo color decorado con lentejuelas negras y púrpuras.

Se acercó lentamente a la muchacha, sin que ella se diera cuenta -¿no tienes frío?- le preguntó cuando estaba a un metro de distancia, sobresaltándola.

-¡A… alteza!- dijo sorprendida la chica al darse vuelta.

-¿cómo es que me reconoces tan fácilmente?- preguntó Toya divertido sacándose el antifaz que le cubría el rostro.

-no lo sé- le sonrió la castaña –creo que la belleza real no es fácil de ocultar-

-¿te refieres a que me encuentras atractivo?-

-si, en parte- el príncipe la miró confundido –pero también la realeza de este país, por lo que he notado, tiene una belleza interior que no se encuentra en todos los reyes-

-¿has conocido a otros reyes?- preguntó curioso el pelinegro colocándose junto a ella apoyado en un árbol.

-si, lo que sucede es que mi familia proviene de Inglaterra, por lo que he viajado para allá y he asistido a fiestas con los monarcas de aquellos países-

-ah, ya veo- contestó el joven. Se quedaron un rato en silencio dándose furtivas miradas de reojo y cada vez que se topaban corrían la vista para otro lado, para luego volver al mismo juego de miradas. En es se empieza a escuchar una suave melodía desde el salón.

-eh, disculpa que me meta- dijo de pronto Nakuru –pero ¿por qué estas acá¿No deberías estar con tus invitados?-

-bueno, si, pero quería tomar un poco de aire- contestó el chico – ¿y tú¿Qué haces aquí?-

-es que a mis amigas las sacaron a bailar me sentí como tonta parada sola en medio del salón-

-yo creo que si te hubieras quedado allí, más de algún hombre ya te habría invitado a bailar- opinó Toya.

-¿tú crees?-

-si. Incluso si te hubiera visto allá adentro, yo te habría invitado, pero ya que igual se logra escuchar la música ¿te apetece bailar conmigo?-

-eh, pero yo…-

-vamos, solo será una pieza- el príncipe tomó una de las manos de la chica y puso una de las suyas en su cadera, mientras que la muchacha colocaba nerviosa la suya en su hombro y se comenzaban a mover al ritmo de la música –bailas muy bien- comentó el hombre.

-gra… gracias- contestó la joven azorándose, aunque no se le notaba gracias al antifaz –usted tampoco se queda atrás- se quedaron un buen rato bailando en silencio, mirándose directamente a los ojos-

-y dime¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó de repente el chico.

-se supone que es una fiesta de disfraces- dijo la muchacha –no se debe saber la identidad de los demás presentes-

-pero yo deseo saberlo-

-¿y por qué tanta curiosidad?-

-por que me gustaría saber quien es la bella dama que tengo en frente-

-pero si ni siquiera has visto mi cara¿cómo sabes si soy bella o no?-

-porque tus ojos me lo dicen- Toya mientras bailaban, si que Nakuru se diera cuenta, la guió hasta los árboles para acorralarla entre ellos.

-esa, esa no es una buena razón- contesto nerviosa la chica al sentir el contacto del árbol en su espalda.

-¿y esta?- preguntó el príncipe agachando la cabeza y comenzando a besarla lenta y seductoramente. Nakuru se sorprendió al principio, pero luego comenzó a corresponder aquella caricia.

-que¿qué fue eso alteza?- preguntó la muchacha sonrojada una vez terminado el beso.

-la razón por la que quiero saber su nombre, creo que me he enamorado de usted pequeña-

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida –no diga tonteras alteza- dijo soltándose de su agarre y alejándose unos pasos dándole la espalda –con esas cosas no se juega-

-yo no estoy jugando- le respondió serio el muchacho tomándola del brazo y dándole la vuelta, para descubrir unas lagrimas que se comenzaban a asomar en los ojos de la chica -¿qué ocurre¿por qué lloras?- preguntó preocupado.

-porque quisiera creerle, porque yo también me he enamorado de usted-

-entonces dame una oportunidad- pidió el príncipe –déjame demostrarte que, aunque parezca una locura, te quiero de verdad-

-está bien al…-

-Toya- interrumpió este –puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

-está bien, Toya- sonrió. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse nuevamente, pero fueron interrumpidos por una vocecilla.

-hermana, ya es hora de irnos- dijo un muchacho de unos 14 años.

-creo que me tengo que ir- dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla –¿nos veremos mañana cierto?- se comenzó a alejar, cuando el chico asintió.

-¡espera- dijo el futuro rey –no me has dicho tu nombre, como te reconoceré entonces-

-no te preocupes, estoy segura que lo lograrás- le dijo la muchacha mientras agitaba una de sus manos como despedida.

**Fin Flash Back**

Después de ese día nunca más la vio. La buscó entre todas las chicas del reino que coincidían en el cabello y ojos castaños y en la procedencia inglesa, pero a ni una de ellas la identificó como la misteriosa muchacha de aquella noche. Entonces se le rompió el corazón, creyó que todo había sido una cruel mentira de ella y dejó de creer en el amor y hace solo un poco más de 5 meses se habían reencontrado y arreglado los malos entendidos y ahora se encontraban a solo un paso de dar el si ante un sacerdote.

-Toya- interrumpió sus pensamientos Yukito entrando en el estudio –debes bajar, acaba de llegar la delegación de China para tu matrimonio-

-si, voy- dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y saliendo con su amigo del lugar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tomoyo entró a su antigua habitación e busca de algunas cosas que se le habían quedado antes de irse a su luna de miel en una isla caribeña con Eriol. Estaba tan feliz, por fin había encontrado a un hombre que la amara de verdad y ella a él y además estaba dispuesto a ser el padre de su hijo.

-tanto tiempo que no te veía Tommy-chan- dijo una voz ronca detrás de ella asustándola, pero no por la sorpresa de escucharla de repente, si no porque la había reconocido inmediatamente –te he estado esperando-

-vallase de aquí- pidió la vivolacea –está usted en la habitación de una mujer casada-

-Oh, entonces lo que escuché era cierto- rió el hombre -¿y cómo es que sigues con ese tipo¿acaso no te echó de su cama cuando supo que no eras virgen?-

-Eriol ya lo sabía- informó la chica tratando de permanecer tranquila y no ponerse a llorar por los malos recuerdos que le traía ese hombre –ahora vallase de aquí señor Hitosaki-

-pero Tomoyito- la muchacha sintió como el tipo comenzaba a abrazarla por la cadera –¿por qué no nos divertimos como años atrás?- sugirió él.

-aléjese de mi señor- le respondió Tomoyo al fin dándose vuelta para mirar fijamente al hombre de ojos verdes que la tuvo enamorada por tanto tiempo, llevaba su pelo rubio corto, igual que cuando lo había conocido.

-ya deja de llamarme así querida, yo recuerdo unos apodos mucho mejores, sobre todo los que me decías mientras estábamos en la cama- comentó mirándole la figura sin reserva alguna.

-eso es algo que quiero olvidar- dijo la señora Hiragisawa tratando de soltarse de su agarre –ahora vete, que mi marido puede llegar en cualquier momento-

-¡Oh! Tomoyo por que te tuviste que casar- se lamentó el ojiverde –yo te amo tanto-

-¡no seas mentiroso Hitosaki!- exclamó furiosa la mujer logrando empujarlo –tu jamás me amaste, ni me amarás , lo único que querías era llevarme a la cama, y eso quedo demostrado cuando a la primera oportunidad te fuiste con otra chica, sin pesar siquiera, en que yo pude haber…- se quedo en silencio de repente, ese hombre no debía saber la existencia de Satoshi.

-¡qué pudieras haber que?- preguntó el hombre.

-nada- se apresuró a contestar la chica –ahora vete de aquí-

-¿qué me ocultas Tomoyo?- se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

-no me llames así- dijo ella tratando de cambiar de tema –para ti yo soy lady Hiragisawa y…-

-¡mierda eso no me importa!- la interrumpió –solo contéstame- la tomó del brazo y la azotó contra la pared, por lo que Tomoyo gritó.

Justo en ese momento entro Eriol con Satoshi en brazos –Tomoyo, no me lo vas a creer, pero…- se quedó callado al ver la escena que tenía en frente.

-¡Eriol!- gritó la única mujer presente yendo a refugiarse en los brazos de su esposo e intentado esconder a Satoshi de los ojos de su ex, pero era muy tarde él ya lo había visto y lo había reconocido desde el primer momento, quedándose como piedra.

-¿quién es usted y que hace aquí?- preguntó el conde enfurecido por lo que había presenciado.

-ese, ese niño- balbuceó el antiguo encargado de los establos sin hacer el menor caso al peliazul –ese niño es mi hijo¿cierto Tomoyo?-

-¡no!- le gritó esta sin mover la cabeza, que mantenía oculta en el pecho de su marido.

-¡claro que si! Su pelo es lo demuestra, es idéntico al mío-

-señor, vallase ahora mismo si no quiere que llame a los guardias, lo interrumpió el ojiazul.

-no, no me iré, quiero conocer a mi hijo-

-¡él no es tú hijo!- le dijo Tomoyo sollozando –dejo de serlo en el momento en que tú me abandonaste- se dio vuelta mirándolo con odio.

-si yo hubiera sabido que estabas embarazada jamás te hubiera dejado-

-ya es tarde para arrepentirse- dijo Eriol –ahora ella es mi mujer y Satoshi mi hijo, así que lárguese de una vez, ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí-

-pero-

-¡Vallase!- gritó, logrando que el hombre saliera refunfuñando del lugar, mientras la vivolacea comenzaba a llorar más fuerte mientras abrazaba al niño.

-cálmate Tomoyo- trató de consolarle el conde rodeándola con sus brazos –él ya se fue-

-¡Oh Eriol! Por que¿por qué tenía que volver, justo, justo ahora que vuelvo a ser feliz a tu lado- decía la chica entre sollozos.

-tranquila amor mío- la consoló el hombre –ya veras que ese tipo no volverá a molestar mientras yo esté vivo para protegerte-

-papi¿qué le pasa a mami?- preguntó de repente el Satoshi, mirando primero a Eriol y luego Tomoyo, que poco a poco se iba a calmando.

-Co ¿cómo te ha llamado?- preguntó aturdida la prima de Sakura.

-eso era lo que te venía a contar- sonrió el de gafas limpiándole con su mano todo rastro de lágrimas en el rostro a su mujer.

-¡Oh Satoshi!- abrazó a su hijo con más fuerza, pero sin apretarlo demasiado –me alegro tanto que hallas aceptado a Eriol como tu padre- el pequeño comenzó a reír tras las palabras de su mamá, no entendía muy bien lo que le había dicho, pero sabía que era algo bueno, porque ella había vuelto a sonreír.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.

holas!!!! aqui de nuevo con un capitulo algo fome ¬¬ jejeje solo x que no aparecen sakura y shaoran XD, es que quería dejar listo lo que pasaba en Japón por que ya desde el proximo capitulo hasta el ultimo (creo) nos quedaremos solo en China :D

y ahora.. los reviews!!! ay! toy tan feliz, o sea! llegue a los 50! la mitad de 100! el doble de 25! la raiz cuadrada de 2500! etc, etc :D

así que gracias a: **coty **(holas :D emm...oh si, romanticón como me gustan a mi XD y creo que el misterio del pasado de shao se mantendra por lo menos uno o dos capitulos más :P jejejeje) **Juchiz **(jejeje a mi tambien me gusto como reacciono ...¬¬ claro sin no no lo habría puesto XD y con respecto a lo de shaoran mm.. no lo se, tal ves si sea el rey, tal ves no...eso solo yo lo se jejejeje) **dokuro **(oh genial alguien nuevo :D i te aseguro que vienen más escenas de amor, pero también vienen algunos problemas :O jeje gracias x tu apoyo :D) **Zaphi-chan** (que bueno que te guste :D y emm.. digamos que el "hola XD" solo fue un acto de aburrimiento Un.n emm y q más te digo todo lo referente al pasado de shao se sabra proximamente :D) **Naunet-inuxkag-** (cursi pero lindo XD) **margara** (o cielos a ti si que no te leía hace tiempo XD y jejejeje no se lo que te estas imaginando así que no puedo decirte si estas en lo cierto o no ... aunque.. io creo que igual no te diria XD) **agos **(holas aqui yo bien y tu? y si le puse tantas ganas que por eso me demoré XD es que quería que todo saliera bonito :D i la inspiracion no me llego si no hasta el dia antes que acualice co a las 2 de la mañana :P y lo del pasado de shaoran, tienes razón lo tengo bien clarito desde que empece a crear la historia XD, bueno pero aunque shaoran sea rey de china, no se si toya lo acepte como cuñado ya que lo odia como a nadie x llevarse a su hermanita XD )** isabel **(que bueno que te guste :D hahahah me encanta que me igan eso x q más ganas me dan de subir el prox capitulo :D) **eBb **(uf! creo que he salvado mi lindo cuellito por el momento U¬¬ oh si! sorpresas sorpresitas se bienen muchas sorpresitas!!! XD) y por ultimo mi reviews numero 50! **AAAlien **(primita!!! -no crean que esta comprado XD- en serio no te despegaste del pc?? si io hago eso mis hermanitos me matan¬¬ sobre too verdesin XD. ah! y si, hay una razón x q el niño se llama Saito, digamos que mientras lo escribía dije: haber un nombre de hombre -y me acorde de nuestra super tarde en el portal y- Saito!- dije XD esa es la super historia)

y eso es todo x hoy :D muxas muxas gracias a los q dejaron reviews!!! i espero que sigan dejando :D

ya yo me tngo que ir

bye!!!

cuidense toos!! besos!! y abrazos!!

xaus!


	15. Recuerdos olvidados

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

Capitulo 15: **"Recuerdos olvidados"**

-¡Sakura baja pronto o nos retrasaremos!- gritó el muchacho castaño desde la puerta de la posada.

-¡ya voy!- se escucho la suave voz de la mujer de aquel muchacho, mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras con un canasto en las manos, una vez estuvo abajo, Shaoran le quitó el objeto –pero si yo lo puedo llevar- alegó la chica.

-no digas necedades Saku-chan, en tu estado no debes hacer fuerza- dijo el hombre.

-Oh, pero amor, solo tengo 3 meses- dijo posando su mano en su vientre algo abultado –cargar la canasta no me hará nada-

-es mejor prevenir que lamentar- advirtió el chico –y yo quiero que mi hijo y tu estén sanos-

-pf, como quieras- dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros, para después agarrarse del brazo de su marido –de todos modos, mejor para mi- sonrió. Ambos salieron de la posada caminando por el mercado mientras conversaban sobre temas tribales.

-¿qué más falta?- cuando ya tenía la canasta llena de verduras y algunos huevos.

-veamos- dijo la ojiverde revisando la lista que le daba la señora Terada todas las semanas para comprar los víveres –falta el pescado para la cena de hoy y unas flores que me pidió Rika para adornar las habitaciones- se quedó pensando un momento –podrías ir tú por el pescado y yo por las flores, así ahorramos tiempo ¿te parece?-

el cocinero lo meditó un momento para luego asentir –está bien- dijo tomando la mejilla de su mujer con la mano que tenía libre –pero te cuidas, no te acerques a nadie extraño y no te entretengas con nada, nos encontraremos aquí mismo- le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-¡ay Shaoran!- rió ella –me hablas como si tuviera 10 años-

-es que para i solo tienes 5- dijo el lobito sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-pero lamento informarle señor Li, que yo ya tengo 18 años y que si tuviera 5 no podría estar esperando un hijo suyo-

El castaño se puso a reír –si, esta bien, me convenciste, pero cuídate de todos modos-

-claro- sonrió –tu también- le dio un corto beso y se dio vuelta comenzando a caminar en dirección a la florería. Mientras Shaoran le quedaba mirando hasta que se perdió de vista. El muchacho se dio vuelta para continuar también con las compras, pero al comenzar a avanzar chocó con alguien.

-Disculpe- dijo, levantó la vista para encontrarse con un hombre ya mayor que lo miraba con un gesto un tanto extraño en el rostro.

-se… ¿señorito Xiaolang?- preguntó el anciano

-que esta…- Shaoran se quedó callado de repente, una gran cantidad de imágenes comenzaron a cruzarse por su mente, provocándole un agudo dolor en las sienes, tiró la canasta al piso, mientras que con ambas manos se tomaba la cabeza desesperado.

-señor¿señor se encuentra bien?- decía el hombre de pelo cano.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura ya estaba de vuelta con una pequeña cantidad de ramos de flores en los brazos. Cuando llegó al lugar donde se suponía se tenía que encontrar con su marido, vio que se empezaba a formar un alboroto, por curiosidad se abrió paso por entre la gente para ver que era lo que ocurría -¡Shaoran!- gritó cuando vio como el castaño decía cosas confusas desesperado, sujetándose la cabeza. Soltó todas las flores que llevaba y corrió al encuentro de su marido -Shaoran, amor¿Qué te ocurre?- en eso sintió como Li perdía el conocimiento y apoyaba todo su peso en ella. Sakura perdió el equilibrio y si no fuera por el anciano que estaba junto a ella que la sujeto y luego afirmó a Shaoran, hubiera caído -¿¡que te pasa Shaoran!?- seguía hablándole la ojiverde- amor, por favor respóndeme- se desesperó mientras una gran cantidad de lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas –por favor Shao, no me puedes dejar, menos ahora- lloraba.

-cálmese señora- dijo el hombre canoso –solo ha perdido la conciencia, ya va a despertar-

-pero, por¿por qué?-

-no lo sé, cuando me vio se puso a decir cosas incoherentes y a tomarse la cabeza, no sé cual pudo haber sido la razón- explicó –ahora déjeme llevarlos hasta su casa, para que el hombre pueda descansar-

-es… esta bien- dijo la muchacha mirando preocupada al cocinero.

-ustedes dos- dijo el viejo a un par de hombres que estaban detrás suyo –que uno cargue al muchacho y el otro lleve el canasto- ordenó.

-si señor- respondieron los hombres haciendo lo que se les ordenaba, mientras Sakura recogía lo que quedaba de las flores que había tirado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Estaba atardeciendo y en esa gran pradera se lograba observar a un pequeño niño de 10 años trotando a gran velocidad sobre su caballo favorito, estaba vestido con el atuendo que usaba para la cena familiar. Cuando ya estuvo bastante lejos de su hogar, detuvo al corcel y lo sujetó a un árbol, para luego encaramarse en este, una vez arriba, se quedó mirando pensativo al sol esconderse tras el infinito horizonte._

_-señorito Xiaolang- escuchó que alguien lo llamaba desde abajo, al descender la vista, se topó con un hombre mayor que lo miraba con tranquilidad desde su caballo._

_-¡Wei¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó sorprendido el chico._

_-vine a hablar con usted-_

_-si lo mandó mi madre, esta perdiendo el tiempo Wei- le advirtió el chico._

_-no, ella no me mandó- dijo el señor subiendo al árbol con una habilidad sorprendente para cualquiera que no supiera el entrenamiento que tenía ese mayordomo –he venido para acá por mi cuenta- se sentó junto a él._

_-si es por lo de esa muchacha, ten por seguro que no la aceptaré-_

_-¿y por que no?- preguntó tranquilo._

_-porque no la conozco¿qué pasa si es fea, o gorda, o antipática, o arrogante, o…?-_

_-por eso mismo primero la tienes que conocer- interrumpió e anciano._

_-pero yo no quiero conocerla-_

_-vamos Xiaolang, no perderás nada, sino e gusta la chica hablas con tu madre, de seguro te comprenderá y de todos modos, he escuchado que la chica es muy bonita-_

_-claro, si solo tiene 8 años- bufó el niño –mira, haremos algo, si la niña esa, no me gusta y de todos modos mi madre me obliga a casarme con ella, me iré de casa- propuso el muchacho._

_-como usted quiera, ahora bajemos que su cena ya se debe haber enfriado-_

_-si- ambos bajaron del árbol y se montaron sobre sus caballos para volver a su hogar._

El castaño comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos aun algo mareado, después de un rato se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación, recostado sobre su cama y sobre él, vio a su esposa abrazándolo mientras parecía dormir. Seguramente se había preocupado por él, aunque ni el mismo sabía muy bien que le había ocurrido. Cuando vio a ese hombre le pareció cara conocida, pero nada más, en cambio cuando lo llamó "señorito Xiaolang" algo había reaccionado en él y había comenzado a recibir distintas imágenes en su mente provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza hasta provocarle el desmayo y aquel extraño sueño¿en verdad era un sueño¿o es que al fin estaba recordando su pasado? No lo sabía y no podía por el momento pensarlo muy bien, por el dolor de cabeza que continuaba sin pasarse.

Miró a Sakura, se le notaba algo preocupada, solo esperaba que a ella y al niño no les hubiera pasado nada por el susto que les había hecho pasar. Comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza a la castaña –Shaoran- dijo esta abriendo los ojos inmediatamente –despertaste- sonrió.

-eso creo- le sonrió de vuelta -¿y tú no estabas durmiendo?- preguntó ya que era raro que ella se despertara así de fácil.

-no, no podía dormirme por lo preocupados que estábamos-

-¿preocupados?- repitió el lobito.

-tu hijo y yo- aclaró la princesa tomando la mano de su esposo y posándola sobre su vientre –si hubieras sentido como se agitaba mientras dormías-

-pero¿esta bien?- preguntó preocupado el hombre.

-si, Rika me dijo que era normal que el bebe se percatara de los sentimientos de la madre- explicó.

-que alivio- sonrió él muchacho –entonces ahora tenemos que hacer que el bebe se ponga feliz- Sakura lo miró confusa, lo que aumentó la sonrisa del chico que comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, girándose para quedar él encima. Pero se detuvo a sentir como ella comenzaba a reír -¿qué ocurre?- preguntó.

-es que… me acordé como me decías que me cuidara hoy en el mercado- explicaba entre risas –y resultó que fuste tú quien se desmayó en medio de la vía pública-

-ah, pero eso no es mi culpa, como iba a saber yo que me iba a topar con un hombre que me hiciera recordar mi pasado y…- se empezó a defender el chico, pero fue interrumpido por su esposa.

-¿recordar tu pasado?- repitió –entonces¿ya recuerdas quien eres en verdad?-

-bueno, no llegue a recordar tanto- explicó –solo algunas escenas vagas-

-pero al menos es algo- sonrió –quizás en un tiempo logres recuperar completamente la memoria y podremos encontrar a tu familia-

-si tienes razón y al parecer pertenezco a la alta sociedad- sonrió él también.

-¿así¿Por qué lo dices?-

-porque estaba comprometido en contra de mi voluntad- dijo –ahora dejemos ese tema de lado y pongámonos a hacer feliz al bebe ¿te parece?- preguntó sonriendo picadamente, pero solo consiguió que la castaña lo mirara feo.

-o sea, solo lo haces por el bebe- dijo enojada.

-claro que no- se apresuró a negar –esa solo es una de las razones por las que quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, también es por que te amo, te adoro, te deseo, te necesito, te…-

-si, si, ya entendí- dijo la mujer tomando la cara de su marido y atrayendola a la de ella para comenzar a besarlo-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Algunas semanas después._

-¿estás seguro que es él?- preguntó una chica de cabellos negros mirando a cierto castaño por la ventana del carruaje donde se encontraba ella y dos hombres más.

-completamente seguro- dijo el más viejo de ellos –cuando lo veas de frente verás que son iguales, además que llevan el mismo nombre-

-ojalá tengas razón- sonrió la mujer –Yue, ve a buscar a ese muchacho y tráelo aquí, aunque sea a la fuerza, pero no lo lastimes-

-como usted diga, mi lady- dijo el de cabellos plateados bajando del carruaje y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Shaoran comprando algunas verduras, esta vez había ido solo, por que Sakura se sentía mal producto de su embarazo –disculpe señor- dijo Yue tomando del hombro a Shao, haciendo que el se diera vuelta para mirarlo –necesito que me acompañe-

-perdone usted señor, pero no lo conozco y no sé que es lo que pueda necesitar usted de mi-

-soy Yue Tsuki- contestó este –soy el general del ejercito de China y mi lady me ha ordenado que lo lleve con ella-

-¿y por que yo?- preguntó.

-eso se lo dirá ella, ahora por favor acompáñeme- dijo el general dándose la vuelta, iba a comenzar a avanzar, pero se dio cuenta que el chico no tenía intenciones de moverse.

-lo siento, pero no puedo acompañarlo- dijo este –tengo muchas cosas que comprar antes de volver a casa-

Yue suspiró cansado –mire señor, yo solo obedezco ordenes y tendrá que venir conmigo le guste o no- dijo tomando del brazo al muchacho y llevándolo al carruaje, mientras este intentaba soltarse, pero era inútil, aquel tipo llevaba un gran entrenamiento y era más fuerte que él. Una vez junto al carruaje, Tsuki abrió la puerta, para luego subir él y sentarse a su lado.

-¡podrías tener un poco más de cuidado!- le gritó Shaoran – ¡no soy basura!-

-¡oh santo dios es cierto!- exclamó la única mujer presente al ver la cara del chico que estaba frente a ella.

-usted debe ser quien me mandó a llamar- dijo enfadado el castaño –por favor aparece que tengo que…- fue interrumpido por la chica que se tiró sobre él abrazándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡oh cielos Xiaolang¡Enserio eres tú!- decía emocionada.

-disculpe señorita- dijo el lobito tratando de sacársela de encima –pero no entiendo lo que me dice, yo no se quien es usted-

-pero Xiaolang¿no me reconoces?- dijo la muchacha separándose y limpiándose las lágrimas –soy yo, Meilin-

-mei…lin- repitió el marido de Sakura mientras veía nuevas imágenes y escuchaba distintas oraciones dichas por distintas personas, _"Xiaolang ven"_,_ "Xiaolang, madre te está buscando"_,_ "Xiaolang tengo miedo" "¡Xiaolang!"_ entre otras, hasta que volvió a caer inconsciente.

-¿Xiaolang¿Qué te ocurre Xiao?- preguntó la de ojos rubí.

-ocurrió de nuevo- dijo el anciano que no se había movido –lo mismo le ocurrió cuando me vio a mí-

-hay que llevarlo al castillo, rápido- dijo la pelinegra preocupada –Yue- lo llamó, el peliplateado solo asintió y dio aviso al conductor del carruaje para que comenzara a avanzar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Estaba dentro del carruaje junto a su prima, iba con el resto de su familia a conocer a su prometida, pero iban en distintos carros, y ellos dos estaban casi cerrando la caravana, ya que detrás solo venían un par de guardias montados a caballo._

_Miró a Meilin que dormía tranquilamente, hasta que un movimiento brusco de la carroza la despertó -¿qué ocurre?- preguntó._

_-no, no sé- contestó el muchacho levantándose y asomando la cabeza en la ventana que daba al barranco de la montaña que cruzaban, allí vio una gran cantidad de arqueros que apuntaban sus armas a su carroza, asustado miro hacia atrás, para descubrir que los soldados que los resguardaban estaban muertos en el piso, al igual que sus animales –nos atacan- informó a su prima solo un año menor que él –deben ser bandidos- se dirigió a la ventana que daba al conductor y lo que vio allí no le gustó nada –hay que saltar- dijo._

_-¡qué¿por qué?- exclamó la pequeña nerviosa._

_-el chofer está muerto, los caballos vueltos locos, estamos a la deriva, en cualquier momento el carro caerá-_

_-Xiaolang, tengo miedo- la niña se abrazó a su primo._

_-cálmate Mei, todo saldrá bien, solo hay que saltar y quedarse quietos, si tenemos suerte, los bandidos verán que somos niños y no nos harán daño-_

_-¿tú saltaras conmigo?- preguntó ella con la cara llena de lágrimas._

_-si Meilin, saltaré contigo- trató de tranquilizarla –ahora vamos- la guió hasta la puerta que estaba contraria al lado de los tiradores, pero un extraño ruido los hizo darse vuelta y vieron como la carroza se comenzaba a incendiar –mierda- masculló el chico –las flechas venían con llamas, hay que saltar rápido-_

_-pero- la pelinegra miró hacia fuera y retrocedió al captar la velocidad a la que iban –no, no puedo Xiao-_

_-si, si puedes Meilin, por favor, salta ya-_

_-es que- ya era tarde, los caballos habían doblado en la curva de la montaña y el carro había seguido adelante por inercia arrastrando a los animales consigo al barranco._

_-perdóname Meilin- dijo el niño tomando a su prima y empujándola a la colina._

_-no ¡Xiaolang!- gritó ella._

_-¡cálmate Mei!- le contestó el de ojos café desde la carroza en llamas que seguía cayendo -¡aun no estoy muerto¡nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo!-_

-¡Aun no estoy muerto!- gritó el castaño sentándose sobresaltado mientras respiraba agitado, miró a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación lujosa decorada en tonos crema.

-Xiaolang- escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, se dio vuelta y vio a la misma pelinegra de antes -¿estas bien?- preguntó mientras se acercaba.

-Meilin- le dijo el muchacho castaño mientras la tomaba de la mejilla con una de sus manos -¿enserio eres tú¿no es un sueño?-

-Si Xiaolang, soy yo, no estas soñando- le respondió la chica apretando la mano de su primo contra su mejilla con sus manos.

-¡Oh Meilin!- exclamó abrazándola –no, no lo puedo creer, después de tanto tiempo-

-pero¿dónde estuviste todos estos años?- preguntó la chica separándose y limpiándose las lágrimas que le empapaban toda la cara.

-en Japón- contestó el cocinero emocionado –después de aquel accidente, perdí la memoria, una amable señora me ayudó y me acogió en su pequeña familia y me llevó a trabajar de cocinero al castillo y… -fue interrumpido por el sonido de un trueno –que¿qué hora es?- preguntó acordándose de su mujer.

-deben ser como las 10 de la noche- respondió confundida la chica por el abrupto cambio de tema.

-¡tengo que irme!- exclamó él poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-¡Que! Pero Xiaolang, no te puedes ir –alegó sujetándolo del brazo –no ahora, no ahora que nos hemos reencontrado-

-pero tengo que ir con Sakura-

-ella puede esperar, ahora tenemos que aguardar a que llegue tu madre, se pondrá tan feliz cuando te vea-

-¡no Meilin! No puede esperar, por que ella esta…-

-no hay excusas Xiao- lo interrumpió la dama con lágrimas en sus ojos -¡ya no dejaré que te vuelvas a alejar de nosotros!- dicho esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave desde afuera.

-¡Meilin!- fritó el castaño golpeando la puerta -¡Meilin déjame salir¡te juro que volveré, pero por favor tengo que ir con ella!- cuando se dio cuenta que su prima no le iba a abrir, fue hacia la ventana para ver si lograba hallar una salida. Una gran tormenta caía sobre la ciudad –Sakura- susurró, no tenía salida, estaba en un tercer piso, sin árboles alrededor y con las paredes llenas de enredaderas con espinas, era imposible escapar –Sakura- volvió a susurrar dejándose caer sentado en el balcón quedando empapado al instante, comenzando a sollozar –perdóname Sakura, no podré cuidarte de los fantasmas esta noche-

En ese mismo instante una chica castaña observaba nerviosa la tormenta que se desarrollaba en el exterior desde la seguridad de su habitación –Shaoran, Shaoran, donde estas amor mío- repetía una y otra vez acariciándose suavemente su abultado vientre, tratando de calmar a su hijo que se agitaba en su interior. El ese instante un fuerte mareo la golpeó –no, no, ahora no por favor- se decía sujetándose fuertemente de las cortinas con amabas manos, ya que era lo que tenía más cerca, pero no pudo soportar mucho tiempo consiente y poco a poco sus músculos se fueron soltando hasta caer desmayada, golpeándose la cabeza con la punta de la cama, comenzando a sangrar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

holas!!! ko tan???a petición de muchos, actualicé antes XD -unas horas no + pero algo es algo- :D sii!!! ya había dicho yo por ahi que este capitulo hiba a tener muchas sorpresitas!!!! XD jejejeje, saku embarazada!!! jejeje... aunque al final quedó herida... Un.n no me maten por eso, jejejeje, piensen que les quite laintriga del pasado de Shao :D Un.n aunque ya casi toos lo sabían, por no decir toos ¬¬ soy muy obvia.

bueno, vamos a reviews :D : **coty **(bueno... digamos que ese infeliz estaba en el castillo puro molestando ¬¬ y Toya no lo mandó a degollar solo por que no sabía donde estaba, por que si recordamos, él se había escapado... y con respecto a lo de la isla caribeña... pues.. no sé no me acuerdo quien me dió la idea XD) **KuMiKo - ChAn** (ahaha si yo tambien amo la historia - XD, o sea, digo, que bueno que te guste :)) **agos **(hola bien y tu?? XD ya, varias comentarios para ti XD 1ro el capitulo pasado no estaba corto, es que los demas estaban muy largos XD y si.. se acerca el final - . y no se vale que digas que Shao es el rey de china ¬¬ yo solo estaba suponiendo, aunque q + da, de todos modos era obvio, XD emm.. 4to?? ten por seguro q ese hombre no volverá a molestar a Tommy-chan, si no eriol lo matará con sus propias manos juajuajuajua... -si lo se estoy algo raya- 5to bueno si toya hacepta a shaoran o le declara la guerra a China, se sabra más adelante XD y 6to, no te preocupes que te aseguro que no abandonare esta historia, ya que me entretengo mucho escribiendola y me desespería, si no le contara el final a alguien :P) **isabel **(lito aqui el capitulo :D) **AAAlien** (ay si, yo quiero q mi sobrinito de 2do grado -o lo que sea- sea así XD, ) **Lyssette-Reyes **(mmm... bueno, lamentablemente saku y shao no llegaron a la boda en la delegación china :( pero ya ves que siguen felizmente casados y esperando su primer hijo :D y Shao recobró la memoria aunque sakura todavía no lo sabe :P) **Suki-san **(aqui presente la actualización :D) **Naunet-inuxkag-** (bueno, si en el capi pasado no salieron :( pero tal como lo prometí ahora estuvieron :D aunque terminaron algo lejitos u.u) **eBb **(jejje, como dije antes, el capitulo no estubo corto, es que los demás estuvieron largos :P pues más valia que saliera romantico el encuentro de Toya y nakuru me rompí la cabeza haciendolo ¬¬ XD y tienes razón ese "esperpento de la vida" no tenía nada que estar haciendo allí :d es que digamos que me fui en vola y x eso lo puse... y x ultimo, mi cuellito te agradece que no lo vallas a cortor :D y espera que no cambies de opinión en este capitulo :S) **Busakura** (O.o en serio te pasate todo ese tiempo leyendo esto, wau, XD y respecto a lo del resumen... pensar que en eso mismo que pusiste me inspiré para poner la historia :O es que siempre leia Shaoran-alta sociedad Sakura-baja, entonces puse a trabajar mi cabecita y co que me pregunte ¿y si fuera al reves? Xd auqe resultó que Shao de todos modos era noble XD, ya mejor no te aburro y que bueno que te halla gustado la historia :P) Ia, gracias a toos por sus reviews!!! y espero que sigan mandando más XD.

ya espero que les halla gustado el capitulo 15 - . nunk pense llegar a tantos . - XD

cuidense todos!!! y espero sus comentarios!!!

bexos y abraxos!!

Xaus!!


	16. reencuentro con el pasado

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

Capitulo 16: **"Reencuentro con el pasado"**

-señorita Meilin- dijo el hombre canoso viendo a la pelinegra pasearse alrededor del escritorio de la reina –debería dejar Salir al príncipe de allí- aconsejó.

-pero Wei, tú no entiendes- dijo la muchacha mirándolo al fin –es que yo no quiero volver a perderlo, me sentí tan impotente al ver como caía en aquella carroza en llamas por salvarme la vida a mí- comenzó a llorar cubriéndose la cara con las manos –ahora, ahora resulta que esta vivo y no quiero que se vuelva a separa de nosotros-

-pero, píenselo bien, el tiene que volver con su esposa-

-¿con su esposa?- repitió la chica sorprendida quitándose las manos de la cara.

-si¿no se había dado cuenta del anillo en su mano izquierda?-

-n, no-

-bueno, resulta que él esta casado con una tal Sakura y al parecer están esperando un hijo- informó el mayordomo.

-¡Oh santo cielo, que he hecho!- exclamó lady Li- ¡no puedo retener a Xiao aquí mientras su mujer embarazada debe estar vuelta loca esperándolo!- salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, para dirigirse a la habitación donde estaba encerrado el castaño. Al abrir, lo encontró sentado en el piso del balcón completamente empapado -¡Xiaolang!- exclamó acercándose a él, mojándose también, le tomó la mano izquierda y corroboró lo que anteriormente le había afirmado Wei, encontrando una argolla de oro en su dedo anular -¡Por que no me lo dijiste Xiaolang!- lo retó- ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías una mujer embarazada esperándote en casa?-

El castaño le dio una media sonrisa mientras continuaba mirando el cielo lleno de nubes negras que lloraban a más no poder –intenté decírtelo muchas veces Mei, pero no me hiciste caso-

-¡entonces que esperas!- dijo la de ojos rubí –tenemos que ir rápido, si yo fuera ella ya estaría al borde del colapso nervioso –le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-gracias Meilin- sonrió el castaño poniéndose de pie. Ambos primos salieron corriendo de la habitación para ir en busca de Sakura.

-Wei- dijo la chica una vez en el vestíbulo –prepara un…-

-ya está listo señorita- la interrumpió el mayordomo.

-gracias- sonrió ella y tomando a su primo de la mano fueron velozmente hasta la carroza ubicada en la entrada de aquel palacio –Xiaolang, cálmate, llegaremos en solo unos minutos- dijo al ver como el castaño miraba nervioso hasta el exterior.

-tengo un mal presentimiento Mei- explicó el hombre para luego darle indicaciones al chofer para llegar lo más rápido posible a la posada, en unos 5 minutos ya estuvieron allí. Shaoran bajó corriendo y empezó a golpear la puerta de la posada, que a esa hora ya se encontraba cerrada al público. En unos minutos apareció la cara del molesto dueño, pero cambió al ver quien era el que hacía escándalo.

-Li- dijo –que te ocu…-

-luego hablamos Terada- interrumpió el muchacho entrando y subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad, sin preocuparse por estar dejando todo mojado.

-pero que le pasa a ese chico- se dijo el hombre mirándolo desde abajo rascándose la nuca.

-solo esta preocupado de su mujer- le contestó la voz de una dama que entraba a la posada.

-lady¡lady Meilin!- dijo sorprendido Terada.

-buena noches- dijo ella –discúlpeme por mi descortesía, pero iré a ver como esta todo allá arriba- y subió ante la atónita mirada del hombre.

Cuando Shaoran entró a su habitación reinaba un extraño silencio detrás del ruido de las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban la ventana –Sakura- llamó. Vio que en el velador había una vela apunto de consumirse, que era la fuente de luz que iluminaba levemente el lugar, la cama matrimonial estaba totalmente hecha, sin rastro alguno de que alguien había dormido allí –cariño¿dónde estas?- la volvió a llamar, se acercó a la cama, vio el baño, la puerta estaba abierta y todo oscuro, no había señales de vida allá adentro. Fue entonces que sintió su pie topar con algo, lo que vio al bajar la mirada le pareció horrible; allí tirada en el piso estaba su esposa inconsciente y una mancha roja le rodeaba la cabeza -¡Sakura!- gritó agachándose y tomándola en sus brazos –Sakura, cariño, por favor, respóndeme- le decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras corroboraba que se mantenía respirando, pero al tocarle la cabeza, su mano se puso a temblar al sentir el contacto con un líquido viscoso que reconoció inmediatamente como sangre, le dio vuelta la cabeza delicadamente, para tratar de inspeccionar la herida, que a la vista parecía profunda.

-Xiaolang- escuchó que su prima lo llamaba, pero no se movió, solo se mantuvo abrazando a su mujer susurrándole cosas al oído, Meilin se acercó a él -¿qué ocurrió?-

-no lo sé- respondió el castaño llorando –seguramente se desmayo producto del embarazo, a estado muy delicada- giró su cabeza para mirar a la pelinegra –por favor Mei, se golpeó en la cabeza, hay que llevarla con un médico-

-¡en la cabeza!- repitió ella alarmada –eso es muy peligroso- se dirigió rápidamente al armario y sacó una camisa limpia del muchacho, le rompió un trozo y se lo entregó –toma, pónselo en la herida para detener la hemorragia, en el castillo hay un médico de confianza, llevémosla para allá-

Shaoran asintió, mientras se ponía de pie con Sakura en brazos –por favor, dame la capa que esta sobre la silla- le pidió.

-si- Meilin tomó la capa indicada y con ella cubrió a la princesa, bajaron las escaleras encontrándose con Terada y su mujer.

-¡oh por dios¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Rika al ver a la castaña inconsciente.

-otro día les explico- se apresuró a contestar el lobito subiendo al carruaje al igual que su pariente, partiendo al castillo –vamos cariño, vas a estar bien- le decía a su mujer.

-perdóname Xiaolang- le dijo Meilin un rato después –por mi culpa ella esta así, debí haberte traído a tú casa apenas te desmayaste-

-no Mei, no es tu culpa- le dio una suave sonrisa –tú no sabías de la existencia de Sakura-

-gracias- sonrió –cuando lleguemos al castillo y tu mujer ya esté bien, mandaré a que arreglen tu antigua habitación-

-no Meilin, prefiero quedarme en una de invitados, al menos hasta que llegue mi madre-

-pero¿por qué?-

-porque si ella sigue siendo como era antes de perder la memoria, seguramente creerá que soy un farsante-

-si tienes razón-confirmó la pelinegra. El resto del viaje Shaoran siguió pendiente de su esposa, que por suerte respira tranquila, una vez llegaron al palacio real, fue atendida por un médico, el cual, luego de desinfectar la herida de la cabeza, confirmó que ella y el bebe estaban fuera de peligro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando Sakura despertó unos brillantes rayos de sol entraban por las grandes ventanas de aquella lujosa habitación, estaba algo confundida ¿qué hacía allí¿Es que todo lo ocurrido los últimos meses había sido un sueño y estaba en su palacio en Japón?, se asustó ante este último pensamiento, pero al tocarse el vientre, se dio cuenta de que todo había sido real –Shaoran- llamó a su marido sentándose, preparándose para levantarse de la cama.

-ya despertaste- vio al hombre salir del baño y acercarse a ella sonriente –me tenías preocupado- le dio un corto beso en los labios –deberías recostarte, aun estas débil- dijo acomodándola nuevamente en la cama y sentándose junto a ella.

-pero Shaoran¿don, donde estamos?- preguntó confundida la chica.

-en casa- sonrió el muchacho.

-en… ¿en Japón?-

-no cariño- rió el acariciándole el cabello –si estuviéramos allí tu hermano ya me habría matado, estamos en mi casa- la muchacha solo lo miraba sin entender –encontré a mi familia Saku-chan- explicó entonces.

-¡Oh Shaoran eso es genial!- exclamó Sakura sentándose nuevamente y abrazándolo -¿y quién resultas que eres finalmente?- preguntó.

-emmm… ¿me prometes que no me odiarás cuando lo sepas?-cuestionó él mirándola preocupado.

-pero¿por qué haría algo así?-

-porque soy el príncipe de China querida- informó esperando la reacción de su esposa.

-¡Que!- exclamó -¡tú eres aquel mocoso estúpido con el que pretendían casarme cuando era niña, pero después murió cuando iba camino al palacio!-

-¿mocoso estúpido?- repitió Shaoran poniendo una cara bastante graciosa.

-si- respondió ella sin notar la cara de su marido –o por lo menos así te llamaba mi hermano-

-oh, viniendo de él es más comprensible- dijo el hombre para luego guardar silencio junto a su esposa mientras se abrazaban.

-sabes Shaoran- dijo de repente ella sin moverse de su lugar –me alegro de que hallas perdido la memoria durante estos últimos 9 años-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó.

-porque si no nuestra relación no habría sido igual, por que nos habrían casado a la fuerza y ya sabes lo que yo opino de eso- explicó.

-entonces, si hubiera sido así ¿no me amarías? Porque yo lo haría igual-

-seguramente también lo haría, pero por orgullo jamás te lo diría y fingiría ante todos que te odio- sonrió acomodándose mejor en el pecho de su marido, mientras el reía por su último comentario sin dejar de abrazarla –amor- dijo luego separándose -¿crees que aquí tengan tarta de fresas?- preguntó.

-¿tarta de fresas?- repitió confundido Shaoran.

-si, es que me dieron anas de comer tarta de fresas- explicó sonriendo.

-mm… no lo sé, iré a ver- dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hasta la puerta-ah, Sakura- la llamó una vez en la salida –por favor, no te acostumbres a estos lujos, aun no he visto a mi madre, y quizás ella crea que soy un farsante y tendremos que volver a la posada-

-no te preocupes Shao-kun- lo tranquilizó ella –ya dejé una vez los lujos por ti, puedo hacerlo de nuevo- sonrió.

Shaoran le devolvió el gesto y salió con dirección a la cocina, una vez allí lo atendió una chica de cabellos rubios -¿desea algo señor?- le preguntó.

-emm… si- respondió este -¿tienen tarta de fresas?-

-¿tarta de fresas?- repitió la voz de su prima detrás de él.

-¡Meilin!- dijo sorprendido dándose vuelta –eh, si, es que Sakura esta con antojo, ya sabes, por el embarazo- explicó.

-oh, ya veo- giró su vista a la muchacha rubia que esperaba instrucciones –y Yoriko ¿hay tarta o no?-

-no Lady Meilin- contestó a rubia –el encargado de los postres enfermó y solo tenemos la torta de chocolate que quedó de ayer-

-eso es un problema- se dijo la pelinegra pensando en alguna solución.

-no, no lo es- dijo Shaoran sonriendo –yo puedo cocinarla-

-pero Xiao…-

-vamos Mei, he cocinado durante 9 años los postres para la familia real de Japón, se perfectamente como preparar una tarta de fresas-

-bueno, si tú quieres- dijo la dama- Yoriko, ayuda al señor en todo lo que necesite –le ordenó.

-si señorita- respondió esta.

-bien, entonces necesito harina, azúcar, huevos, fresas- comenzó a nombrar uno a uno los ingredientes mientras la chica se los iba llevando para ponerse a cocinar, en tanto conversaba con Meilin, cuando solo le faltaba colocar las fresas, Wei entró al lugar.

-Lady Meilin, joven Xiaolang, la reina acaba de llegar al palacio- dijo.

-gracias Wei- sonrió ella –iremos enseguida- el hombre se retiró mientras la de ojos rubí dirigía su mirada a Shaoran que se veía nervioso –vamos primo, llegó la hora de la verdad- dijo mientras él solo asentía y se sacaba el delantal de cocina que llevaba puesto, para dirigirse junto a su prima al salón principal para reencontrarse con su madre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

la aristócrata mujer de cabello negro esperaba pacientemente a su sobrina sentada en su trono, ya que le habían comunicado que quería hablar con ella urgentemente.

-buenas tardes tía- saludó Meilin entrando al salón dando una pequeña reverencia a la reina –me alegro que halla llegado bien de su viaje- sonrió.

-muchas gracias Meilin- contestó sin perder la seriedad la mujer -¿y qué es lo tan importante que quieres que hablemos?- preguntó

-es sobre Xiaolang- dijo viendo como el rostro de su tía se ensombrecía ante la mención de su único hijo varón –él, él esta vivo- comunicó.

-no digas estupideces Meilin- la retó –tú misma viste como cayó en esa carroza en llamas, era muy difícil que sobreviviera de aquel accidente-

-difícil, pero no imposible tía- dijo la de ojos rubí –yo se que Xiaolang esta vivo por que él esta aquí- dicho esto se asomó por la puerta del salón invitando al castaño a pasar.

Ieran se quedó mirándolo atónita, ese hombre que acababa de entrar tenía un gran parecido con su difunto hijo, por no decir que eran iguales. Él la miraba emocionado.

-madre- dijo Shaoran esperando alguna reacción de parte de ella.

-tú, tú no puedes ser mi hijo- dijo la reina mirándolo con desconfianza –mi hijo murió hace más de 9 años en un accidente-

-no tía- interrumpió Meilin –usted no puede estar segura de eso, ya que nunca se encontró su cuerpo-

-por que se quemó- aseguró la mujer –no había forma de que sobreviviera-

-si la había- dijo el lobito –me lancé del carro antes de que tocara tierra y caí bastante lejos de él, una mujer me recogió y llevó a su casa para curarme las heridas, gracias a ella estoy vivo-

-pero eso no explica por que no apareciste hasta ahora- replicó la dama sin querer ver la verdad.

-perdí la memoria- dijo él mirando directamente a su madre –estuve viviendo en Japón y hace pocos meses llegué a china, y por algunos acontecimientos recientes, logré recuperar todos mis recuerdos- explicó.

-tu historia puede ser muy convincente- dijo Ieran –pero no tienes pruebas que demuestren que en verdad eres mi hijo, seguramente eres un aprovechador que tomando como ventaja tu parecido con Xiaolang quisiste hacerte pasar por él y así quedarte con el trono de China y la fortuna de la familia real, pero para tu mala suerte no ha funcionado y ahora vete antes de que te mande a encarcelar por tratar de hacerte pasar por un miembro de la familia real- advirtió.

-pero tía- trató de decir Lady Li, pero fue interrumpida por Shaoran.

-No Meilin- dijo este –no vale la pena, si mi madre quiere pensar que estoy muerto, dejemos que lo haga, de todos modos lo que yo quería era saber quien era y reencontrarme con mi familia, y ahora que ya lo he hecho –se dirigió a la reina- iré por mi mujer y nos marcharemos para así no molestarla más a usted, majestad, a su poder y a su fortuna- volvió a mirar a su prima –estaré en la posada por cualquier cosa, Mei- informó dándole una falsa sonrisa y se dispuso a salir mientras algunas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

mmm... hola:D jejejejejeje... ¿susto por lo de Sakura :P si ya ven que no le paso nada ya que Shaoran llegó a tiempo :D, la verdad, es que ese accidente no influia mucho en la historia, pero es que quería dejar el capitulo en suspenso XD al igual que ahorita :D aunque este ya lo tenia planaeado desde hace tiempo :d jejej pero les prometo que esta será la ultima vez que lo hago... por que.. se nos viene el último capitulo:O buaaa! y esta muy emocionante :'( bueno, mejor vamos a los reviews!!!

:D jejejeje hay que agradecer por sus bellos mensajitos a : **sakuritalilove** (mmm.. pues el embarzao de saku sigue bien :D mmm.. y no odies a Meilin, yo creo q toodos harian lo mismo si se encontraran con alguien a quien creian muerto) **Lyssette-Reyes** (sii! y todo continuó bien :D hasta que esa señora mala no le creyó ¬¬) **danisakaki** (o.O pues, ya podras cambiar de opinion sobr Mei no:D mira que la pobresita ya enmendó su error :P) **coty** (ñ.ñ no me odies...si ya ves que sakurita esta bien y no dejó a shaoran encerrado en una habitación sufriendo un ataque de Histeria Un.n) **Andreaeb182** (mmm...jejejeje Un.n no se por qu lohace, para darle un poko de emoción al capitulo creo yo Xd ) **aris **(bueno, no se me había ocurrido hacer que sakura perdiera la memoria... aunque tienes razón, sería muy repetitivo) **agos** (mmm.. si un pokitin de todo :D... y no importa que tus reviews sean repetitivos, con tal que dejes io soy feliz :D... ¬¬creo que yo tambin me estoy volviendo repetitiva) **isabel** (ay no! antes de matar al bebe tendria que pensarmelo muy bien, por que ya veo a todas las lectoras tirandoseme encima hasta dejarme en el hospitak Un.n) **nolee SyS** (ay ya no te mueras de congoja si ya estan bien) **Naunet-inuxkag- **(que bueno q te halla gustado el capitulo anterior :) ) **eBb** (oh si yo tambien quiero ver la cara de Toya :D joajoajoajoa-risa diavolica XD- emmm... ojala que ya hala buelto a la normalidad el azucar :P si sakurita ya esta bien, me alegro qe ealla gustado el capitulo :d aunqueno creo que halla tantos sigientes :( por qe se nos esta acabando la historia buaaa!!!:( -XD) **VallFyer** (que bueno que te halla gustado la historia :D) **Undine **(por que lo pude cortar alli ...emm.. por que soy mala :D XD no bueno, la cosa es que todo salio bien :D) **AAAlien** (primita!!! creo que podras guardar tu pasaje a chile hasta las vacaciones no:S jejej que bueno que te gusto XD) **Busakura **(no yo no soy mala... bueno si, un pokito XD)

listo :D ahora me voy que me estan hechando del pc :( y ahora a hacer el ultimo capitulo :'( buaaaaa!!!!! ya me retiro

cuidence y mandeme mensajitos!!!!

Xaus!!


	17. El final: solucionando problemas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

Capitulo Final: **"solucionando problemas"**

-si mi madre quiere pensar que estoy muerto, dejemos que lo haga, de todos modos lo que yo quería era saber quien era y reencontrarme con mi familia, y ahora que ya lo he hecho –se dirigió a la reina- iré por mi mujer y nos marcharemos para así no molestarla más a usted, majestad, a su poder y a su fortuna- volvió a mirar a su prima –estaré en la posada por cualquier cosa, Mei- informó dándole una falsa sonrisa y se dispuso a salir mientras algunas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-espera Xiaolang- lo detuvo Meilin al notar una cadena que llevaba en el cuello, se acercó a él sacándola de la camisa y viendo una medalla con el nombre del chico escrito en chino –estoes- dijo feliz sacándosela del cuello ante su mirada confundida, para luego dirigirse hasta la reina para mostrárselo –esta, esta es la prueba de que su hijo esta vivo y justo frente a usted tía- dijo sonriente.

-esto, esto es imposible- dijo ella para luego mirar al hombre que estaba junto a la puerta -¿de dónde lo has sacado?- le preguntó.

-es mío- respondió el castaño acercándose.

-ves tía, si Xiaolang hubiera muerto quemado en aquel accidente, esta medalla ya no existiría- la convenció la pelinegra.

-esto, esto no puede ser verdad- se decía la mujer por fin rompiendo su faceta de mujer fría, dejando caer algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-pero lo es tía, será mejor que lo crea- el muchacho solo miraba a la reina esperando su veredicto.

-esto, esto es un verdadero milagro- sonrió Ieran – no, no sé que se debe hacer en estas circunstancias- decía emocionada tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

-sólo, sólo abrázame mamá- le pidió Shaoran con un nudo en la garganta. La reina no dudo un momento en hacer lo que le pedía, rompiendo ambos a llorar, por fin, luego de más de 9 años, se habían reencontrado, después de más de 9 años, el príncipe y heredero de la corona de China había vuelto, para no volver a alejarse de su familia, hasta que la muerte lo viniera a buscar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Algunos meses después…_

-¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?-

-claro que si, será como una pequeña venganza, ya quiero ver su cara- rió.

-yo no te sabía tan vengativo-

-ah, pero cariño, no tienes por que ayudarme-

-¡y perderme su cara cuando se lo digas!- exclamó –eso jamás, en cantada te ayudare si puedo ver eso-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Toya Kinomoto, rey de Japón, se encontraba en su escritorio, pensando en lo que se le venía esa semana, le habían informado que el príncipe de China, que resultó que no había muerto en aquel accidente hace 10 años, vendría de visita por un tiempo con su mujer con la que llevaba un año de casado aproximadamente –un año- repitió el pelinegro recostándose en su asiento mientras cerraba los ojos, la misma cantidad de tiempo que llevaba su pequeña hermana desaparecida, el castillo esta tan distinto sin ella y Tomoyo dando vueltas por allí, esta ultima se había mudado con su marido a la mansión Hiragisawa, aunque venía casi todos los días a conversar con Nakuru.

-Toya…- escuchó que alguien lo llamaba desde la puerta del estudio, abrió los ojos inmediatamente al reconocer esa voz como la de Sakura, y allí estaba ella, con su hermosa sonrisa inigualable, llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido marrón que tenía la falda rota, dejando notar lo desgastado que estaba, en sus brazos llevaba un bulto que no alcanzaba a ver que era.

-¡Sakura!- exclamó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas -¿en serio eres tú, pequeña?-

-si hermano- dijo la flor comenzando a llorar emocionada –tu pequeño monstruo está de vuelta- rió.

-¡Oh Sakura!- la abrazó por la cintura levantándola en el aire y haciéndola girar -¡te he extrañado tanto!-

-Toya, ten cuidado- pidió ella logrando que la dejara nuevamente en el suelo –puedes despertar a Nadeshiko- comenzó a mecer al bebe que llevaba en brazos que había resultado ser aquel bulto.

-Nadeshiko- repitió el hombre mirando tiernamente a la pequeña niña que dormía placidamente en los brazos de su madre.

-es mi hija- sonrió –mía y de Shaoran-

-ese mocoso- una vena surgió en su frente mientras todo rastro de ternura desaparece de su rostro -¿y dónde está?- preguntó –no me digas que te dejó en la miseria y luego te abandonó, ese mocoso estúpido se las va ha…- fue interrumpido por una voz masculina que venía de la puerta.

-antes muerto que abandonar a tu hermana y a mi hija Kinomoto- dijo el lobito avanzando hasta ello y pasando la mano por la cintura de su esposa.

-¡Tú!- gritó Toya -¿¡Cómo osas a venir para acá?!-

-Ey, guarda silencio- lo retó el castaño –vas a despertar a Nadeshiko- dijo acariciándole la cabecita a su hija.

-pero, pero ¿cómo puedes estar aquí tan tranquilo sabiendo que te puedo mandar a prisión en cualquier momento-

-no, no, cuñadito- dijo con tono divertido Li palmeándole el hombro al rey de esas tierras –estas muy equivocado si crees que me podrás hacer algo-

-no digas tonteras- dijo furioso el hombre apartando bruscamente su mano y dirigiéndose a la puerta –ahora mismo llamaré a los guardias-

-yo que tú no haría eso hermano- advirtió Sakura –a menos que quieras tener a todo un país en tu contra-

-¿de qué hablas Saku-chan?- se extrañó el rey.

-lo que mi esposa quiere decir- respondió por ella Shaoran –es que yo soy Xiaolang Li, el príncipe heredero de la corona de China-

-…- momento de silencio.

-…- Toya analizando lo que le acaban de decir-

-…- más silencio.

-¿¡QUÉ TÚ QUE!?- gritó Kinomoto.

-te dije que guardaras silencio- lo regañó el príncipe al ver como sufija se despertaba y comenzaba a llorar mientras Sakura trataba de calmarla –y creo que escuchaste bastante bien quien soy-

-pero, es imposible, tú no puedes ser el príncipe de China, tú, tú eres solo un simple cocinero, si no, ¿Cómo explicas esa ropa?-

Ante estas palabras Sakura se puso a reír –el atuendo era solo para divertirnos un poco con tu reacción- explicó la castaña –nuestros verdaderos vestuarios están en mi habitación, así que con tu permiso iremos a cambiarnos-

-no, pero ustedes no- trataba de decir el hombre.

-acéptalo Kinomoto- dijo Xiaolang sonriendo –tengo todas a mi favor para estar con Sakura, si de todos modos nos iban a casar si no hubiera sido por mi accidente hace 10 años-

-¡Maldito mocoso!- lo insultó el hombre queriendo agarrarlo del cuello, pero Sakura se interpuso.

-ya Toya- le dijo –deja ya esas niñerías, si de todos modos Shao y yo ya estamos casados y nada puedes hacer contra eso, por que yo no lo voy a dejar- lo miró indignada un segundo para luego volver a sonreír –toma- le entrego delicadamente a Nadeshiko –cuídala mientras nosotros nos vamos a cambiar- le dio un beso en la mejilla y agarrando de la mano a su marido salieron de allí, mientras este le sacaba la lengua al rey como un niño chico.

Toya se quedo paralizado. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Su hermana, su pequeña hermana estaba de vuelta casada con ese entupido cocinero, que resultó ser el príncipe de china, no tenía por que dudar, su hermana nunca le mentiría, y pensar que él se había alegrado después de ese accidente, no por la muerte del príncipe, si no por la obvia cancelación del matrimonio su hermana no se tendría que separar de él para ir a china con su marido, pero al parecer, el destino había encontrado una forma de quitársela de las manos de todos modos. Bajó la vista al sentir un pequeño movimiento en sus brazos, allí estaba la pequeña hija de Sakura y el cocinero mirándolo curiosa, tenía el pelo castaño como su padre y los ojos tan verdes como los de su madre, sonrió, esa pequeña podría ser lo único bueno que saliese de la unión de su hermana con el mocoso ese.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del estudio, dejando entrar a Tomoyo y Nakuru, quedando impresionadas ante la imagen que tenían en frente.

-Toya- dijo la vivolacea mientras ambas se acercaban -¿de dónde sacaste ese bebe?- preguntó.

-es Nadeshiko, mi sobrina- contestó el hombre sin ver las caras de confusión que ponían las 2 mujeres.

-pero si Tomoyo tiene recién 2 meses de espera- dijo la señora Kinomoto- de donde más…-

-¡Sakura!- exclamó la madre de Satoshi -¡Sakura esta aquí! ¿Cierto Toya?-

-si, esta en su habitación- contestó el pelinegro sentándose nuevamente tras su escritorio recordando con quien se encontraba su hermana, mientras Tomoyo salía del lugar –no puedo creer que ese mocoso sea el príncipe- masculló.

-¿de que hablas cariño?- preguntó la castaña.

-de que he tenido a un príncipe viviendo bajo mi propio techo y trabajando para mi durante 9 años y lo peor de todo es que se casó con mi hermana- contestó furioso el hombre.

-no, no te entiendo-

-que ese cocinero con el que se escapó Sakura- explicó –resultó ser el príncipe de China, ese que supuestamente estaba muerto-

-¡Que!- exclamó la dama -¡pero si eso es fantástico!, entonces ahora podrán estar juntos sin problemas-

-para ti será fantástico- le dijo Toya enojado- en cambió yo ya no podré hacer nada para traer a mi hermana de vuelta y solo podré ver como se arruina la vida junto a ese mocoso-

-pero Toya ¿no puedes mejor creer que ella va a ser feliz?- alegó la mujer.

-no-

-¿y porqué no?-

-por que… por que… por que estará lejos de mí y no podré hacer nada si le pasa algo-

-pero el príncipe estará con ella y si la ama tanto como dice, seguro que nada malo le pasará a la pequeña Sakura-

-no lo sé Nakuru, yo no me fió de ese mocoso- dijo algo más calmado Toya mientras Nadeshiko comenzaba a jugar con una pequeña medalla que colgaba de su cuello, símbolo de su poder.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-ciérrame aquí por favor Shaoran por favor- pidió Sakura a su marido que ya se encontraba con su atuendo de príncipe, señalándole la cremallera ubicada en la parte posterior del vestido, el muchacho se acercó a ella, pero en vez de ajustarle el vestido, bajó suavemente las mangas dejándole al descubierto los hombros y comenzando a besarle suavemente esa zona y el cuello –m… Shaoran- dijo ella suspirando –ahora, ahora no, tenemos que bajar-

-solo será un momento cariño- le contestó el castaño haciéndola girar para comenzar a besarla en la boca apasionadamente.

-pero Shao- alegó la castaña cuando se separaron para tomar aire pero el hombre la interrumpió.

-mira Sakura- dijo él mientras la guiaba hasta la cama, la recostaba y luego se ponía sobre ella –no hemos podido estar a solas ni un minuto desde que nació Nadeshiko y lo único que te pido ahora es poder tenerte un momento solo para mi, por favor- pidió comenzando a besarla sin recibir ya las objeciones de su mujer.

Cuando iba a comenzar a sacarle el vestido fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta -¡Sakura!- escucharon la voz de Tomoyo -¿Sakura estas allí?-

-¡Cielos!- exclamó la princesa apartando de encima a Shaoran y poniéndose de pie –Shao por favor ciérrame el vestido para poder salir-

-¿y si mejor no sales y nos seguimos divirtiendo?- sugirió el lobito que se encontraba sentado en la cama.

-¿y si mejor salgo así para que todos me vean a medio vestir?- dijo Sakura en forma irónica.

- mientras que ese "todos" sea solo tu prima por mi no hay problema, así se da cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo y decide regresar en otro momento- dijo el castaño parándose y comenzando a besarle el cuello.

-no Shaoran- dijo la flor separándose enojada –entiende que quiero ver a mi familia, estuve un año sin tener noticias de ella por irme contigo, por si no lo recuerdas-

-pero Sakura, ¿Por qué crees que hemos hecho este viaje?-

-la verdad es que no lo sé, ya que de nada me sirve estar cerca de mi familia si tú eres un egoísta y pretendes que m quede en mi habitación todo el día contigo-

-pero Sakura, tú no me entiendes, es que…-

-no Shaoran no quiero explicaciones- lo interrumpió la mujer –ahora abróchame esto por favor, para poder salir-

-discúlpame Saku-chan- pidió Xiaolang mientras le ajustaba el vestido –es que yo…-

-no lo sé- le contestó la princesa interrumpiéndolo –ahora no quiero hablar- dicho esto salió del lugar dejando solo a su marido y encontrándose con Tomoyo.

-Sakura- dijo emocionada la señora Hiragisawa y abrazándola -¡Prima mía, te extrañé tanto!-

-¡Tommy-chan!- exclamó la ex-Kinomoto mientras correspondía al abrazo –yo también te extrañé, tengo tantas cosas que contarte-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shaoran estaba en la biblioteca del castillo, ya había ido a ver a su madre adoptiva y allí se había enterado que Meiko había sido enviada a trabajar ante el rey por ser ella la causante del dolor de la princesa. Ahora el muchacho solo se encontraba pensando en lo ocurrido ese día, pero fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió.

-¿me permite el paso alteza?- dijo un hombre de gafas entrando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Eriol?- dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie y acercándose al hombre -¿en serio eres tú?-

-el que viste y calza amigo- le contestó el ojiazul dándole algunas palmadas en la espalda- quien iba a pensar que nos veríamos tan pronto y en estas circunstancias- sonrió.

-circunstancia que no me ayuda- dijo Shaoran volviendo a sentarse, siendo seguido por Hiragisawa -ser el príncipe de China tiene sus ventajas por que puedo estar con Sakura sin el problema de la diferencia de clases sociales y puedo darle todo lo que ella se merece, pero eso de andar de reunión en reunión y de evento en evento me quita demasiado tiempo y apenas he podido pasar tiempo a solas con ella-

-bueno, ese es el precio de tu posición- comentó el peliazul –y apropósito ¿cómo reaccionó tu madre al enterarse que Sakura era la princesa de Japón?-

-se puso histérica- rió el lobito –me decía que como había podido hacer semejante locura, que si me hubieran encontrado me habrían matado en el acto y etc., etc.-

-y no es para menos- rió también el conde –siendo el príncipe de China no puedes exponer a tal peligro tu vida-

-si, pero yo en ese tiempo no tenía idea de quien era- alegó para luego cambiar de tema –y dime… que hay de ti ¿cómo a seguido tu vida?-

- de la forma maravillosa que te puedes imaginar, me casé con Tomoyo al poco tiempo de que ustedes se fueran, Satoshi me toma como a un verdadero padre y ahora estoy esperando a mi primer hijo de sangre-

-que buena noticia, ojalá que sea niña, así Nadeshiko tendrá con quien jugar cuando vengamos a Japón-

-¿Nadeshiko?- repitió el conde.

-mi hija- aclaró Shaoran –y hablando de ella quería pedirte que fueras su padrino, en agradecimiento por habernos ayudado a mí y a Sakura a escaparnos-

-encantado- sonrió Eriol.

-perfecto, seguramente Sakura ya le pidió a Tomoyo que fuera la madrina-

-aha, pero, ¿Por qué no estabas con ellas? Pensé que aprovecharías este viaje para estar con tu mujer-

-y eso pretendía hacer- contestó el lobito suspirando –pero Sakura esta enojada conmigo y no me quiere hablar-

-a pero por eso no te preocupes, ya veras que para la noche, ella ya se habrá olvidado del problema y todo será como antes- lo trató de tranquilizar Eriol, pero, para mala suerte de Shaoran, sus predicciones estuvieron erradas y Sakura no le dirigió palabra durante toda la cena y cuando se excusó para ir a acostarse se despidió de él con una simple reverencia, el castaño quiso seguirla, pero Toya lo retuvo por que quería que hablaran a solas y para cuando pudo llegar a su habitación Sakura le entregó una sabana y una almohada y lo mandó a dormir a la habitación de Nadeshiko que quedaba en frente cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

-esto es el colmo- dijo Shaoran lanzando la sabana y la almohada al piso para luego mirar a su hija que dormía tranquilamente en la cunita que habían dispuesto para ella- ¡ay Nadeshiko!- suspiró –tú eres la única que me entiende, yo trato de darle a tu madre todo lo que quiere y la hago feliz y cuando yo cometo un pequeño error , luego cometo un pequeño error al querer retenerla conmigo cuando ella quería ver a su familia, ella se enoja conmigo y a pesar que le pido perdón ella no me quiere escuchar, pero ya veras Nadeshiko –sonrió acercándose a la puerta –te puedo asegurar que esta noche tu madre me va a escuchar, como que me llamo Xiaolang Li-

El príncipe salió al pasillo, observó la habitación en la que se encontraba Sakura, pero no intentó abrirla ya que sabía que se encontraba cerrada, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y salió al patio, ubicó con la mirada el balcón de la pieza en la que se encontraba su mujer, sonrió al comprobar que el árbol por el que se había subido una vez todavía seguido allí, se acercó, subió al balcón y lentamente comenzó a abrir el ventanal.

------

Sakura intentaba quedarse dormida pero no podía, se sentía mal por haber tratado así a Shaoran, pero se lo merecía por que no le había gustado nada su comportamiento. En ese momento sintió una brisa de aire helada, algo extraño ya que había dejado todas las ventanas cerradas, se levantó asustada sujetando uno de sus zapatos, que fue lo primero que encontró -¿quién anda allí?- preguntó sin recibir respuesta alguna, hasta que sintió una mano rodearle la cintura y apretarla contra un cuerpo masculino, iba a gritar, pero unos conocidos labios le taparon la boca besándola apasionadamente. Por un momento quedo perdida en el sin fin de sensaciones que aquella caricia le daba, pero apenas recordó que estaba enojada con ese hombre se separó bruscamente -¿qué crees que haces Shaoran?- preguntó indignada –creí haberte dicho que quería que durmieras en la pieza de la niña esta noche-

-si, me lo dijiste bien claro- dijo el castaño –pero creo que sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me dejen hablando solo y menos que me cierren la puerta en la cara- se sentó en la cama bajo la enojada mirada de su esposa que había prendido una vela y dejado el zapato en su lugar –así que ahora me escucharas- continuó, esperó a que la dama se sentara, pero como esta no hizo ni un ademán de hacerlo, prosiguió –mira, yo sé que me equivoqué en mi forma de actuar- decía con voz suave –pero actuaba por impulso, no estaba pensando, es que después de meses de no poder estar a solas contigo, ya sea por las reuniones, por que tu dormías o por Nadeshiko estaba algo impaciente por encontrar un momento para estar juntos y entonces, cuando estábamos solos, bueno me descontrole y no sé, por favor perdóname- se puso de pié y se acercó lentamente a ella tomando con delicadeza su mejilla –yo no quise, en verdad, por el amor que te tengo no soporto verte enojada conmigo, por favor perdóname-

-yo… está, está bien- dijo al fin sonriendo la castaña abrazándolo por la cintura –te perdono por esta vez, pero tendrás que prometerme que esta noche solo dormiremos, es que estoy algo cansada-

-como tú quieras cariño- dijo Shaoran sonriendo a más no poder, la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta a la cama donde la acostó y la arropó, para luego él colocarse su pijama que era solo un pantalón, y acostarse junto a ella abrazándola por la espalda –buenas noches amor- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y cerrando los ojos feliz por que su esposa lo hubiese perdonado.

-oye- dijo luego de un rato la princesa -¿porqué te llamó mi hermano?-

-emmm- pensó el castaño que estaba algo adormilado –era para decirme que aceptaba nuestro matrimonio, pero no por que aceptara tu decisión, sino que solo por el bien de Nadeshiko-

-¡Pero eso es espectacular!- exclamó ella dándose vuelta para ver la cara de su marido que tenía los ojos cerrados –Shaoran- lo llamó -¿estas durmiendo?-

-algo así- contestó el hombre abriendo un ojo –pero si me das un buen panorama para esta noche puedo estar lleno de energía- dijo luego sonriendo pícaramente y apretándola contra él, ganándose solo una mirada de enojo departe de la madre de su hija –vale, vale- dijo soltándola –era solo una broma- volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir al sentir como su mujer le acariciaba el pecho -¿qué pretendes?- le preguntó.

-ver cuanto resistes- contestó ella comenzando a besarle el torso desnudo.

-sabes que juegas con fuego ¿no?- dijo el hombre suspirando ante el placer que le producían las caricias de Sakura, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de ella, que fue la chispa que prendió la hoguera que había en su interior, logrando que él se girara quedando sobre su mujer para comenzar a besarla apasionadamente mientras ella se reía y ya todos deben de suponer lo que ocurrió a continuación, pero dejaremos que quede solo en las mentes de aquella hermosa pareja, que a pesar de todos los obstáculos que les impedían estar juntos, se armaron de valentía y gracias al gran amor que se profesaban, lograron estar juntos y formar la hermosa familia que son ahora, _viviendo felices por siempre. _(Amo esa frase XD)

_**FIN**_

Ahahahha me entran las ganas de llorar :) al fin volví luego de un mes lejos de la tecnología y a solo dos días de volver a clases . :P y les traigo este hermoso final que espero que le halla gustado tanto como a mi.

Aprovecho también a agradecerles a todos los que leyeron la historia y sobre todo a los que me dejaron reviews XD que me dejaron más de los que creí que podría llegar a recibir.

Bueno, no puedo poner más ya que debo ir a comprar mi uniforme ¬¬ así que gracias de nuevo y xaitus nos leeremos por allí!!!!

Bye bye

Besos!!


	18. Epílogo

Hoy, a un año de cuando inicie mi primer fic, vengo a subir el epilogo de este:) para conmemorar el aniversario de esta historia que es una de las que mas me gusta de las que he creado y de cuando comencé en esta pagina a subir fics, espero que les guste el epilogo, que ha sido bastante improvisado, debido a que lo comencé ayer al acordarme de esta importante fecha para mi, bueno, aquí esta la historia…

_**Dieciocho años han pasado,**_

_**Desde que la boda se ha celebrado,**_

_**Desde que se entregó a su ser amado**_

_**Y de aquel encuentro tan esperado**_

_**Ahora ya no es una niña,**_

_**Sino, la reina de china,**_

_**Que cuida a su familia**_

_**Junto al amor de su vida…**_

…

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños descansaba tranquilamente en su cama recordando momentos pasados, no podía creer que ya se estaban a punto de cumplir 19 años desde que conoció a aquel muchacho del cual se enamoró a pesar de ser una clase inferior a la de ella, aquel mismo hombre, que ahora era el mismísimo rey de china, y su marido, con el cual tenía 3 hijos y vivía felizmente…

-¡Mamá!- escucho de pronto a alguien llamarla entrando a la habitación y saltando sobre la cama donde se encontraba ella aun acostada -¡mamá! A que no sabes lo que he visto- le dijo el niño de pelo castaño claro y ojos color chocolate, era el único que había sacado los ojos de su padre, de aproximadamente diez años, que era una copia perfecta de su padre.

-Jamás lo sabré si no me lo dices Ian- le contestó tranquilamente su madre sentándose en la cama.

-he visto a Nadeshiko salir del palacio con un muchacho- le informó el niño.

-¿Con un muchacho?- repitió Sakura extrañada -¿no te lo habrás imaginado?-

-¡no! Yo la vi, se iba de la mano con un chico de pelo casi negro y se que no estoy ciego, creo que era el hijo de estos amigos tuyos, los dueños de las posadas…-

-¿Saito Terada?- preguntó la reina.

-¡si! Ese mismo- sonrió el niño –y no es la primera vez que los veo, mamá, yo que tu me empiezo a preocupar, ese niño no me cae nada bien- le advirtió poniéndose serio.

-Está bien Ian- le contestó la mujer aparentando seriedad –hoy mismo lo hablare con tu padre para que ponga cartas en el asunto- le prometió.

-¿qué es lo que hablaras conmigo?- dijo de pronto una voz sobresaltándola.

-¡Shaoran!- exclamó la castaña llevándose una mano al pecho a la vez que observaba a su marido entrar –por dios, cariño, no entres así, casi me matas de un susto- lo retó.

-discúlpame amor- dijo el castaño acercándose a ella y dándole un suave beso –no fue mi intención, solo venía ver si ya estabas bien, para que nos acompañaras a cenar-

-por supuesto- dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie –solo fue un pequeño mareo, deja que me cambie y bajo enseguida- le sonrió.

-muy bien- le contestó el hombre –vamos Ian, esperemos en el comedor a tu madre- le dijo al muchacho.

-si- le dijo este saliendo junto a su padre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Casi toda la familia real de china ya se encontraba sentada a la mesa para la cena, solo faltaban las 2 mujeres de esta, en aquel instante hizo su aparición la reina, vistiendo un sencillo vestido verde musgo, sentándose al lado derecho de su marido.

-¿ya te encuentras mejor mamá?- le preguntó el niño de 16 años que tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes mirando con preocupación a la mujer.

-si Hien, no te preocupes- le contestó ella sonriendo a su hijo que estaba frente a ella, ya que por ser el heredero era quien se ponía junto al rey, mientras que al lado de él iba el pequeño Ian, en tanto en el asiento junto a la reina, que ahora se encontraba vacío, era donde le correspondía sentarse a Nadeshiko, la hija mayor de los Li.

-¿Dónde esta Nadeshiko?- preguntó Shaoran al notar la ausencia de su hija.

-estaba cambiándose, en seguida vendrá- le contesto Sakura –y creo que deberías hablar con ella cuando llegue Shaoran, al parecer ha estado ocultándonos algo-

-¿a que te refieres?- le preguntó intrigado el hombre en tanto sus hijos solo miraban a la pareja conversar.

-será mejor que te lo cuente ella- dijo Sakura mirando a la puerta, por donde entraba la joven de 18 años castaña y de ojos verdes, vistiendo un hermoso pero sencillo de distintos tonos de rosa.

-buenas tardes- dijo ella sentándose en su lugar sonriendo -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó luego al percatarse de que todas las miradas de la mesa estaban dirigidas hacia ella.

-¿no tienes nada que contarnos hija?- le preguntó Shaoran a la joven mirándola con infinita ternura, ya que por ser su única hija, se podría decir que era su consentida y a la que más sobre protegía.

-eh, no que yo sepa papá- dijo ella poniéndose un tanto nerviosa por miedo a que ellos se hubieran enterado de algo.

-cariño, tu sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros- le dijo su madre tomándole la mano –así que por favor, cuéntale a tu padre, o me veré obligada a hacerlo yo-

-mamá- dijo Nadeshiko sin saber que hacer –yo, yo no sé de que hablas…- le contestó nerviosa, pero se retracto al ver la mirada de su madre, lo que la convenció de que ella sabía aquello que había estado ocultando desde hace un buen tiempo, así que había llegado la hora de confesar –yo…- comenzó bajando la mirada y apretando más la mano de su madre que le daba apoyo –papá, yo, he estado saliendo con Saito Terada- confesó finalmente, volviendo lentamente la mirada hacia su progenitor, que estaba impresionado, no se esperaba aquello de su pequeña flor. –Nosotros, tenemos algo serio papá- se apresuró a explicarle –él, él quiere casarse conmigo- terminando de impresionar a toda su familia.

-¡Esto es inaudito!- exclamó Hien para sorpresa de todos, poniéndose de pie –debes estar loca para creerle alguna palabra a ese hombre- dijo mirando a su hermana.

-Hien por favor- dijo ella –Saito y yo nos amamos, no veo nada de malo en que podamos estar juntos- alego.

-¡tú eres una princesa Nadeshiko! No puedes estar con un posadero, seguro te quiere solo para llegar al trono- lo acuso el chico.

-¡Hien por favor!- dijo ahora la reina al observar la discusión –sabes muy bien que el trono será tuyo por ser el primer hijo varón, si Nadeshiko se casa con Saito, el no obtendrá ni un poder político más que el que tú o tu padre le quieran otorgar-

-pero yo creo que Hien tiene razón- dijo Shaoran ablando por fin –Aquel hombre se debe de haber fijado en Nadeshiko solo por su condición de noble-

-¡papá!- exclamó la joven sorprendida ante el comentario del castaño, al momento que pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos –no puedo creer que ayas dicho eso, Saito me ama, yo lo sé, me lo ha demostrado y no permitiré que tú ni nadie nos separe-

Nadeshiko se levanto llorando de su silla y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Sakura se paró también, pero se quedo en su lugar un momento en su puesto mirando a la puerta, para luego dirigirse a su marido –No lo puedo creer Shaoran… ¿acaso pretendes que le pase lo mismo que a nosotros?- le preguntó indignada.

-no se de que hablas Sakura- le contestó el rey.

-Shaoran por favor, ¿acaso no recuerdas todo lo que sufrimos nosotros por que mi hermano no aceptaba lo nuestro? ¿Acaso quieres que ella tome la misma decisión que nosotros y se valla con ese sujeto y no la veamos más?-

-claro que no Sakura, por dios, yo solo pretendo protegerla de aquel sujeto, alguien de su status jamás la podrá mantener como es debido-

-recuerda que cuando yo te conocí tú eras solo un cocinero Shaoran, y eso no me impidió enamorarme de ti y menos irme contigo a un país lejos de mi familia y donde no tendríamos nada por donde partir, ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que ella no podrá hacer lo mismo?-

-yo no se lo permitiré- le dijo Shaoran tercamente –y si es necesario la comprometeré con otro hombre con tal de alejarla de ese tipo-

-¡no lo puedo creer Shaoran!- se indignó la reina –nunca creí que fueras tan insensible, creí que eras más abierto de mente, pero veo que me he equivocado todos estos años, lo siento, pero tendrán que cenar hoy sin nuestra presencia- dijo finalmente para luego abandonar el lugar e irse a encontrar con su hija, dejando solos a los 3 varones Li de la familia.

Aquella noche nadie durmió bien, Sakura se quedó acompañando a su hija que no paró de llorar hasta que el sueño la venció, mientras que Shaoran, solo en su habitación se sentía bastante triste por lo ocurriendo esa tarde, aunque no tenía intenciones de cambiar su decisión, pero Sakura y los niños partían a la mañana siguiente a Japón por motivos del cumpleaños de Fujitaka, el hijo de Toya y Nakuru que cumplía sus 16 años. Pero aun no se le ocurría la forma de hacer las pases con su señora y su hija regalona sin cambiar su opinión…

-ya nos marchamos Shaoran- informó la reina fríamente entrando al estudio de su marido –espero que durante nuestra ausencia pienses en tu decisión…- le pidió.

-lo haré Sakura, pero no creo que cambie en algo –le dijo el castaño sin mirar a su mujer a los ojos.

-sería lamentable Shaoran, Nadeshiko a ama a ese hombre tal como yo te amo a ti, deberías darle la oportunidad de ser feliz…- le dijo dándole un suave beso en labios para luego marcharse dejando nuevamente solo al rey, perdido en sus pensamientos.

La mañana pasó demasiado lenta para el gusto del castaño, entre reunión y reunión, pensaba que la tarde sería igual, pero una visita inesperada le hizo cambiar de planes.

-su alteza, un joven lo busca- le dijo un soldado cuando el hombre estaba en la biblioteca del palacio.

-hazlo pasar- le dijo el rey. Momentos después un muchacho de aproximadamente 22 años pelo castaño casi negro y ojos del mismo color, que hizo una reverencia al estar frente a él –

¿Quién eres y para que has solicitado mi presencia?- le preguntó el rey.

-mi nombre es Saito Terada, y vengo para hablar con usted sobre su hija- dijo sorprendiéndolo.

-¡que!- exclamó el hombre -¿Cómo es que te atreves ha venir para acá luego de mantener una relación en secreto con mi hija?- le preguntó enojado el rey.

-discúlpeme si lo moleste majestad, pero es por eso mismo que me estoy presentando ante usted, yo tengo intenciones serias con Nadeshiko y he venido a pedirle formalmente su mano- le dijo el joven respetuosamente sin alterarse por la forma en que lo trataba el soberano.

-¿y qué es lo que te hace pensar que yo te aceptaría como esposo de mi hija?- Shaoran se puso de pie y se acercó al muchacho que permanecía inmóvil a unos pasos de la puerta -¿qué es lo que le puedes ofrecer a Nadeshiko?-

-Todo mi amor, su alteza, además de que en un tiempo más heredaré la cadena de posadas de mis padres, con lo que ganaré el suficiente dinero para poder mantenerla con las comodidades de que una princesa se merece-

-aun así, tu no eres de sangre noble, como puedo yo saber que no estas con ella por puro interés- siguió cuestionando.

-pruebas concretas no le puedo dar su alteza, pero le puedo decir que yo amo a Nadeshiko desde la primera vez que la vi y le puedo asegurar que aunque para que me pueda casar con ella, usted la desheredara la seguiría amando como el primer día…-

-no lo creo- dijo Shaoran dirigiéndose a la puerta –me tendrás que perdonar muchacho, pero la felicidad y seguridad de mi hija es una de mis más grandes preocupaciones y tus razones no me son suficientes como para entregarte a alguien tan importante- le dijo haciendo un gesto que le dio a entender que se retirara del lugar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Unas semanas después Shaoran llegaba a Japón, había tomado una decisión con respecto a su hija, así que decidió ir a ver inmediatamente a su familia y no esperar a que esta volviera a China, como estaba planeado inicialmente.

-Tomoyo- dijo el rey a encontrarse con la prima de Sakura en el pasillo del castillo -¿Dónde está mi esposa?- le preguntó.

-Shaoran, que sorpresa verte aquí, creí que estarías es china-

-bueno, ese era el plan inicialmente, pero necesitaba ver a mi familia, ¿Dónde se encuentra ella?-

-bueno, veras, Sakura se ha sentido mal últimamente y hoy en la mañana se ha desmayado así que se encuentra descansando en su habitación- le informo

-gracias Tomoyo- le dijo el hombre preocupado por la salud de mujer, desde hace algún tiempo ya que estaba sintiéndose mal –iré a verla de inmediato- Shaoran se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura, al entrar se encontró con ella conversando con Nadeshiko, que al verlo se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-¡Shaoran!- exclamó la señora Li sorprendida de verlo allí.

-Sakura, creo que me he salido de los planes y he decidido venir ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó, en tanto Nadeshiko quiso salir de la habitación, pero su padre la detuvo –no te vallas Nadeshiko, tengo que hablar con tu madre de un tema que también te incumbe a ti- la chica se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta esperando a que su padre hablara –bueno, h tomado una decisión respecto a tu futuro- informo.

-¿y que has decidido Shaoran?- le pregunto impaciente la reina de china.

-yo, he decidido comprometerte a matrimonio con el único hombre que creo adecuado para ti- dijo mirando a su hija que poco a poco fue perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos ante la noticia dada por el hombre.

-¡Como pudiste!- exclamó con los ojos llorosos la niña tratando de golpear con sus débiles puños a su padre, por la rabia que sentía, pero este la pudo sujetar fácilmente.

-por favor Nadeshiko, déjame terminar- le pidió mirando ahora a su mujer que lo miraba decepcionada –Sakura, por favor, no se hagan aun una mala impresión, si ni siquiera saben de quien hablo-

-¿y qué importa quien es? Si yo a quien amo es a Saito, a ni una otra persona-

Shaoran suspiró –solo espera un instante, llamare a tu prometido, se encuentra aquí y quiere verte-

-¡pero yo no lo quiero ver!- exclamó al muchacha, pero era tarde por que su padre ya había salido y al poco tiempo volvió siendo acompañado por un muchacho.

-Nadeshiko, Sakura, les presento a el prometido de mi hija, él es Saito Terada- dijo el rey, haciendo un gesto para que el muchacho se adelantara y se dejara ver por las mujeres.

-Sa ¡Saito!- exclamó la niña saltando a los brazos de su ahora prometido –no lo puedo creer, estoy tan feliz-

-Shaoran- dijo la reina poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su pareja tomándole la mano –sabía que lograrías entrar en razón- le sonrió.

-bueno, tenías razón- le contestó despreocupadamente –y no me quería arriesgar a perder a mi hija si se les ocurría hacer lo mismo que a nosotros…-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La Fiesta del cumpleaños de Fujitaka había empezado, hace ya bastante tiempo y bastantes parejas bailaban felices, entre las que se podían nombrar a Nadeshiko LI y Saito Terada y a los esposo Sakura y Shaoran Li.

-ya Shao, deja de mirar a Saito como si lo quisieras matar, si mal no recuerdo fuiste tu mismo el que le dio la bendición para que se case con Nadeshiko- lo reto su mujer –además imagínate, si aun ni siquiera se casan, imagínate como te pondrás cuando nos den nietos-

-¡que!- de eso ni hablar hasta por lo menos diez años más- dijo el hombre frunciendo el seño.

-¿es que acaso no te gustaría tener de nuevo un bebe en brazos?-

-no lo creo- dijo Li mirando a su mujer –creo que ya estoy muy viejo para eso…-

-bueno, entonces tenemos un problema- Sakura tomo la mano de Shaoran, desconcertándolo un poco, y la llevo a su vientre –debido a que sin querer hemos encargado un nuevo hijo…-

-¡oh Sakura!- exclamo el ex-cocinero feliz –no puedo creerlo, pero, tu, bueno, es decir, ya son muchos años, bueno, ¿no hay riesgos de que estés embarazada a esta edad?-

-¿me estas diciendo vieja?- rió la castaña –la verdad es que si hay riesgos o no, no lo se, pero mientras estemos juntos, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien- le dijo sonriendo, para luego eliminar el espacio existente entre ella y su marido y fundirse en un tierno beso.

-puaj- escucharon de repente, por lo que se separaron, al girar su mirada se encontraron con el pequeño Ian mirándolos asqueado –No puedo creer lo empalagosos que se ponen los adultos cuando están enamorados- alegó, mientras apuntaba con su cabeza a su hermana que bailaba muy apegada a su prometido mientras se sonreían tiernamente.

-¡ay! Ian, ya nos entenderás cuando estés mayor- le sonrió su padre desordenándole el cabello.

-no lo creo- dijo el muchacho arreglándose el cabello –sería demasiado asqueroso estar besar a una chica- dijo haciendo que sus padres rieran…

**10 años después…**

_-Sakura, cariño, ¿qué ocurre?- le pregunté a la pequeña de ojos verdes que se acercaba llorando hacia mi, era tu viva imagen, la de su madre y que decir de su carácter, ya muchas veces en noches de tormenta había tenido que aceptarla en nuestra habitación para que durmiera tranquila, y que hablar de lo distraída que es, igual a ti._

_Sakura… ese nombre, se había puesto en honor a ti, mi bella esposa, ¡oh! Cuanto te extraño, ¿por qué me dejaste amor? Aunque de todos modos nos dejaste este hermoso regalo que es nuestra hija antes de irte, aun después de más nueve años no me puedo acostumbrar a tu partida. Es que hasta los últimos instantes de tu vida nunca perdiste tu bondad, nunca dejaste de preocuparte por los demás, sabias que el parto sería difícil, pero preferiste arriesgarte y darle la posibilidad de vivir a la bebe, aunque para eso tuvieras que arriesgar tu vida y finalmente no descansaste en paz antes de hacerme prometer que me encargaría de que nuestros hijos fueran tan felices y que se casarían con la persona que amaran sin mayores dificultades y que no sufrirían de un amor a escondidas como lo hicimos nosotros, solo una vez que te prometí eso fue que me dejaste, con una bebe en brazos, tres de nuestros hijos aun a mi cargo y una angustía indescriptible ante tu muerte, aunque sabía que no te habías ido del todo, que seguirías dentro de cada uno de nosotros, dentro de nuestros corazones, cuidando de todos nosotros, de donde fuera que tu estuvieras, pero lo que me angustiaba era el saber que no volvería a ver tu sonrisa, ni besar tus labios… Sakura, nuestra hija, lloró toda esa noche, seguramente de alguna forma se dio cuenta de la gran perdida que tubo nuestra familia ese día, esa noche también llovió, llovió como nunca antes había llovido en China, llovió como en aquella noche en que pensé que te perdería cuando tu hermano descubrió nuestro romance, seguramente el Dios que habita allá arriba quería hacerme saber que comprendía mi pena y el cielo lloraba conmigo, por que contigo se fue una parte de mi, pero la otra aun sigue aquí, aquí con nuestros hijos, para cuidarlos y ayudarlos a salir adelante, hasta que alcancen su verdadera felicidad, y se que no estaré completamente contigo, hasta lograr la misión que me queda aquí con los niños…_

_-¿Papi?- me dijo de pronto la pequeña Sakura que se encontraba en mis brazos y me limpiaba la cara con un pañuelito de seda, recién allí me di cuenta de que estaba llorando -¿qué ocurre papi? ¿Pensabas en mamá?-_

_-¿por qué lo dices cariño?- le pregunté._

_-porque siempre que piensas en ella, tú botas lagrimita- me contestó dulcemente mi hija -mamá fue una gran mujer, ¿cierto papi? Me hubiera encantado conocerla…-_

_-créeme que a mi también me encantaría que siguiera entre nosotros- le confesé- pero todo sucede por algo, y te puedo asegurar que ahora tu madre esta por aquí, cuidándonos, sobre todo a Ian, que debe estar hecho un manojo de nervios- ambos reímos._

_-¡es cierto!- me dijo de pronto Sakura acordándose de algo –papá, Sendo me dijo que ahora Ian se casa nunca volverá al castillo… ¿es que se olvidará de nosotros?-_

_-Claro que no Saku- me apresuré a responder –Ian jamás te dejaría, recuerda que eres su pequeña regalona, es cierto que ya no estará siempre aquí, pero seguro vendrá a verte seguido- le sonreí, logrando esfumar toda preocupación de su rostro._

Momentos después inicio la ceremonia

"_es igual a ti" escuché de pronto una voz junto a mi, me volteé rápidamente creyendo haber reconocido esa voz como la tuya, pero no estabas en ni una parte pero cuando volví la vista al altar fue que te vi, allí al lado de nuestro hijo, sonriéndome tiernamente me enviaste un beso y luego desapareciste –Sakura- susurré tu nombre, ya solo faltaba que la pequeña Sakura encontrara su felicidad para estar juntos, para tenerte nuevamente en mis brazos y no dejarte ir nunca más…_

y así fue que a los 65 años, tiempo después del nacimiento del 1er hijo de la pequeña Sakura, Shaoran Li, el rey de China falleció por causa naturales.

La tristeza lleno a toda su familia, pero en el fondo, todos estaban felices, por que al fin el rey se reuniria con Sakura, la mujer que más amó en el mundo, la madre de sus hijos y por la que fue capas de cometer cualquier locura.

Shaoran volvió junto a Sakura, esta vez, para ser felices por toda la eternidad…

**Ahora si, el Fin.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ayyyy!! Como lloré anoche al escribir esta ultima escena (que fue una de las primeras que escribí del epílogo) espero que les halla gustado, este epílogo va dedicado a todos los ke an leído esta historia, i sobre todo a los que me llebaron a tener más de 100 reviews!

Gracias tambien a todos por acompañarme en este primer año que llevo escribiendo

Ya, estoy apurada

Se cuidan

Bexoss!


End file.
